The boy in in the green scarf
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: AU where Kurt is homeless in New York and Blaine stumbles across him after just arriving there for the Nationals Competition
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was huddling under his winter coat on the way home from practise. He regretted instantly within walking 5 minutes down the road at not having taken Jeff's offer to ride him home. Blaine didn't have a car and he was in the middle of New York's worst storms. It was snowing heavily and the wind was chilly. It was blowing Blaine's scarf all over the place.

He was going to take the subway back to their hotel, but he had to go through Hyde park to get there. Blaine was thankful though that he had his gloves and scarf which was giving him some sort of warmth.

He stopped in his tracks however when he saw a boy with barely anything on him struggling to keep to a blanket on a bench with the wind making it a hard mission to keep in place. He had pale features, his face was really white, and eyes that remained fierce but also withdrawn at the same time was looking down at his feet poking out from the blanket on the bench he was laying on. The boy moved the blanket back over his bare feet but as he did that, the part that was covering his chest slid down. The blanket wasn't big enough.

The boy coughed and shivered looking exhausted. Eventually he watched the boy give up in trying to sleep and he just sat up wrapping the blanket around him like a cocoon.

He was drawn to the boy who couldn't be much older than him. He looked so young.

"Hey," He muttered as he came towards the stranger. The stranger looked at him in utter confusion "I'm sorry, don't beat me up, please I'll get out of your way if you give me a minute," The boy hurried to get up but Blaine reached him in time and reached out for his arm to stop him "No, you misunderstand me, I'm not going to beat you up, I just wanted to know what you're doing out here? Do you need money for a train ride? I'm heading to the subway now if you do?"

Blaine's eyes travelled over the boy's thin body and his eyes widened when he realised he had no shoes at all. He had been looking for them under the bench.

"You must be freezing," Blaine sympathised softly as the boy looked at his gloves nodding.

Blaine saw him staring and started to take his gloves of "Here…"

The stranger held out his hand, shaking his head furiously "No I don't want your pity, thank you sir,"

"My name's Blaine, and please take it, it's the worst snow storm in decades you can't be out here in just that, or else I'll worry,"

"I've been in worse situations," The boy muttered "Please keep your gloves, they look good on you,"

The boy's head dropped and he looked uncomfortable at having Blaine look down on him which is why Blaine suggested his next request "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The boy's eyes searched his as though trying to figure him out, he appeared to be hesitating as he stared at Blaine but eventually he gave a slight shrug. He didn't fully answer but Blaine took that shrug as a yes and he sat down next to the boy.

"We we're supposed to be performing tonight, The Warblers I mean, but they said Nationals was forwarded another two hours later, it's really bad out, we got to the venue and they said oh sorry we forgot to inform all the contestants that the judges flight were delayed, so you'll be on at 10pm instead of 7. I mean how stupid could you be? You'd think they would let us know before making the journey all the way from Westerville to New York wouldn't you? We could have woke up later and not stressed so much about getting there on time,"

Blaine sighed and noticed Kurt was paying attention but looked slightly lost when he mentioned Nationals so he added "We're a show choir, we sing at our school, I don't suppose you heard of Dalton Academy Warblers?"

The pale boy shook his head and Blaine continued "It's a great school, and we love singing, we just hate moments like these when we have to do something during the day to kill time. We were singing all the way here, were so ready," He smiled his most winning smile and it earned a shy half smile in return from the stranger who was looking at him sideways.

"What's your name? I'm sorry, I don't believe we got to that part yet," Blaine held out his hand and the boy stared at it.

He made no move to take it so Blaine awkwardly put it back feeling like he offended him. "Sorry, it also occurred to me you might not be comfortable talking to a complete stranger," He added.

The boy shook his head "Don't apologise, i'm just surprised you want to talk to me at all...my name's Kurt,"

"Kurt," Blaine tried the name aloud. It had a nice ring to it. It was definitely an unusual name.

"May I ask what you're doing out here Kurt? I don't mean to snoop or appear snobbish but anywhere is better than being at a park?" Blaine asked looking concerned as the wind began to pick up. It was getting even colder by the minute.

Kurt didn't answer. He looked tired, almost defeated but he still had defensive walls built up around him. Blaine had seen that look before, he had been there…and he was determined to find out why this boy was out here in the middle of New York's most horrific weather. They were talking about cancelling the show.

"How about I get you a hot chocolate? Please…if you won't take my gloves, at least let me do that for you,"

Kurt considered his offer but looked around at his stuff "I can't leave this here," He whispered. Blaine looked at the large blanket, and the scruffy pillow and the broken backpack that was nearby with a cap on top of it.

"Someone will steal it, and they'd know what I am," He added and looked at Blaine sorrowfully who looked immensely confused "At the coffee place I mean..look Blaine, you're too polite to say anything, and I thank you for your kindness, I really do. It gives me faith in humanity, but I'm homeless…and I have too much pride to let you help me,"

Blaine didn't flinch, he didn't move and get angry or swear or look at him with more pity like he was used to, and instead he just smiled sadly at him. "That's a nice try in an attempt to stop me getting you hot chocolate, but I'm sorry you have failed,"

Kurt looked at him with a bit of anger in his face "I don't want your help Blaine, what part of that can't you understand" He hissed.

It still didn't scare Blaine off like it usually did to kind people, and it annoyed Kurt. Kurt's battles were his alone. He didn't want pity.

Kurt could see this handsome stranger with the black long coat, warm green looking scarf and brown gloves was more stubborn than he may possibly be.

"And I just want to be your friend, what part of that can't you understand Kurt?"

"People don't just become friends with strangers!" Kurt shouted looking agitated. Blaine could see Kurt shaking and he ached to hug him. He appeared too exhausted and too distraught to even know what to do anymore. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's knee and murmuring lovely words to help ease the tension.

"You don't have to be alone either Kurt, you have options. I'm giving you the option now to be in my company, but if you honestly don't want that, I'll go away,"

Kurt stiffened but Blaine saw a hint of hope in the boy's eyes though that might have been his imagination. "No thank you.." Blaine sighed. Kurt refused to talk anymore at that point no matter how hard he attempted to engage Kurt back into conversation. The boy was stubborn.

"I best get going then," Blaine looked like he didn't want to go and Kurt honestly enjoyed his company. "Bye, take care Kurt," Blaine added. He planned to go get Kurt a warmer blanket or at least a jacket that would be suitable for this cold weather. The park was on it's way to the venue anyway so he had to come back this way. He hoped the boy didn't move from his spot.

"Alright," Kurt shouted as Blaine was making his way down the path exiting the park. Blaine turned back and looked at Kurt with surprise and patience. "Alright?" Blaine repeated and Kurt sighed. "Alright you can buy me hot chocolate, if...you still have time of course,"

Blaine smiled. "I still have time, come on then do you want me to hold your bag?" He gestured with his hand for Kurt to follow him but Kurt continued talking

"Thank you but no I have to carry my bag, or else it'll fall apart, it needs to be held in a certain way," Kurt bent down to grab his backpack and Blaine felt like giving a little happy dance.

When his own phone rang

"Hello?" He answered it was Jeff calling.

"Where are you man? Everyone's worried about you, Wes was about to call the New York Police station if you didn't turn up, where at Scandals didn't you get the message?"

"Yes and tell him to calm down…I was just meeting a friend,"

"In New York?" Jeff asked obviously the Warblers knew him better than anyone and they knew Blaine didn't have any friends outside of Ohio.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes you're right, I didn't originally have friends here, I just met him and I said I'd buy him a hot chocolate,"

"A him? Well that explains it…" Jeff mumbled loudly and Blaine could hear him teasing something to the Warblers about him ad Kurt, and he looked at Kurt embarrassed who was obviously able to hear whatever Jeff was saying since he had him automatically on loud speaker out of habit.

"It's not what you guys think! He's a friend, lay off guys,"

"Is he handsome?"

"JEFF, not the point,"

"Alright, alright! Can't a guy be curious? Just make sure your back in time for the competition, we only have another 2 hours to kill before we start!"

"So long as you guys do the same, and don't give Wes a hard time, you're all big boys, and he's only one chaperone," Blaine nodded and forgot that Jeff couldn't actually see him. Jeff and Nick were Blaine's room-mates in the hotel they had rented, so Blaine could see Jeff thought it was his responsibility to check up on him.

Jeff and Nick had decided to stay with the others and do late night shopping but Blaine had wanted to head to the hotel early feeling a little tired from the long trip and planned to look up tourist destinations before going back to the competition later. He heard Sebastian interrupt their conversation he frowned "Next time just let us know where you are killer, so we don't go into panic mode okay? You had everyone scared shitless, and curfew is 9pm, the trains don't run past that here,"

"Who are you my mother? Also I want you guys sober for the competition, no alcohol" Blaine replied rolling his eyes at Kurt which rewarded him with a half smile. Kurt was rolling up his blanket delicately, and he noticed Kurt grabbed a photo from underneath his pillow that was on the bench and put it in his pocket.

"Relax buzzkill were just going out for a dance,"

Blaine held the phone away from his ears and whispered to Kurt "My friends are a bunch of mother hens sorry, let's get going"

Kurt nodded holding his backpack protectively. While Blaine had been on the phone Kurt had been organising his things and did manage to just squeeze everything into the bag but Blaine was worried the bag handle would fall off.

"HAVE FUN," Nick shouted. The guys were apparently at a bar and had offered Blaine and his friend to come.

"Nah were good, thanks guys. Okay I'm hanging up now, I'll see you guys at the venue,"

"Call me when you get back! Bring him along if you have to!" Wes took over the phone and Blaine laughed " _Yes Mother,_ will you relax Wes? Where in New York,"

"With you guys I can't relax," Wes commented and Blaine chuckled. Kurt was silent as he held his backpack and walked with Blaine down the park. He was shivering. "Bye Wes" Blaine hung up on his friend and looked to the taller but paler boy on his right.

"You cold?" Blaine asked and Kurt didn't respond.

"It's not far from here," Blaine pointed to where there was a street light down the road "Just past there about 5 steps is the café me and my friends went to this morning, they have good coffee and hot chocolate, depends on what you feel like," He promised.

"Hot chocolate is fine," Kurt whispered and quietly moved closer to Blaine as some guys walked in the park and was eyeing Blaine suspiciously.

"This will sound stupid but can I hold your hand?" Kurt had leaned over to whisper and now looked at him almost pleadingly and Blaine could not say no to that face. He looked small and delicate as he held onto his bag with his right hand and appeared frightened by the people now moving into the park.

Blaine just took Kurt's unoccupied left hand with his right gloved hand without a word he kept his eyes forward so Kurt could relax and feel comfortable. He could feel Kurt's icy fingertips through his gloves and began rubbing soothing circles over his knuckles. The men looked down at their hands and he raised his eyebrow at them as though giving them a challenge. The men scolded at him with looks and went the opposite direction. He felt Kurt then try and tug his hand back out but he held onto it tighter and squeezed his cold hand in his warm one.

"Don't be afraid Kurt," He whispered squeezing Kurt's hand again he added "We're here now,"

They could see from the open window at the front that the coffee shop had soft greenish colour to its walls and cute old fashioned brown tables throughout the small area. The sound of coffee being banged filled the air along with the smell of chestnut and cinnamon. Kurt took one look inside before looking to Blaine and shook his head "They'll kick me out. I don't belong here,"

Kurt looked worried. Yes he might of smelt a little bad, and walking in such a place with no shoes was going to cause trouble for sure, and he definitely didn't look like he had any money on him but Blaine would be damned if he let anyone stop him from buying him a drink and to feels safe for a little while.

Blaine frowned and looked over at Kurt. He had been smiling until Kurt spoke his fears and now he wanted to reassure the boy that not all humans were mean-spirited.

"Come on, if anybody says anything they can deal with me," Blaine tugged his hand and walked Kurt inside the warm coffee place.

He heard a happy sigh come from Kurt as he walked them up to the counter and the heat began to kick into their skin, still not letting go of his hand. He didn't question why Kurt had wanted to hold his hand in the first place, but he had a feeling it was something to do with those strangers at the park.

They hadn't looked like friendly New Yorkers. They even looked like they had known Kurt as one of them he had noticed; had stared at Kurt's scar and gave him a smirk which is when Kurt had asked if he could hold onto his hand.

"Can I have two large hot chocolates and 2 of those cupid cookies please?"

"Blaine," Kurt hissed.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine smiled looked to Kurt quickly before giving the lady at the counter his and Kurt's name for the cups. Kurt didn't want to have to remind Blaine of his situation in front of this woman.

"You can find us a seat if you like and I'll get the order," Blaine suggested. Kurt sighed and obeyed knowing he wasn't going to win this debate. "Okay,"

He was just walking towards one the seats near the back so other customers wouldn't stare at them when a man in a uniform stepped out from a door near what must have been the back of house.

He took one look at Kurt and down at his bag "Can I help you sir?"

"No thank you. I'm just going to take a seat," Kurt pointed to the back to a table with two seats near a fireplace and the man frowned as he looked at his bare feet and unkempt bag "Unless you order something, I advise that you go elsewhere,"

"Is there a problem?" Blaine's voice appeared behind Kurt and he almost jumped out of his skin.

Kurt looked to Blaine who was holding the two cups in a cardboard tray and the cookies in a bag in the other hand. He looked at the man with a stern- unafraid glance.

"I hope it isn't too late for customers," Blaine added "We just got our order now…it's rather cold outside isn't it?" He glanced at Kurt with a smile and Kurt smiled back hesitantly cautious that the man was staring at him still obviously contemplating on being harsh.

The man finally turned to Blaine who still had on his charming smile and put an arm on Kurt's shoulder "No we don't close till midnight. They say it's the worst storm of the decade, I better get back to work, enjoy your beverage gentlemen,"

"Will do," Blaine smiled again and let Kurt take a seat first who sat down gratefully with a sigh.

"You didn't have to do that," Kurt added quietly when the man was out of sight. Blaine handed Kurt his coffee and one of the biscuits.

"And let him kick you out?" Blaine said and shook his head "The guy was a jerk, I could hear him from the counter,"

Blaine couldn't help but smile as Kurt nibbled on his biscuit.

"So what kind of things do you like?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blinked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate and moaned softly and appreciatively "I like hot chocolate,"

Blaine laughed "I can see that, but what other things? Music? Passions?"

Kurt looked pensive long and hard as he took more sips taking his time to enjoy the hot beverage as Blaine watched him in fascination the way his eyes lit up at every sip and the way his hands held the cup with such care.

"I used to really like fashion," Kurt finally answered after Blaine asked if he was okay.

Blaine's eyebrows raised and then beamed "Really? Do you like vogue by chance?"

Kurt stopped drinking, he put the cup down and stared at Blaine like he was some sort of god "You know vogue?"

"Are you kidding? I got every issue of vogue since I was first able to read,"

Kurt mouth opened in shock "Your parents allowed that?"

Blaine looked confused "What do you mean? It's just a magazine…"

"Of course it is," Kurt said looking disturbed his eyes avoiding him and his walls building back over himself again he took another sip of his hot chocolate to escape talking. Blaine could sense there was more to the story but didn't pressure Kurt in fear he'd not want anything to do with him.

"I also liked singing…" Kurt looked unsure as he mentioned it and waited for Blaine's reaction.

Blaine beamed. "What do you like to sing?"

"Oh …"

"I won't judge, I've been known to sing charts from the 70s," Blaine added proudly as he watched Kurt struggle to answer.

Kurt relaxed a little bit as he waited patiently before answering. He was playing with the sugar that was on the table while doing so.

"I…I like showtunes,"

"So not Katy Perry?" Blaine pouted which caused a little laugh out of Kurt who smirked at him "Really? Katy Perry?"

"She's legendary, don't get me wrong, I love show tunes and musicals but I don't think they'd appreciate it as much at the competish,"

Kurt dared to look up at Blaine who smiled even wider "But you must have good taste if you like showtunes," Blaine added warmly as Kurt nibbled on his biscuit.

"Yeah, back where I used to live…I used to sing showtunes in glee,"

"You were in show choir too?" Blaine looked overly pleased and Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I kind of miss it,"

"You should come to watch us at Nationals!" Blaine blurted and then lowered his voice as he saw Kurt look around to see if anyone was staring at them.

"I mean, that is if you want to," Blaine tried not to look too optimistic and it just caused a fond look his way from Kurt before it changed into a sad expression. Kurt sighed. "You have to pay entries for those competitions, they're about $15. That's a meal on it's own, and I don't have that kind of money…"

Blaine looked at Kurt apologetically "Well technically if you're a friend of one of the clubs you only have to pay $8, and I'm happy to buy you a ticket. I'd like you to be there, you can be our mascot,"

"Why?" Kurt asked finally.

"Why what?" Blaine took a sip of his hot chocolate which was starting to become a cold hot chocolate.

The doorbell dinged and they watched as an elderly couple walked shaking the snow of their unbrellas.

Kurt adverted his eyes from the door.

"Your friends won't mind?" Kurt paused.

"Nope," Blaine shook his head and gave Kurt his biscuit who had already finished his own.

"I don't suppose you like RENT?" Kurt said shyly when the conversation died down and Kurt agreed to come along and Blaine looked at him like he found a puppy.

"I love RENT!" Blaine put his hot chocolate down too and grinned at Kurt. Kurt laughed at Blaine's reaction "Seasons of love? I think that's the best song" Blaine took a bite of his cookie then.

"No I personally think 'I'll Cover You' is the best song, that or 'Another Day'" Kurt debated.

"True, there's a lot of emotion behind both those songs, but Season of love, if you see the actual ending they were going to put in at the end will have you bawling in no time, why they cut it out I'd never understand," Blaine commented.

"I didn't know they had an alternative ending," Kurt looked pleasantly surprised.

"I'll show you," Blaine said getting out his phone. He had it saved to his videos and was proud to show it off when he had a chance. Blaine changed his seats so he was sitting right next to Kurt and gave the boy one of his ear pieces.

"Did you want to watch all the deleted scenes it goes for about 10 minutes?" Blaine added looking at his watch "We still have another hour to go before we have to head back," and Kurt nodded looking at his phone like it was god's greatest treasure. Blaine smiled. "Okay, here goes,"

He clicked on the video 'Deleted Scenes from RENT movie' "Sorry about the quality, I got it from Youtube," Kurt just shrugged "I don't mind,"

Blaine had seen this video plenty of times to know how it goes. When his favourite scenes came on, like when Marks started singing "Halloween" he watched Kurt's face stare in amazement. Obviously he wasn't aware they had this scene as well.

Blaine continued to watch in fascination the way Kurt's face changed in emotions. His eyes lighting up during songs…his eyes tearing up in emotional scenes yet trying to stray strong at the same time and the way he leaned in whenever things got really intense was his favourite reaction.

Kurt was so moved by something that hardly mattered to a lot of people.

When it finished playing, Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine with sparkling greenish-blue eyes and a tear in his eye threatening to escape. "Can we watch it again?"

Blaine laughed.

"If we're going to watch it again…I'm getting a coffee, do you drink coffee?"

"I only drink mochas," Kurt confessed with a shy smile "But you don't have to-"

Blaine was already hurrying to the counter before Kurt could finish his sentence. The other boy rolled his eyes.

"One medium-drip and a mocha please, also can I order two of the tuna subs?"

"Blaine!" Kurt called dismayed and Blaine shrugged.

"I'm hungry!" Blaine called back and Kurt looked at him with a 'I don't believe you' expression cocking his head to the side and folding his arms looking adorable to Blaine.

"Sure…so you order two subs?" He responded in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm really hungry?" Blaine rephrased and he heard the girl at the counter snicker at him she leaned over the counter "I'll get you another two cookies on the house, just don't tell my manager he's kind of a douche, promise me you'll give one to cute-face over there," She nodded over to Kurt.

Blaine grinned and nodded in agreement "It's a deal,"

"What did she say?" Kurt called from the seat.

"Nothing! She said she really likes your scarf!" Blaine called from the counter. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"But I don't have a…" Kurt looked on his lap where Blaine had looked and noticed Blaine's green scarf was there.

Blaine laughed as Kurt shook his hand in a fist at him.

"It's too long on me anyway, it'd be perfect for you," Blaine commented as he brought their order over.

"How did I not see you leave this here?" Kurt was running his fingers over the material looking at it longingly.

"You can keep it, I got several at home,"

"Blaine…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Kurt, either you keep it or I give it to Lucy over there," He pointed to the girl who was happily pretending not to take any notice, but Kurt had seen her watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

"And Thad was screaming his lungs off! He literally ran from the room because of that spider and it was the funniest thing ever, and…oh excuse me Kurt," Blaine's cell phone rang, Katy Perry California girls playing as a ringtone which caused Kurt to laugh in an outburst.

They had been talking like they known each other for years. Turns out Kurt and Blaine have a lot in common. Kurt loves Broadway, loves romantic comedies, loves everything about New York from the Skyscrapers to the statue of liberty, the botanical garden and radio city stage.

Blaine gave him a death glare and mouthed 'don't you start' as Kurt held back another laugh when it continued to play until Blaine answered the phone.

Kurt was just finishing eating the food that Blaine had pushed onto his plate when he wasn't looking. Kurt didn't realise Blaine had may of accidentally put more of his own tuna sub on Kurt's plate while Kurt had asked to use the bathroom. Blaine had been pleased with himself when Kurt continued to eat without noticing the additional food. He seemed to really take his time and enjoy the meal in front of him.

He was grateful. Blaine could tell.

"Speaking of the devil," Blaine grinned at Kurt as he noticed Thad's photo appear on his screen to show who was calling.

"Hello Thad,"

Blaine couldn't help but watch Kurt as he ate with a small smile on his face.

He wanted to know more about this boy. He was so different, so unique.

"Blaine! We start in 20 minutes, where the hell are you man?" Thad sounded frantic and Blaine cringed as he looked at his watch "Shit,"

He talked to Thad or a bit who was describing the scene at the screen room as Blaine got up and grabbed his coat which he had taken of during their meal feeling guilty as Kurt had none.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine left to the counter and handed $20 to Lucy who eyed him "This is more than you…"

"Keep the change," Blaine added before heading back to Kurt who was already gathering up his things and putting the leftovers in his bag under the wrapper "Kurt I'm sorry to hurry you but if you want to come watch us perform we really have to go now and were going to have to make a run for it, is that okay?"

He didn't need to know the answer though because Kurt was already gathering his things and heading to where he was before he nodded "Yeah let's go,"

"Just follow my lead! It's not far, but we have to run through the park, I know a short cut"

Kurt already had everything organised much to Blaine's relief, and he grabbed the boy's hand and the two of them began running "Bye Lucy! Thanks for the cookies," Kurt shouted back to the girl who was waving at them.

Blaine had eventually admitted that Lucy got them extra cookies.

"Come back after the performance!" She shouted back and Blaine thought that wasn't such a bad idea, maybe he'd bring the other guys with them.

Lucy was a nice girl, she could see the guys having a crush on her and they could do with a little flirting for a change. They were in a new city, why not.

Kurt was looking ill in the face by the time they made it through the park so Blaine stopped them to allow them catch their breath, he was horrified when he saw Kurt's face basically collapsed in front of him "God I'm sorry Kurt, I shouldn't have made you run so fast, you okay?"

He immediately put his arm on Kurt's back and Kurt tried to answer but was looking terrible.

Kurt was putting his hands on his knees and struggling to breeath, he was almost ill enough to vomit and he looked like he was about to as Blaine went to him.

"Woah easy there," Blaine gently rubbed his back. "I shouldn't have forced you," he added again. Kurt finally stood up straighter. Blaine silently rubbed the boy's back and felt terrible. Kurt eventually stood up straighter and looked at Blaine, "I'm okay, I'll be okay.. how far, you can't miss your show,?"

"You sure, if you need to vomit, I won't be offended so long as you don't get it on my shoes," Blaine continued to rub gentle strokes on his back and Kurt looked gratefully at Blaine as he turned his body away from Blaine to allow bile to escape, which was some of the sub he had eaten and Blaine wished now he hadn't forced Kurt into more food.

"Only one more street, we have15 minutes, that's enough time for us to walk there, I don't want you to get sick again,

"Don't worry about that," Kurt shook his head. Thankfully Blaine had a hanky and encouraged Kurt to use it.

Blaine refused to continue until Kurt told him he was fine and this time they walked at a fast pace instead of a running for it while Blaine carried Kurt's things. He was holding them delicately, the way he had seen Kurt hold it, and he had promised he wouldn't break the bag, but they weren't going anywhere if Kurt was going to carry it and Kurt refused to let him miss the performance so he made the compromise.

They made it to the green room 10 minutes before the show started.

The boy's that were already in the room in blazers immediately cornered and hurried Blaine into a change room and offered him deodorant, men's perfume and his Dalton Uniform to change into.

Blaine hadn't had time to explain who Kurt. He tried to look back at Kurt with an apologetic look at having left him alone but he saw another of his fellow Warblers get in his way of vision of Kurt. Kurt had heard someone call a boy Sebastian who was now heading his way.

"Excuse me sir, you shouldn't be here, contestants only,"

"Oh…" Kurt looked inside. Blaine was too busy chatting with his choir to help out. Kurt noticed them all circling Blaine like he was a legend and immediately started doo-oping as practise while helping him get ready. He didn't even know his way around the venue, how was he supposed to find the audience seat?

How was he supposed to even pay for it if Blaine wasn't there?

"I'm here with Blaine," Kurt took the courage to answer not letting this boy scare him of staring Sebastian straight in the eyes.

Sebastian looked him over and frowned at him, he closed the door behind him which stopped Kurt from looking in, "Why are you wearing that?"

Kurt closed his eyes to calm himself before opening, he knew his tongue often got himself in trouble and after"I don't see that as any of your business,"

Sebastian ignored his reply, moved more closer which started to make Kurt feel uncomfortable and looked at the stuff in his bag "You smell homeless, you shouldn't take advantage of Blaine, he's too nice for his own good,"

Kurt was hoping Blaine's friend Jeff whichever one of him would come to the rescue, he had sounded nice to him from the way Blaine described him, but the boys were too busy fussing over Blaine in the change room, and making sure the other boy was ready for his performance.

"Again it's not your business. I'm not taking advantage of him," Kurt gave him a scowl. "I never even asked for his help, he wanted my company,"

"No, maybe not but your still taking advantage of him, I know Blaine, and I know how kind and generous he can be," Sebastian looked slightly amused as if Kurt was trying to defend himself in hiding behind a lie.

Kurt wished Blaine had finished getting dressed. The boy was taking forever in the change rooms.

"What do you want from me," Kurt snapped.

Sebastian looked unmoved out of his outburst "To stay away from Blaine, but I doubt you could if you tried, he's irresistible,"

"Blaine wants me here to watch him sing, and I'm staying until after that performance is over then I'll go, but for now get used to me being around," Kurt with little effort was trying his best to be composed.

Sebastian laughed evilly and opened the door wider "This was fun, but I must go back in to help the guy, I'm sure security can show your way to where the back of the audience is then I hope to see you gone afterwards,"

"I don't need your help thanks," Kurt angrily turned on his heel then.

"I wasn't offering it anyway," Sebastian told tartly.

Kurt navigated his way into the hallways. He still didn't have any money to pay for the tickets and was worried that he'd be kicked out.

He'd hate to see the satisfaction on that Meercat's face if that were the case. He really did want to watch Blaine sing.

He was still feeling dizzy from vomiting earlier, and he was light headed, so he took his time. Eventually he managed to find his way to a room where audiences by following people who had visitor badges on and were wearing entry stickers on their hands entering the venue in one big group. Kurt managed to find a yellow sticker on the ground within another corner he had turned and put it on his hand. When it came to the door, a guy asked for his badge.

"I lost my badge while I was waiting for the show, I was in hyde park, along with my shoes they got soaked, I had to throw them out" Kurt said laughing apologetically. After the man looked in his bag he looked at Kurt seriously and he could tell he wasn't buying his story, but he could also tell this man didn't seem to find Kurt harmless.

"Well there are no knives or dangerous weapons in here, but I'm still sorry sir, we can't let you in if you don't have a badge,"

For once the guy actually looked like he didn't mind Kurt. Kurt wondered why more people couldn't be as polite as this man, he looked really guilty at not being able to let him in when clearly other people didn't even look like they cared about where they were.

"I got my sticker here look" Kurt showed his arm and the guy nodded waiting for Kurt to continue "My friend Blaine is in one of the groups, the Warblers, he said he'd come see me later if you'd like to ask him," Kurt lied hoping the security guy would buy it. His eyes looked surprised at the mention of Blaine.

"You know Blaine?" The man asked "You should have said so in the first place, go on in then, if anyone asks we can call Dalton and get them to confirm who you are,"

"Thank you sir, but I don't think that'll be necessary," Kurt smiled feeling a sense of victory "Enjoy the show," the man replied as he found his way to a seat halfway through the audience so he could still see the stage.

He told Blaine he'd watch, and he was going to, even if it meant sneaking in.

He was just in time as the curtains opened up and there was Blaine, right in the middle.

 _'dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun_ dun' Kurt's eyes lit up as he heard the group sing. He looked around at the audience and noticed they appeared excited as though the Warblers were well known celebrities in New York.

Kurt couldn't help as laugh as he listened…and Blaine started to sing _'You think I'm pretty…without any make up on…"_ He rolled his eyes fondly as he stared at the boy taking hold of the stage of course Blaine had to sing Katy Perry. They all looked so ridiculously handsome in their uniforms. Kurt envied the group.

They looked so comfortable with each other.

He noticed Blaine's eyes found his in the audience _"You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong,"_ and there was a massive smile plastered on his face as Kurt was staring at him in awe and admiration, before giving a little wave the boy wasn't lying when he said he could sing. _"I know you get me, so I let my walls come down…doooown,"_

Kurt tried not to let Blaine's stare at him affect his heart too much. Blaine was still looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered in that room and he felt his heart pumping in his chest. _"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, Now every February, you'll be my Valentine….Valentine, Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets…just love,"_

He observed the other boys on stage and noticed that they appeared to be enjoying themselves.

 _"We can dance…until we die you and I…"_

Were they all gay? Kurt couldn't help but wonder. He thought back to his old school and how they'd be boo'd and shouted at with nasty names had they attempted such a thing as these boys had courage to do and the audience was loving it.

 _"Will be young forever! YOU MAKE ME…feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on,"_

Blaine's eyes found his again and Kurt felt himself blush.

The audience literally got to their feet and Kurt found himself doing the same otherwise he couldn't see Blaine. He whistled himself which made Blaine smile wider if possible. He noticed Sebastian look his way at that whistle however and the other boy frowned as he eyed him from the stage, but Kurt didn't care. He only had eyes for the boy with dark hair and hazel eyes.

He was phenomenal and he was glad he came.

Kurt was the first to clap when the songs finished and the first to leave as the others stayed where they were to finish watching the performances. He needed to leave before Blaine caught up with him.

He felt bad for leaving without saying goodbye, but he had a feeling Sebastian would cause trouble and that's the last thing he wanted for the boy that had been so kind to him, so he left on his word, even if it meant he'd be alone again.

Kurt held onto his things tightly.

Thankfully it was still the same guy that was waiting at the show.

"You leaving already?" He looked confused as Kurt nodded and thanked him for being kind.

"I told Blaine I was going to watch him perform, but he knows I have a family dinner to attend, so I couldn't stay for the whole show,"

"Ah shame, I heard their competition were really tough, New Directions in particular came all the way from Ohio, it was nice of you to pop by for Blaine though, his family never seem to attend the shows,"

Kurt froze. The New Directions were in New York? No…he had to have heard wrong.

"Sorry did you say the New Directions?" The humour had gone from the man's face once he saw Kurt's ill like expression. "Yeah, but don't worry I have no doubts the boys in there will nail it, this is only the semi-finals,"

At that moment Kurt stilled when he heard the sound of Rachel Berry's voice singing 'Don't Rain On My Parade,' Kurt found himself moving back to glance through the door as Rachel sang.

My god, she hadn't changed, she was fabulous as always.

Rachel was so caught up in the spotlight that she didn't even notice Kurt tear himself away from the door, eyes getting teary as he heading for the exit. Rachel may not have noticed but that didn't stop Finn who had been staring at Kurt watching his girlfriend from behind the curtains.

Finn turned to Mercedes because he knew Mercedes had known Kurt more than anyone, "I think I just saw Kurt,"

"Finn…nobody has seen Kurt for 5 months, now is not the time to bring this up," Mercedes sighed. She didn't want to be reminded of Kurt right now, not when they were about to perform, she wouldn't be able to stay focus

"No I swear, I thought I saw him in the foyer…he was staring at Rachel,"

"It could have been anyone Finn," Mercedes shushed him, she was losing her patience. She missed her best friend, and she was still mad at Finn for being the one that caused Kurt to run away.

He would have loved to been in New York for Nationals. Nobody had noticed how withdrawn Kurt had been until he was gone.

Nobody had noticed their friend slipping away…

She hated herself every day for not being more aware of what he was doing.

Finn didn't stay to argue though. He had to find Kurt while he still had the chance.

"Finn where are you going were starting in 2 minutes!" Quinn fumed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was running again. He pretty much abandoned everything he owned having dropped his bag in his attempt to get away from Finn who he had heard calling his name. The only thing he had now was Blaine's green scarf to keep him in some sort of comfort and warmth which he was finding hard to hold onto due to the horrible weather. The wind and the snow was making it difficult to see as well.

He'd have to start again, but right now he didn't worry about that, all he worried about was getting as far away from that place as possible. He was being chased by Finn who was calling his name. "KURT!"

Kurt panted and his heart sped even faster as he ran feeling overwhelmed and nauseated.

He couldn't be found. "Kurt please! STOP." Finn was still close by. Hearing the boy's voice caused tears to fall.

He couldn't get caught under any circumstance. Kurt wasn't going to be humiliated and hurt again, he'd much rather be alone than face his step brother.

When he had torn himself away from observing Rachel on stage, the inevitable happened. Finn found him. He saw him just as he was about to exit. Finn called out his name which caused him to look at the taller boy. He had been in shock for a minute when he saw the disappointed look on Finn's face and the way he moved towards him, like he had seen a ghost himself, frightened him because he'd never seen Finn look like that, and he didn't know what to make of it.

Thankfully though he was faster than Finn a who was falling behind and his voice lingering in the air as it started to fade. He had taken the same route he and Blaine came by earlier, and by pure luck he found $5 on the ground. He stopped briefly so he could pick it up quickly before continuing his journey.

 _"Kurt….!"_

He ran towards the café. Why he had no idea. Most other shops were closed at this hour and he needed to be in a familiar environment to feel safe. For some reason the café appealed to him and he also knew it was slightly because he hoped Blaine would be there, but he didn't want tto think that as the full reason

Finn had finally lost track of him. He couldn't hear his name anymore.

He turned around prepared to run again when someone caught his arm but it was Lucy.

"Hey…you look like you're about to faint honey, come inside, I'll get you a coffee on the house,"

When Kurt looked outside before entering the familiar sights of the café he didn't see any signs of anybody chasing him and he wondered if he had dreamed it all. All he could see was children playing in the snow and a couple watching nearby despite how late it was.

"If you were trying to get away, running to this place probably wasn't a smart idea," Blaine announced and went to Kurt immediately turned around to see the boy in the blazer watching him. Blaine had been sitting at one of the tables worrying about Kurt and wondering where he should even begin to look for him which he had planned on doing once the Warblers went back to their separate ways and blanking out as his friends excitedly chatted next to him with hot chocolates and coffee about how they had tied with the New Directions

Blaine had glanced up when he heard Lucy say Kurt's name at the counter and at once stood up to greet him. He held out Kurt's bag and Kurt turned around when he heard him address him before, before adding "I believe this is yours?"

Kurt had still not moved or said anything he was just staring at Blaine like a lost soul, and eventually found himself flinging his arms around Blaine's neck and began sobbing.

"Shh, you're okay, you're going to be okay," Blaine dropped his bag gently on the floor and wrapped his arm around Kurt's back. The boy nuzzled his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, alarmed Blaine rubbed soothing circles in the back of Kurt's shirt which he realised was absolutely soaked. There was no way Blaine was going to let him stay in that.

The boys quieted down as they watched the scene in front of them. Sebastian being the first one to speak. "Oh great tinker bell is back, and here I had the hopes we got rid of him,"

"Sebastian don't be nasty," The boy with the blonde hair commented as the other boy next to him nodded.

A male Warbler with brown hair and brown eyes walked over to them and looked at Kurt with concern "Hey you alright man?"

"He's had a rough night Thad," Blaine remembered the way Kurt vomited and now he could feel Kurt shaking in his arms and wondered what on earth had happened to make him so unapproachable and why he had run away.

Blaine held Kurt out at arms lengths so he could take a look at him.

It was almost midnight by that point at 11:00 pm he hadn't expected to see Kurt again, but he was so glad he was standing right in front of him. After he heard what Sebastian did to Kurt, he basically hauled himself at the other boy and fumed all the way to the café at which the others had followed him and asked where he was going.

Kurt was white as a sheet, and sweat was pouring of his forehead obviously from having ran. He had snow covered hair, and his clothes were soaked with water as it had begun belting down just minutes ago. The scarf _miraculously_ remained tightly wrapped around his neck.

Tears continued to fall silently down the beautiful boys face.

Blaine asked Thad for a tissue who handed him one from his pocket and Blaine began wiping the tears away before grabbing the boys hand and gently pulling him towards their table as other customers began staring, he was talking to the boys but Kurt was barely paying attention to what he was saying, he felt sick.

Lucy came over with a coffee immediately which was Kurt's same order as before and Blaine quickly talked to her. She came back later handing him something but Kurt felt dizzy.

He barely could contain himself.

Kurt still silent allowed Blaine to pull him gently into the men's bathroom while he was talking to him.

"I'm sorry about Sebastian, he can be a bit of an ass at times. Don't pay any attention to him,. Come on Kurt say something you're scaring me,"

"Where are we?"

"You're in the cafe remember? We had coffee here before, how you got here I couldn't tell you that, but you ran from the venue, which leads to my point, I wish you hadn't left so soon, I could have handled Sebastian for you,"

Kurt didn't answer. He was obviously too overwhelmed to talk, and he was busy playing with Blaine's green scarf so Blaine just gently helped him tug of his scarf first with the promise he'd get it back when Kurt looked distraught, and then began helping him out of his t-shirt, asking Kurt to lift his arms up, and pulled it over his head, trying not to let his eyes wander over the beautiful pale skin that was underneath, but he couldn't help but stare in horror at the dark purple bruise on Kurt's stomach. He quickly helped Kurt put on a fresh hoodie, which Lucy had found in the spares clothes in the back for him.

Blaine promised he'd pay her back one day but she said not to worry about it. They rarely needed it as they had so many clothes in the spare pile anyway. She'd explain it to the boss later.

"There we go, feel better?" Blaine's hand lingered on Kurt's side as he pressed the bottom of the hoodie down.

"This hoodie is distasteful," Kurt eyes widened realising what he just said as Blaine laughed.

"Sorry I know it's not a Marc Jacobs, but we don't have much other options,"

"Sorry I hadn't meant to sound ungrateful, my t-shirt was a designer that's all"

"Of course it is, and you'll still have your t-shirt, I'll wash and dry it for you but for now you need to be warm, and wearing that will make you sick, now don't worry, just let me help you," Blaine hushed him and then helped clean out the snow in his hair.

"I'm sorry I ran away earlier," Kurt said quietly as Blaine was delicately running his hand through his hair, taking longer than necessary to clean the snow of.

Kurt honestly didn't mind. He enjoyed the touch.

"It's just…I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me, I've been independent for so long now, I know how to handle this kind of thing,"

"That doesn't make it okay that you should do it alone Kurt," Blaine pointed out as he dried Kurt's damp hair with a towel Lucy had also provided them with before entering the bathroom.

Kurt was avoiding looking at Blaine as h self-consciously tugged his hoodie down and attempted to feel comfortable in it by straightening it out neatly.

"No I suppose not," Kurt admitted as Blaine finished his hair and took a good look at Kurt.

"Let's just clean up your face, and then you'll look gorgeous,"

Kurt blushed as he said the words and looked at himself in the mirror. Blaine grabbed a paper towl and positioned it under cold/warm water applying it gently to Kurt's face.

"Do you mind?" Blaine asked as he put the wet material on his face and Kurt shook his head in confirmation. Blaine smiled as he moved it down his cheeks.

"You have beautiful skin Kurt," Kurt looked doubtful and Blaine moved his hand up to Kurt's forehead to wipe of the dirt/water/snow combination there before nodding as his eyes looked to Kurt "You're in denial if you don't agree,"

"I…"

"Shh," Blaine continued his job. "You don't have to say anything, I'm sorry If I'm making you uncomfortable,"

Wes came and found them then "Everything alright in here? We all started to get worried,"

Blaine broke eye contact with Kurt for a moment to look at Wes without stopping his cleaning procedure. He was cupping Kurt's face with one hand and using the other to clean his skin.

"Hey Wes, I'm going to take Kurt back to my hotel, is that okay?" Blaine didn't give Kurt the opportunity to decline his offer as he turned to his friend.

Wes looked confused as he glanced at Kurt "If you think it's really necessary, Blaine…we all understand you want to help this boy but it's it up to his family to take over now?"

"I don't have a family," Kurt was feeling annoyed at being treated like a 5 year old. "And I don't need your help Blaine, I already told you that," The fire was back in his eyes again and with that Kurt grabbed his stuff and stormed out the bathroom.

"Kurt!" Blaine gave Wes an intense stare as he hurried after the boy "Kurt wait,"

"I appreciate what you did for me Blaine, but I'm not an invalid!"

Blaine managed to reach Kurt and grabbed his wrist "Will you just stop!" He shouted.

Blaine never shouted. That alone stopped Kurt's movements.

He didn't dare look at Blaine, so Blaine moved around so he would face Kurt.

They were back where the tables and chairs were now, and the Warblers were watching them from their seating area. Wes came from behind "I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to sound rude back there,"

"I never said you were an invalid, nor will I treat you like one but Kurt…you're a human, and you deserve to live like a human, not in the park, not in the middle of a blizzard, please understand I just want you safe,"

Kurt sighed heavily "I won't be able to pay you back though, and I don't want to take you for granted,"

"Can you sing?" Wes asked and Kurt hesitated as he answered "…Yes,"

Blaine looked to Wes as though wondering where he was going with this.

"How about you audition for the Warblers, and we'll see about your payment of staying in the hotel for a couple of days by joining the competition, we could do with another voice, the bigger the sound, the better our chances,"

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea…and isn't that just for your school?" Kurt gulped thinking of Finn and how the New Directions would be competing against them, but how could he explain that to these guys, when he basically said he had no family?

They had been his family, once upon a time.

Sebastian sighed heavily as he grimly answered "Technically, anyone can join The Warblers, so long as you're representing the school in the blazer, and we have enough blazers to share with newbies,"

Blaine was beaming at the idea "I think that's a fantastic idea Wes! Kurt you were saying how much you missed singing…please just try out, if you still don't want to do it after auditions, we'll figure something else out,"

"Go on Kurt!" One of the boys shouted from the table. He turned to look at eager and interested faces.

It would be nice to feel part of a group again…

"I suppose I can try out," Kurt bit his lip and Wes grinned. Blaine hugged him excitedly and the other boys cheered.

"So you'll come with us?" Blaine etched patiently staring at Kurt and holding his hand. Kurt squeezed his hand a little "Okay," A smile widened on Blaine's face, and that alone was worth it.

"I hate to hurry you all out with this horrible weather, but were going to be closing in about 5 minutes," Lucy told regretfully, her manager had gone home way before when the boys were at the competition which is why they had no problems with Kurt changing in the bathroom.

She held out the phone to them "I can call a cab for all of you to get back to wherever your heading if you'd like,"

"Thanks Lucy, and we'll pay for the cost, also can I grab some food to go?" Blaine remembered Kurt had basically puked up his subs before and he must be feeling hungry by then.

"Of course, but it'll have to be quick, and I'll call the cabs while you're ordering,"

Wes looked to the other boys. There were 13 Warblers in total. Only Jeff and Nick had managed to get themselves back to the hotel.

"Um…maybe it's better if you call a minivan…our friends are probably asleep by now," Wes apologised to Lucy who laughed and agreed. "Sure thing handsome, so long as I get your number in return, that can make up for the cost," Lucy winked at Wes who smiled "I don't see a problem with that,"

The boys behind them catcalled and Blaine laughed at Wes's expression of murder.

Blaine had an arm around Kurt who was chuckling at the scene as well. Blaine was hugging Kurt close to his side as they went to the counter.

"Now what do you want?" Blaine whispered as he stared at the food in the glass.

 _You_

"Pardon?" Blaine cocked his head to the side.

Shit. He said that aloud.

"You to get something for yourself," Kurt deadpanned.

"Come on Kurt, not this again,"

"Alright….um I really miss cheesecake," Kurt was eyeing a specific cheesecake which made his stomach grumble loudly. Blaine would happily buy Kurt 5 cheesecakes if he would look at him like he did just then when he smiled and said "Cheesecake it is, lucky for you New York Cheesecake is on the menu,"

Kurt's mouth watered as Blaine ordered a whole cheesecake, 5 subs, 10 cookies, 2 mochas on the go, and 10 sandwiches,"

"You want to buy the whole shop while you're on it?" Lucy laughed as Kurt smacked his arm in annoyance but Blaine didn't look irritated at all as he shrugged and smiled at Lucy when handing a total $38.50

"What I got to feed those idiots over there too you know," Blaine rolled his eyes as he looked back at the others, who were playing cards while they waited.

Where the pack of cards came from Blaine wouldn't be able to answer.

Jeff called out victory, and the other boys started laughing as Sebastian became a sore loser.

There was no one else in the café at that point and Blaine could see why. The snow was getting deeper and he was glad Kurt was coming back with them. Kurt still held on to his backpack. While Blaine was ordering he noticed Kurt had looked into his pocket to ensure something was still there, and Blaine figured it to be the photo that had been underneath the pillow in Hyde Park on the bench he slept in.

5 minutes later, Blaine grabbed the bag of food, and asked if Wes would help him since the other boys would most likely eat the food before getting anywhere which was not the whole point of buying food in advance.

Blaine protectively held onto the sandwiches, the cookies and the Cheesecake for Kurt whilst Wes carried the rest. Wes had given Lucy his number by the time the cab arrived. "Thanks Lucy for everything," Blaine had given her a tip of $20 since she gave Kurt something to wear and offered a few things on the house.

"Thank you for the company boys! Enjoy your time in New York!"

"We most certainly will!"

"Come watch us perform!"

"Thanks beautiful!"

"Thanks for the cab!"

"WE WILL BE BACK,"

"Thank you for the hoodie," Kurt said politely as he joined the Warblers on their way out. He held out $5 which surprised Blaine but Lucy shook her head "Keep it, and buy yourself a new pair of shoes,"

Kurt laughed but grimaced "A $5 pair of shoes? That's just being cheap,"  
Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt has high taste in fashion," He chuckled as Lucy nodded "I bet,"

He would have loved to hold Kurt's hand as they walked out but he was busy holding the food.

"Bye boys, thanks for the tip Blaine, nice meeting you and Kurt, and those idiots too,"

"We will be back, hope you get home safely," Blaine looked at her worried as it was midnight.

"Oh don't worry, my best friend is waiting for me outside," They looked outside and it was the security guard waiting by the curb in a car.

"Oh hey max!" Blaine waved to the tall man in the window and Kurt looked at Blaine surprised he knew his name.

Max beamed looking pleased to see them "Blaine Warbler! I see you found your friend,"

"Hi," Kurt said shyly and handed his hand out to shake when Max offered his hand.

Max looked lost "Didn't you say you had a family dinner or something?"

"It got cancelled," Kurt lied as Blaine looked at him and the n to Max.

"Well congratulations on making it to the finals brother, you want me to give you boys a lift I'm afraid I can only take two…" He looked to the other Warblers who waved at Max while they were getting in the minivan that was parked in front of Max.

"Nah, we're okay, thanks for the offer, I didn't know you were friends of Lucy,"

"She makes the best coffee in New York, I wouldn't go anywhere else," He said proudly as Lucy came out then after closing the shop. She smiled politely at the boys "Well this is my ride,"

Blaine and Kurt were both nodding in agreement as Lucy got in the passenger seat and they bid their final goodbyes.

"Small world," Blaine commented as Kurt agreed thinking of how Finn had run after him before and the anxious look on the taller boy's face.

It probably wouldn't have hurt to stay for a few minutes, but it was too late now anyway.

It was a quiet ride home. Kurt had found himself comfortable in the minivan the boys had hired to take them back to their destinations, each at different places. They had 4 stops overall, and Blaine and Kurt's alongside Jeff and Nick were the last. Blaine had found himself very content with having Kurt falling asleep on his shoulder.

"You want me to move him of you?" Jeff whispered as Blaine shook his head immediately "Let him sleep,"

An arm was clenching onto Blaine's blazer and Blaine couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on Kurt's face. Kurt always looked exhausted and ill and this was the first time Blaine thought Kurt looked like well Kurt…

Kurt awoke with movement in his hair.

It was Blaine.

Blaine was gently stroking his hair.

 _"Kurt?"_ That voice was also Blaine's.

 _"Kurt honey time to get up,"_

 _"Maybe we should carry him in? The bus driver needs to get home too,"_

 _"I'm alright boys, just make sure your friend gets inside safely, take your time,"_

Kurt didn't mind being carried, he was too exhausted to even move right now, so he pretended not to have heard.

 _"Come out the other side Blaine and I'll lift him up…"_

 _"No no, I can do it, just take the bags and put them in my room if that's okay, don't eat anything,"_

 _"Believe it or not Blaine but I don't actually want to eat 24/7 you know,"_

 _"Luckily you didn't ask me then,"_ There was another voice then.

 _"I don't care who takes it, just don't eat the cheesecake, that's Kurt's,"_

 _"We're not going to eat anything Blaine.."_

 _"But here's a cookie for you man, thanks for dropping us all of,"_

 _"Well...that's very nice of you, but it is my job, I won't say no to a cookie, the bag looked like it came from The Lima Bean…"_

 _"Yeah it did, we were just there, we didn't know they had The Lima Bean in NewYork, were from Westerville and it's the number one hang out,"_

 _"You can't go wrong with The Lima Bean, I'm surprised they have anything in Westerville,"_

 _"You're telling us…"_

He soon felt arms lifting him up gently and he felt comfortable for the first time in a long time. He nuzzled his neck against whoever it was chest.

The movement stilled for a moment before his saviour continued to walk.

He found himself being placed on a bed. Blankets were being pulled up to his chest. He finally opened his eyes as Blaine was finishing tucking him in "Hey there sleepyhead,"

Kurt blinked and yawned "What time is it?"

"1:30 in the morning," Kurt noticed Blaine hadn't changed from his uniform yet. He hadn't had the time yet as he had to call Cooper back home what was going on and his mother.

Kurt nodded sleepily as Blaine smiled at him fluffing up his pillows "You feel comfy?"

"Never better," Kurt yawned and Blaine chuckled. "We booked you in, so you have your own key okay, there were no troubles because we had an extra bedroom which was not being used and all the Warblers are chipping in $10 for you to stay, so it's not costing us a fortune,"

Kurt's eyelids were fighting to keep open and Blaine was tempted to lean over and kiss him on the forehead like a child. He looked adorable.

"Sweet dreams Kurt, have a good night sleep,"

"You too," Kurt yawned again closing his eyes finally and this time he really did sleep.

Blaine stared at him for a bit.

He was a beautiful lost soul. How he ended up on his own, Blaine didn't know, but he vowed from then on in to look after Kurt.

At that he turned off the lights and went to his own room promising himself he'd be back in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up feeling the most rested he felt…well he can't exactly remember how long it's been since he felt this rested. When his eyes opened they immediately looked around the room. He also can't remember being in a room like this since he left home.

His eyes found a soft yellow colour wall which surprisingly went well with the size of the room, beautiful antique furniture such as a desk and a small chair and table for only 2 people to sit on. He could see a bathroom connected in the back of the room. Then his eyes fell to the night stand where 3-4 vogue magazines were sitting with a mocha and sandwich with a note underneath.

 _Hi Kurt!_

 _Hope you slept well_

 _We didn't want to wake you; it looked like you really needed the sleep_

 _If you're awake just know that we won't be long, the boys were getting restless and wanted to get dinner, they already ate the sandwiches and cookies at lunch time (I managed to save you a cookie, they eat like animals) we will be back in a couple of hours to check up on you, or I will anyway, I think the others want to do some sightseeing but for now enjoy the magazines and the coffee and if you get bored feel free to use the TV in the living room, and if you feel like going out, there's the spare key on the living room table, also cheesecake is in the fridge, don't feel guilty I tried some and you made a good choice_

 _Take care,_

 _Blaine Anderson x_

 _(Oh and also this is my number; 0438783281 if you need to call me for anything at all)_

"Blaine Anderson, you really are something," Kurt said aloud smiling.

He happily took a sip of the coffee which was cold, he figured he'd put it in the microwave to warm up. Kurt glanced at his nightstand clock which read 6pm. He must have slept the day away. No wonder the boys got restless.

He considered abandoning the room and going back out on his own but not back to the park, somewhere different, the thought crossed his mind last night in the cab but he had been too tired.

He felt like he had no right to their kindness, but at the same time he couldn't do that to Blaine, just up and leave without even thanking him, and also the boys did pay for him to stay there, it would be a poor way of repaying them to just run away because he was scared of feeling like he actually belonged somewhere.

He got out of bed not being used to the warmth and the security of the blankets and took the coffee and a magazine with him into the living room. He placed both on the table and found the cookie that Blaine managed to save for him in the kitchen with a stickynote 'for Kurt – enjoy'

Kurt ate the cookie while watching reruns of America's next top model and flipping through the magazine. By the time the TV went into commercial's his stomach growled. He was used to forcing himself to ignore the hunger, but knowing there was cheesecake for him…

 _Finn it's just a moist toilette what's your problem!_

 _MY PROBLEM? MY …PROBLEM?_

 _My Problem! Is that you're hiding in the closet, you don't tell anyone your gay when we all know it's true, you're forcing our parents to be together so that you can get closer to me and make a move on me! That's not okay, Kurt. I'm not like you._

 _Like me?_

 _I'm not a faggot!_

The tears fell angrily down Kurt's face as he stared surprised at Finn for being the one to say those words. He could understand Karofsky…and Azimio, but Finn?

 ** _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?_**

 _Dad?_

 _Burt Hummel stood in the doorway with his workclothes on_

 _Mr Hummel did you know Kurt's gay?… Go on Kurt, you have the perfect opportunity to come out, tell him that's why you wanted him and Carole to get together, tell him that's why you fancy me…_

 ** _Kurt please tell me this isn't true…_** Burt was closing his eyes like he didn't want to believe it. Kurt didn't know how to react, he stared dumbly at the floor bore he looked at Burt with tears in his eyes. He looked frightened and unsure as he answered "It's not true dad…"

 ** _Why is he saying all this then? You calling Finn a liar? Finn's a smart boy, or so Carole tells me…he wouldn't make this up_**

(I wonder if Carole knows her son throws other kids into dumpsters)

I wanted you to be happy…I wanted Carole to make you happy…Finn just doesn't understand tha..

 ** _Kurt stop lying to me and tell me the truth!_**

I'm not lying dad! Finn's just exaggerating…I'm not _-_

Burt only meant to slap him to knock some sense into him, but his hand went at an awkward angle and hit him across the cheek really hard making the impact worst. Kurt fell on the floor gasping and staring terrified at his father.

Burt's anger suddenly disappeared instead it turned to worry as he saw the blood on Kurt's face and the way his son was looking at him "Kurt…" He looked disheartened by the way Kurt was shrinking away from him.

Burt went down to touch his son but Kurt scrambled backways on the floor. "Kurt I'm sorry…" Kurt's back hit a bookcase and he used his hand to pull on the shelves to lift him up and he ran from the room before though whispering "What would you do to me if I were gay?" Kurt was sobbing not looking at his father or Finn as he ran out of the house ignoring Carole who was calling out for him …

"Kurt?"

Blaine's hand was wiping away the tears on his face "Hey…hey what's wrong?"

Kurt was lying on the couch, he must have fallen asleep when he woke up sweating.

"Bad dream?" Blaine asked ad Kurt sighed as he sat up with Blaine's help "Bad nightmare more like it,"

Blaine handed him a fresh coffee "I got this for you on the way back,"

"Thank you," Kurt whispered as he gratefully took a sip while Blaine smoothed back his hair on his forehead.

"I see you read the magazines," Blaine commented pointing to the stack on the edge of the couch's armrest. "I'm glad you were able to entertain yourself. I was worried it would be too boring for you,"

Kurt smiled "No, I love Vogue, Thanks for that, I missed catching up on the latest fashion,"

"What was your favourite issue?" Blaine beamed as Kurt made room on the couch for him to sit as he had his own cup of coffee.

Kurt forget the memory of why he ran away as he talked animatedly about his favourite Marc Jacobs collection and the new fashion line for the 2015 magazine, he approved of some of Blaine's opinions on what some of the men were wearing and debated with him on the shoes and bowties section.

Kurt then asked how the guys were and Blaine talked about some of their sightseeing they had done while Kurt was asleep. Blaine appeared how Kurt had appeared when he first arrived in New York. Excited, overwhelmed, shocked, did he mention excited?

"Oh and the people Kurt! I've never seen so many people in my life, and there's people playing drums on the street, the buildings are beautiful, and the snow, and the Christmas decorations, everything is… it's just magical,"

Kurt gave a delighted cackle and smiled widely. "It was the only place I wanted to go to when I left home," Kurt admitted and then bit his bottom lip as Blaine watched him carefully.

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's knee. "You don't have to tell me anything Kurt. Whatever happened is none of my business,"

Kurt nodded. "I trust you, and will tell you eventually. I'm tired of hiding and of keeping it to myself all the time, but if I _when I tell you_ …can you promise not to tell the others?"

Kurt had been thinking of doing this all day. He hated taken them for granted when they didn't know his situation, who he was, what happened. They had let a complete stranger into their mist and Kurt didn't want to pretend anymore that he had a right to that. He was just too tired of running away. Although he was scared, he was terrified that Blaine would react the same way as his father or Finn at least, if that was the case, Kurt was ready to give up.

He was tired of fighting who he was. Whatever happened would happen.

Blaine nodded eyes gleaming with curiosity. Still Blaine's hand squeezed Kurt's leg "Of course Kurt,"

When Blaine looked back at Kurt a moment later, the boy was quiet obviously not paying attention to what was happening on the screen. He had continued to watch America's next top model with Kurt and they both ate a piece of cake with their other coffee.

"When I was in highschool before I went to Dalton," Blaine began out of nowhere. Kurt stopped lifting the piece of cheesecake that he was about to put in his mouth and stared at Blaine. "I was in a public school," He added when seeing Kurt's face.

"These guys, they wanted to make my life a living hell. Of course they only ever bullied me when it was after school so the teacher's couldn't say anything," Kurt didn't want to seem rude so he continued to eat while he listened, eyes gazing at the screen but every so often looking at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged and looked somewhat frustrated. "People acted like they just didn't care you know…" Kurt looked confused and Blaine sighed "I'm gay Kurt,"

Kurt dropped his fork then and nodded slightly "Me too," He whispered and waited for Blaine to say what he needed to say. Blaine smiled "I'm glad, it would have been awkward If I was developing a crush for a straight boy,"

Kurt chuckled and blushed in response "You have a crush on me?"

"Do you have any idea how handsome you are?" Blaine said teasingly with a smirk "You can't not know that," Kurt looked away self-consciously before Blaine changed his face to one of seriousness "Anyway…after I came out…" Blaine stopped midsentence looking sad. Kurt wanted to kiss that sadness away or to at least hug him, but it was kind of hard with food in-between themselves.

"After I came out, I was basically bashed to the point where I was put in hospital just because they didn't like who I was,"

Kurt gasped. Hell, Blaine had it worst than he. He only ever had threats, and pushes and shoves but nothing to that extreme.

"Blaine…" Kurt looked disturbed and he reached a hand out to put it on the other boy's shoulder since that's all they were able to do at the moment. Blaine however was surprised by the touch and stared at his arm at which Kurt went to take it away as though stung by a bee but Blaine quickly grabbed it before he could and brought it to his lips. Watching Kurt to make sure it was okay, he kissed kurt's knuckles and then laced their fingers together.

Kurt's hand was still tingling as it was held by Blaine's soft ones. "It's okay…it gets better," He promised squeezing Kurt's hand.

"That's where I met Jeff. Did you know Jeff and Nick are also gay?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"They're couples too…Jeff was performing songs for patients and sometimes Nick would join in, and when they saw my condition, they did everything they could to cheer me up. I was basically at the lowest point of my life at that time in my life. My mother had just gone through a messy divorce with my father, so I didn't want her to have problems with me as well, so I didn't tell her that I was bashed when it happened. I told her I fell down a flight of stairs"

"How did they manage to believe that? Didn't they see the bruises?"

Kurt was the one rubbing soothing circles over Blaine's knuckles now.

"Doctors are homophobic in Westerville or they just didn't care like I said, they believed the story and told my mother what I told them. They gave me basic treatment to help the scarring, and just made me stay in hospital for a while, keeping me away from seeing people which is why I was thankful for Jeff and Nick's appearance. I didn't really have any friends to speak of till they came along.

It didn't help that this crazy idiotic teacher was on the news preaching about how we were young and didn't know anything yet, to know what we were… "

"That was Sue Sylvester," Kurt commented dryly.

Blaine looked astounded as he agreed "Yeah Sue's Corner, you watched it?"

"She was a psychopath teacher in my old school," Kurt answered. He wasn't going to lie to Blaine. Particularly after what he just told him. "So what happened?" Kurt pressed as Blaine's face changed into a more happy look. His eyes lightened up again from the dark thoughts that had occurred recently.

"And then nothing…they told me they were from Dalton, and that they were running short of singing vocalist and if I had the opportunity I should consider changing schools. They knew I could sing because I sang with them one time, when they encouraged me to join in. I told them the whole truth, because like you I was tired of hiding. I hadn't come out to my mother yet, they said singing would make me feel alive…

My mother got a lot of money from the divorce, and when she noticed how unhappy I was she asked if there was anything that would change that which is when I suggested Dalton, I said I'd pay it back when I got a job, and that I really wanted to go, but she said it wasn't necessary. My father owed this to me, she said and so I moved to Dalton, I board there and I love it, things don't always seem so bad after a while Kurt…they do at first, but there's a light at every tunnel,"

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked as he smiled and then went serious at Blaine's finished response. There was a small embarrassed silence as Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and said "What?"

"Did your dad know you were gay?"

Blaine nodded "Yeah, my dad was the only one who knew actually; I eventually told my mother and brother of course. I was scared of their reaction because of the bullies, but eventually Jeff and Nick helped me through it, and they were fine with it, my mother was more upset that my father knew first actually, but he knew since I was 7. My father and I got along well except for when he tried to make me straight by fixing cars, or singing duets with girls,"

"Did he ever hurt you?" Kurt said briskly. Blaine was also quick to answer "God no, not like that- he might not have been overly happy of my choices, but I was still his son,"

Kurt went quiet then and Blaine could sense he hit a weak spot.

"Kurt?"

"My dad hit me,"

Blaine's eyes extended and his mouth was agape as Kurt shook next to him in confusion, in hurt, in a range of emotions.

"I…"Kurt's voice trembled. "He hit me Blaine," Kurt sounded wrecked. He sniffled as he recalled the nightmare he had that day…

"I was so scared, I never seen my dad in such rage…such hatred, running away was the only thing I could think of, I know what you got was way worse but every time I thought I should go back, my thoughts went back to what my father looked like before hitting me, how angry he was…and Finn, I never heard Finn used the word Faggot before, I was so scared Blaine, so I left,"

Blaine moved both his and Kurt's cheesecake to the table because there was no way he was going to let Kurt cry without holding him.

Blaine scooted right next to Kurt and opened his arms "Come here," Kurt went to him.

Kurt sobbed and Blaine rocked him on the couch "I'm so sorry Kurt,"

Kurt didn't tell Blaine about the bullies, he didn't think he needed to when Blaine was already feeling upset at that part of the story. "I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered again and then he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "You're strong you know,"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine just cupped his face and nodded "Yes you are. You could have stayed, you could have gotten beaten up, or kicked out of the house or something who knows now but you went were you felt was safe, and Kurt…it takes courage to leave everything you know behind, it takes courage to go on your own path,"

"I don't feel strong," Kurt let Blaine wipe away his tears before lying down. Kurt looked down at him strangely.

"Maybe not right now at this second, but when you look back at yourself in future, you'll understand what I mean,"

"When living on the streets Blaine...starving, cold, hot, smelly, feeling worthless everyday of my life. I missed home. I missed glee club, thinking of how I messed my life so much by that one moment, how things might have been different had I just acted more straight, I wanted to die when you found me, and some part of me thinks that what my dad this was nothing. There are bullies every where you go, nowhere felt safe, and what he did wasn't that horrific, but even if I wanted to get home, I got no money to do so,"

"You knew those people in the park didn't you?" Blaine used this conversation as a way to bring that up, it had been eating on his mind.

Kurt closed his eyes as he nodded and lifted up his shirt. Blaine had already seen it before though, it made him sad to see the purple bruise again.

"They gave me that when I wouldn't move from my bench one night, I had been walking all day trying to find a seat to sleep on, and I refused to give it up to assholes,"

"Kurt…why don't I help you get home?"

Kurt shook his head at once.

"My family is not in New York, they're far away from here…and I'm not sure if I'm ready to face them yet,"

Blaine sighed as he rubbed Kurt's shoulders. He looked oddly determined as he demanded "Then come home with me,"

Kurt didn't have time to respond though as loud voices interrupted them at the door.

Kurt told Blaine he was going to go to the bathroom to wash his face as Blaine sighed heavily annoyed at having not heard Kurt's answered and glared at Thad and Trent who were the loudest, his glare softened when the beamed at him and showed him a bag "We brought you and Kurt back some dinner since you didn't eat any when we got some too worried about him,"

"Wes wanted everyone back in here so we can practise,"

"I'm not so sure practising in the hotel room is a good idea," Blaine laughed trying not to appear so distressed in front of his fellow Warblers.

"Why not?" David asked who was using a fork to take a bite of cheesecake from the box at which Blaine scowled at him. "What there's a whole cake here!" He defended himself as Blaine rolled his eyes. Trent also got a fork out to do the same and they both debated on how delicious the cake actually was.

"It's a 7 out of 10" Trent commented as David playfully hit his arm "Nah man it's a 10.5 out of 10! What's wrong with you? This is the best cheesecake I ever tasted, I bet that honeybunny at the café made it,"

"There's no such thing as 10.5 out of 10 David, no wonder you failed Maths,"

"EXCUSE ME, you're the one in beginner class! I'm in advanced Maths,"

"GUYS!" Blaine shouted which caused them to look at him "Where is Wes anyway?"

"I don't see why we shouldn't practise in the lobby," Wes mentioned from the back where

Both Wes and Kurt came out then as Trent had pointed in that directions when responding to Blaine's question "I was just giving the newbie his new uniform,"

Blaine stared at Kurt. The boy was beautiful. His face clean and fresh again, he smiled at Wes and Wes must have had a conversation with Kurt beforehand because he gave him a silent approved nod, which meant only one thing.

Wes was on your side, and the only way Wes was on your side is if you proved yourself worthy of his trust.

Blaine walked up to them and smoothed out Kurt's lapel "Welcome to the Warblers Kurt,"


	5. Chapter 5

Burt Hummel just hung up the phone with Finn, so he and Carole could finish their dinner.

Burt barely touched his food. He lost several pounds since Kurt left and he was unreachable. He was tired. He was bushed.

Carole was worried about him. She did everything for him, and if it weren't for her Burt wouldn't be so sure about where he'd be. She forced him to eat. She forced him to sleep and take care of himself and his job.

"Everything okay?" Carole asked. He barely said a word unless it was about Finn, work or Carole's work. "Sweetie, what did Finn say?" Carole had given the phone to him for him to talk.

"It's nothing to worry about, they've arrived and they tied with The Warblers," Burt said coolly, giving a fake smile.

He didn't want to burden Carole with the hope of what Finn had just told him. Finn swore he saw Kurt in New York, but the way he described him to Burt made him feel sick to the stomach.

Carole smiled sadly. "You're thinking about Kurt aren't you? How you wish he'd be there with them, we all know how excited he was to go to New York," Burt nodded poorly.

~Flashback~

 ** _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?_**

Kurt had the whole room decorated rather…well unmanly like and Burt could understand why Finn was annoyed to an extent but something was fishy about the way the two boys were glaring at each other. He had heard shouting downstairs from when he walked into the house after arriving from work and he needed to get to the bottom of it. Coming home from work to find his family falling apart was not what he needed right now. He just wanted to sleep, he just needed everyone to stop shouting and stop telling lies so he could sleep for one peaceful night.

Someone at the school, a random father had called anonymously on him on the phone telling him to take his faggot, gay son out of McKinley high so he didn't spread fairy dust everywhere. Burt couldn't just leave it at that and go home to talk to Kurt about it. He had to work a 10 hour shift only to come home listening to Finn and Kurt argue.

"We all know how much you love Kurt honey…you were just overly stressed, you can't keep beating yourself up over this," Carole was saying. He looked at her and shrugged.

"What else am I meant to do? Act all happy and pretend I'm in lala-land?"

"Come with me to the hospital tomorrow, you're going to meet some of my patients so you remember what you still have left,"

"I don't feel like going anywhere Carole. I don't even like going to work anymore, the customers make me so angry when they tell me their (so-called-problems) and I feel like shouting that (My son is MISSING and you complain you don't have your car to go on a holiday?) "

"Burt Hummel, you're coming with me tomorrow whether I have to drag you out of the house myself or not,"

"You'll have to drag me out then, because I'm not going anywhere unless it's too look for Kurt, and since you won't let me do that no more-"

Carole sighed and they quietly returned to their meal.

His baby boy was _scared_ of him. He was the worse father of the year, particularly when he talked to Kurt's teachers and realised what idiots they all were and how nobody seemed to know what was going on in Kurt's mind.

His mind replayed the scene of the basement. Burt played with the food on his plate and then his eyes trailed over to his right hand, the hand that had hit Kurt. The hand he now hated with every fibre of his being.

Burt sighed as he put down his fork. "I'm not hungry Carole. I'm going to bed,"

Carole ate dinner alone that night and put Burt's untouched food in the fridge before she left for work.

….

Back at 'The New York Inn' where the Warblers were staying in Blaine, Jeff and Nick's room. Kurt sang 'Blackbird' for his solo audition and The Warblers stared in awe. They were blown away.

Blaine in particular couldn't get his eyes of Kurt, eventually humming in the background which encouraged the others to do the same. Kurt was flawless. Kurt sang as though he was the bird with the broken wing and it moved him. When he finished, tears were falling down his face because there was complete silence before Trent got up and gave him a big hug.

The others one by one got up and they clapped Kurt on the shoulder who was obviously overwhelmed. He wasn't used to so much support from boys before.

"I think I speak on behalf of all of us when I say you're definitely in Kurt," Blaine said as Wes handed Kurt a broach.

"What is this?" Kurt asked eyeing the bird on the front of the badge running his fingers over the picture.

"It's the Warbler badge…picture of a Warbler and the badge is made in bronze, we always nominate a special member of the group when we think they did spectacular and deserve to be rewarded, it's yours Kurt"

Kurt was at loss for words. "Thank you," He whispered as Thad helped him put it on.

Blaine was watching the scene with a huge smile on his face, he then clapped his hands to grab the boys attention "Alright boys let's get practising,"

"Woah woah woah, so everyone is okay with this all of a sudden?" Sebastian demanded as he looked around the room. The boys went silent. Blaine had moved next to Kurt again and Wes was sitting next to David on the couch with Thad who were the Warbler council. Everyone else was standing near Kurt or Blaine except for Sebastian who had been sitting on the floors carpet.

"We don't know where you're from, who you are, he could be a spy for all we know," Sebastian explained himself, waving a hand at Kurt to Thad and David who looked at each other taking that into consideration. Blaine didn't looked concerned at all as he replied calmly "Kurt's not a spy Sebastian, and where Kurt is from does not matter, like you mentioned he only needs to wear the blazer"

"Yes I said that but we still don't need to accept him straight away! Not only that we still know nothing about him! It does matter when it concerns the rest of us and our safety as to where he comes from, and his girly voice won't help us in the competition anyway," Sebastian looked at Blaine angrily.

Kurt was quiet, as much as he didn't like Sebastian, he could understand where he was coming from.

"Girly voice?! Sebastian if you can't speak to Kurt with respect, you're not singing for Nationals, and now we have Kurt we don't really need you anyway, we don't tolerate this kind of behaviour, so you make your choice, get of your high horse, and get over the fact that you're just jealous because Kurt got in with all of us in agreement and you had to audition 3 times, now no more comments for you or I'll ban you for the rest of the year," David stood up as he said this to Sebastian eyeing him careful while the others watched in alert.

"Screw you all then," Sebastian fumed. He stormed out of the room.

"Good riddance," Trent nodded.

David was still in a foul mood when he pointed at him and said "Watch it Trent," when Nick turned to his friend. He had never seen him act that way "You okay dude?"

David shut his eyes and nodded as he calmed himself down. "He made a mockery of my cultural background when I first joined, I wasn't going to let him do the same with Kurt, I don't care where your from Kurt, you can sing kid, and you're one of us, don't ever listen to him,"

"Any more objections?" David asked the room and they all immediately shook their heads as Kurt smiled at him. He made a mental note to pay him back somehow for sticking up for him. "I didn't think so, now let's go back to the beginning,"

….

"We should be practising our next songs guys!" Rachel whined as the New Directions sat around Hyde Park eating hot dogs the next day after their own victory tie with the Warblers. Mercedes rolled her eyes and Quinn spoke up "Berry relax, the finals isn't on till next week, we got another 5 days till then,"

Mike nodded next to Tina who was sharing their hot dog.

Mr Shuester had allowed them to go out for a bit to enjoy their victory in making it to the finals while he organised their stay in a hotel. They didn't have much money, and had slept in the school bus the night before.

"Finn…you're so lucky that they had allowed a 10 minute interval because we would have been screwed, and the Garglers would have beaten us" Puck commented as Artie then looked at Finn "Yeah man, why'd you run of like that,"

"It's the Warblers Puck, not the Garglers," Finn said matter-of-factly.

"The Warblers then…what kind of a stupid name is that anyway?" Puck rolled his eyes as Mercedes and Tina chuckled and Artie shook his head unbelievingly at Puck.

"I thought I saw someone," Finn added in answer to Puck's remark.

"He was seeing ghosts," Mercedes answered still angry at Finn and barely talking to him. She hated him for bringing up Kurt. She already found it hard enough to sleep at night. Finn looked frustrated, and he didn't like sitting still. His girlfriend could see there was more to it as she put an arm on his "Finn what's wrong?"

"You've been acting weird all day potato head," Santana added with an unamused presence.

"Just lay off me alright! I know you all think I'm stupid anyway," Finn got up and threw his hotdog in the bin without barely touching it which wasn't like Finn, he turned to face the group but there was too much anger on his face and he marched away.

Sam was the one who decided to confront Finn telling Rachel to sit back down as she was going to do so. Nobody spoke more than 10 words to Finn unless it was about rehearsals in Glee. That's the way it's been since Kurt had vanished, but today in particular he had been more vocal and more strange than usual. He looked distant and uninterested in everything that was happening, something was clouding his mind and only Rachel and Sam noticed.

Everyone else didn't pay any attention to Finn, they started chatting again about what they were going to do next and where they should practise there next performance, as well as which song they should practise.

Sam followed Finn walk down the path "Mind if I join you?" He asked as Finn shrugged in reply.

"I don't think you're stupid by the way," Sam added as they walked side by side. Finn sighed heavily. "I'm not stupid- but I am an idiot, so it doesn't matter, what's the difference?"

"It does matter, there's something you're not telling us man, talk to me? You helped me when I was homeless, you helped me come back to you guys; let me do the same,"

Finn stared at Sam. They could see the others laughing and chatting away clearly uninterested where they had disappeared to. Only Rachel was looking their way giving them a sharp glance of suspicion.

Finn smiled at her to reassure it was okay and she was distracted by something Santana was saying. Finn turned back to Sam his face stern as Sam waited "

"Now look. I know you don't like me, you don't have to lie like they all do just to keep me in the club, but I am 100% sure I saw him that day. I even went to look for him and saw him again in the foyer. Kurt's here…"

"In New York?" Sam asked and Finn nodded saying loudly "YES in New York. And I plan on finding him,"

"How?" Sam asked looking around him and causing Finn to do the same "Do you realise how big New York City is?"

"He couldn't have gotten far from here. He'd be in the main city, since that's where I saw him. Sam I don't care if I have to search every park, every café, I have to find him,"

"I thought you didn't even like Kurt," Sam admitted since Finn rarely talked about what happened at home, even though there was gossip, and the glee club found out through Jacob Israel, and of course Burt and Carole who were griefly stricken over Kurt's disappearance.

Burt was working himself like a dog trying to take his mind of it and searching for Kurt every night in his truck until Carole convinced him to stop.

They cancelled the wedding Burt and Carole were going to have because of the tense atmosphere and how nothing was going right with the Hummels and Hudsons.

"It's not Kurt himself…it's the way he was behaving…" Finn told as they continued to walk further away so they wouldn't look stupid just standing there. Finn put a hand on his head looking like he wanted to tear his hair out.

"I said things I'm not proud of Sam, I AM the reason Kurt's gone, not because Burt hit him. If I hadn't shouted at Kurt…if I hadn't said he was a faggot," Finn said disgusted at himself.

Sam stared long and hard at him "You of all people called him a faggot? We already knew he was gay! I didn't realise you were that shallow,"

Finn paced up and down looking at Sam with defeat but also something else Sam couldn't quite understand.

"I know! I know alright? I know what I said was wrong, can't you see this is why I have to fix this,"

"Finding Kurt is not going to make him want to come home again you know, I know what it's like to be homeless, and when you've been fighting on the streets for so long and it's all you've ever known then it changes you, it makes you more resilient, it makes you rely on fighting for survival," Sam promised and Finn agreed "Yes I know, but it's a start, and I'll do everything I can to make Kurt realise that I hadn't meant what I said…anything,"

"But you did mean it, you wouldn't have said it, if you hadn't meant it, don't give me that crap," Sam frowned looking unconvinced at Finn's defence.

"I already hate myself as it is, I don't need your help in that department," Finn announced as he looked around him. He was supposed to be having the time of his life, but instead he hated New York. Hated it for being so big, so far away from what he knew.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to sound cruel but…I miss Kurt too you know? He helped donate clothes to me and cook for my family. I want him safe just as much as anyone else,"

"Then please…help me Sam, help me find Kurt," Finn was holding Sam's shoulders and he didn't care that Rachel was eyeing them anxiously.

Sam stared back at him with equal amount of determination as he nodded "Where do we start?"

"I have an idea…" Finn began and told Sam to sit down so he could tell him his plan.


	6. Chapter 6

They were going to perform but decided to do more sightseeing instead as nobody felt like it after that argument with Sebastian. They did do a couple of songs in the room and then vowed to practise in the lobby the next day. Kurt wore his Dalton uniform all the time now and Blaine told him it looked terribly good on him. The other boys finished Kurt's cheesecake in the fridge, and Thad promised to buy him another one since he ate the last piece. Then all the boys left and they went to Time Square.

Blaine walked around Time Square with Kurt till they decided to go see the Botanical Gardens as Kurt realised Blaine loved flowers and he knew just how pretty it was in the Botanical Gardens. They walked hand in hand strolling through the footpaths and lay on the grass listening to Blaine's ipod music.

A few hours later Jeff woke up on impulse. He forgot where he was at the moment. The room was dark. There were pizza boxes on his table in the corner, there was a picture frame of a city on his wall… _Oh right they were in New York…_

Someone was screaming. It wasn't a loud scream, more like muffling as though it was trying to be held back, but it was screaming regardless. Even though it was far away Jeff had a vague idea of which room it was. He threw the covers of the bed and headed to the left of Blaine's room down the hall. How everyone else managed not to hear it was beyond him. His ears were trained for this sort of thing. He did work in the trauma centre of the hospital after all and volunteered there.

Nick also had heard and was opening the door from his room when he saw Jeff heading to Kurt's room "Don't worry baby, I'll go make sure he's okay," He said calmly, kissing his boyfriend before Nick nodded and went back inside his room yawning. Even though they were in New York, they didn't want to make the other guys feel uncomfortable by sharing a room.

He didn't bother tapping Kurt's door. He knew that most people who suffered nightmares, often held it to themselves. He opened the door and quickly closed it as he watched Kurt hold his legs close to his chest.

"Hey… do you need anything? Some water? Coffee? A hug?"

Kurt didn't answer. He was holding his knees together and tears were falling down his face.

Jeff sat on the edge of his bed.

"Whatever happened Kurt, it's gone now, your safe here and none of us are going to let you get hurt alright,"

Kurt hiccupped loudly and whispered "Don't tell Blaine that I'm like this," Kurt closed his eyes as he spoke quietly "I don't want him to think I'm crazy,"

Jeff moved closer and put a hand on one of his knees "I won't say anything that you don't want me to say Kurt, but he won't judge you, you know. He's crazy about you, we all know you went through something big, and for the record I don't think you're crazy so I doubt he would,"

"Blaine told me you met him at the hospital…" Kurt nodded and looked up at the 16 year old boy with ridiculously blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Jeff nodded "You know about his past then?" Kurt smiled sadly as he said "Yeah I wish he hadn't had to go through that,"

"You're changing the subject," Jeff pointed out "Kurt I work in the hospital back home, I know what people are thinking most of the time, and you're thinking right now that you can get me to leave by talking about Blaine, and acting all friendly with me, so I'll go back to my room thinking everything is all okay again, and then you'll pretend to be sleeping when in fact your reliving every bad thing that happened in your life in your mind, and just from hearing that scream from the room, I know you're not okay so I'm not even going to ask that imprudent question,"

There was a strange silence as Jeff smiled at Kurt kindly.

"Are you psychic? Kurt asked. Jeff laughed and shook his head. "If I were, I'd be working for Dr Phil," Jeff replied and Kurt laughed awkwardly.

"Ah, you watch Dr Phil, that explains the aura of sophistication,"

"Again your changing the subject Kurt, I may be blonde, but were not all stupid you know. Now what was your nightmare about?"

Kurt bit his lip and Jeff sat on his bed crossing his long legs "Unless of course you want me to go get Blaine, I'm not going to leave you here to suffer on your own just so you know, so either you tell me or you let him comfort you, even if it's just to be with you, you can't be on your own," Kurt could see he was not going to give up on this.

"If you want me to leave after I tell you this, I'll understand. Just let me say goodbye to Blaine if you do," Kurt began pleading as Jeff put a hand up to stop him and announced "Let me hear your story first before I make any sort of decision okay?"

At that Kurt retold what he told Blaine to Jeff. Jeff listened patiently without ever interrupting. When Kurt was done Jeff stared at Kurt calmly.

"What made you think that I would kick you out for that? It's not your fault that you're here. I'm actually really glad that Blaine brought you here, you deserve to feel safe,"

"You don't think I'm taking him for granted?" Kurt asked, Sebastian's words had stuck with him since the confrontation in the venue and he had been feeling guilty and slightly ashamed from the time when that happened.

Jeff was appalled at the thought that Kurt was treating Blaine in such a way, when he never asked for anything in return and he said as much to Kurt. "You never asked for Blaine's help. You never pressed him Kurt, I think that's why I trust you when you say you don't take him for granted. I've met people who do take others for granted, and they don't behave like you do. You're noble, and I have a lot of admiration for you in being so when it's okay not to be noble all the time, so no, I don't think you're taking him for granted, and no I'm not kicking you out, instead I'm offering to be your ally, I want to be your friend too Kurt, we Warblers stick up for each other,"

"But he did buy me hot chocolate…and cheesecake and…other food, and coffee, and you all let me crash here," Kurt added but Jeff looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck and barely audible mentioned "Blaine…made me swear not to tell you this, but since were being honest here and I can't see why I shouldn't … he told me about you not wanting him to buy you stuff because you were homeless and had a lot of self-pride, and as for this room, we all chipped in because we want you to sing with us at Nationals, not just because you need a place to stay,"

"He told you that I was homeless?" Kurt was being cynical as Jeff appeared composed.

"I pretty much demanded he tell me what was going on and why we were letting a stranger in our place when we got back on the first day, and you pretty much passed out on his lap. I know Blaine better than anyone, and I know when he's keeping something to himself, and that's a dangerous place to be in,"

Kurt sat up in the bed as he had been lying down and he crossed his legs. "Thank you for not judging me,"

Jeff smiled. "Never. I'm sorry your dad hit you by the way, that's a rotten way to come out,"

"How did you come out? If you don't mind me asking," Kurt asked as Jeff smiled again and a small blush crept to his cheeks.

"Nick…he and I…I love Nick Kurt,"

Kurt had a smile on his face now too as Jeff explained "We fought it at first, thinking it was just experimentation, but then we found we couldn't get enough of each other. We tried dating girls, but both of us kept ending up confronting one another and saying it wasn't working out. Nick pretty much outed me by serenading me in front of the gap. Kurt laughed as Jeff face palmed at the memory but he also had a fond look on his face as he recalled the day.

I told Blaine I was in love with him, and apparently Nick was also talking to Blaine about us as a couple.

"So Blaine was a matchmaker?" Kurt offered as Jeff laughed loudly at that and nodded "Yeah… I suppose when you put it like that he was, he told Nick apparently, that if he ever liked someone so much that his heart would burst, he would do it in song, and that was intentional to get Nick in getting together with me, and apparently the other Warblers were betting on us, but we were so oblivious to it all, so Nick asked the guys as a favour to help him sing to the love of his life, but he never said it was a guy, boy did we get a lot of teasing that day and of course when the gap attack happened, it was posted on YouTube, and my mum heard about it from a patient. She's a Nurse by the way, hence why I work in the hospital, and they all could tell we were going to get together eventually. She said we were soulmates,"

"I always liked the idea of soulmates," Kurt admitted. He seemed very content and oddly happy by what Jeff had just told him.

Maybe Kurt just needed to be reminded that bad things didn't always happen to gay people. Jeff thought to himself. He then rolled his eyes and opened his arms "Now come here and give old Jeff a hug,"

Kurt laughed as he allowed Jeff to embrace him. Jeff and Kurt talked all night, and neither got to sleep when Blaine came in to hand Kurt his coffee only to find him with company.

"Don't fret Blaine, I'm sure my boyfriend is wondering where I am, it was nice chatting with you Kurt, sorry to keep you from sleeping," He winked as he got up by pushing both his hands on the bed and lifting himself up. Blaine looked puzzled by the scene as he watched Kurt smile back "Likewise,"

* * *

Kurt had felt amazing feeling a part of a group again. He didn't even care that he was singing in the background because they included him in everything, in every decision they decided. When there was a new move being introduced, they were sure to make sure he knew how to do it. When there was a question of which song Blaine should sing. His opinions were valued.

I mean of course Blaine stole the ultimate spotlight, but Kurt didn't mind so much. He loved hearing Blaine sing. He loved having Blaine as their leader. He was just incredible. He was the only thing that Kurt could currently think about, which is why he had been staring at him after they finished singing to the people at the hotel who all applauded them at which Blaine had shouted "Warblers, I think we're ready for Nationals!" at which there were drumrolls and clapping involved from the small crowd gathered.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Kurt asked Blaine as he found him standing alone looking rather pensive when Kurt went to him. The Warblers were busy chatting amongst themselves and Blaine snapped out of his trance as he looked to Kurt with a smile. "I'm thinking – I'm thinking that we deserve a little fun," Blaine stalled.

"Fun?" Kurt repeated as Blaine nodded "Just you and me," Kurt was uncertain about where this was going and it showed on his face as Blaine continued discussing his thoughts "We've had too much on our minds and were in New York for christ-sake Kurt, we should be having fun around here, and I think it's about time someone took you out for once, how does a Broadway musical sound….and then perhaps ice-skating with some hot chocolate afterwards?"

Blaine was radiant and more confident than Kurt had ever seen him and his eyes never left Kurt's sight. Blaine grinned feeling as sense of satisfaction as Kurt's eyes lit up at the mention of a Musical but then Kurt seemed to be thinking of something and it's as if Blaine read his mind he showed him the tickets for front seats.

"Remember Max the security guard? Well he just happens to be working on Broadway for Wicked's opening night and recently he managed to score 2 spare tickets, unfortunately the people he got them for couldn't make it and he rang me up today to see if I were interested… so you don't have to worry about the cost, and I'll pay for the ice skating its only like 5 bucks it's not going to cost an arm and a leg, what do you say Kurt? Will you accompany me?"

 _"Blaine…"_ Kurt was looking at the tickets wistfully. He really wanted to say yes …and the way Blaine was looking at him was making him feel giddy.

Blaine grabbed his hands gently "Please Kurt. I'm asking you as a date. Not as a friend who wants to help you out. Not just as a mentor, even though I'd like you to think me as one. This is nothing about you being in your situation, it's me wanting to spoil you as a person and if you say no I'll feel highly offended,"

"I don't understand how you could want me to go with you" Kurt admitted as Blaine grabbed his hands and said in a soft, compelling voice, excluding the rest of the Warblers as effectively as if they had been alone

"Because you're amazing Kurt. You're funny, you're nice, you're handsome…very good reasons in my opinion and we both have a lot of things in common. Do I really need to go on? Nobody in this room will enjoy Wicked more than you and I Kurt, and we both know it. Now I know I only known you a short amount of time, but this is a good way to get to know someone don't you think?"

Kurt snickered at that as he squeezed both Blaine's hands. It was a comfortable-bold move for him but he was getting familiar with the softness of Blaine's skin and the way his hands fit perfectly with his own pale ones.

"Please go out with me," Blaine was particularly begging now and Kurt couldn't help but smile and rolled his eyes "Fine…but I'm paying for the hot chocolate," Kurt showed Blaine the $5 he found.

"Where did…:

"I found it, when I ran from the venue, I know it's stealing but-"

"Don't bother explaining dummy. You can pay for the hot chocolate so long as you agree that you'll come,"

"I'll go," Kurt nodded "I'd love to go with you Blaine Warbler," and Blaine threw his arms around him in a massive hug.

"Wonderful now we'll go shopping so we can get you a new outfit!"

" _BLAINE_ what part of not wasting your money on me don't you under-"

Blaine silenced him by pecking him on the edge of his lips and Kurt's face was burning.

Of course the Warblers happened to noticed that as Trent whistled from the other side of the room when Blaine broke away. Kurt flushed finishing the sentence fluttering his eyes open as he had closed it in shock "Stand…."

* * *

"Hey Mercedes," Sam said as he went to join Mercedes while she ate her burger in Time's Square

"What do you want Sam?" Mercedes said flatly. She was no fool.

"I just wanted to talk to you a little bit…you've seem a little distracted lately, you know I never understood why they called it Time Square, I don't see any clocks," Sam ordered the triple deluxe as Mercedes ordered the 'diva special'.

"Sam, you barely talk to me in class, why do I get the feeling this is something to do with Hudson? If I got nothing to say to him, I got nothing to say to you either, he's not doing a really good job of hiding by the way," Mercedes pointed her knife over to where Finn was sitting in the opposite booth.

Mercedes had a point. Sam looked to Finn who was pretending to hide behind the menu, but for one the menu was upside down, and for two peaking every 3 minutes wasn't exactly being subtle, but at least she was talking to Sam and mentioning Finn's name, it was a start.

"Don't even think about bringing up you-know-who's name," Mercedes said immediately putting a hand in his face to stop him talking and when she put it back down he asked

"Voldemort?" Sam shrugged looking very serious. Mercedes actually raised an eyebrow as Sam added "I didn't know they filmed Harry Potter in NewYork," and she burst out laughing. "No…you knucklehead, you know I mean Kurt,"

Mercedes sighed as she finally put her knife down, she turned towards Finn and waved him over.

"You're the worst spy ever Finn, get your bony white ass over here, and stop being a creep,"

Finn put the menu down and headed over to Sam and Mercedes on their booth leaning on their table and looked at Mercedes in the eyes he spoke "Mercedes…I'm not here to apologise for my actions, I know I'll never be forgiven for that, but I need your help. I just want to find Kurt. Sam was going to talk to you on behalf of me since you won't listen to me,"

Mercedes was losing patience as she crossed her arms "What makes you so sure you saw Kurt that day at Nationals? How dare you act like you care about Kurt, when you're the one that scared him away because you don't like who he is. So what if Kurt's gay? He's more of a man than you'll ever be and how come we didn't see him if what you said was true?"

Mercedes had been thinking about this the whole time. It was the reason why she didn't believe Finn. She would be annoyed at herself if she hadn't even recognised her best friend in the crowd and yet Finn did _of all people!_

"And why don't you go ask Rachel…she's your girlfriend," Mercedes made a point to mention.

Finn didn't flinch as he answered "I deserved that. Yeah but both Sam and I know you're Kurt's best friend. You know him more than Rachel does,"

Mercedes gave a little shrug/nod as she acknowledged that yes while that might be true "Why would I want to help you? You hurt him bad Finn, you hurt all of us,"

"Because he's going to be my brother, and I want to be a good brother to Kurt, but I can't if he's not around, and I can't make it up to him,"

"You can't undo what's been done," Mercedes said wisely. Finn looked frustrated as he retorted "I can't let my family fall apart either," Mercedes sighed. He did have a point, and she knew how important family was. If there was even the slightest hope that Kurt was around here, why shouldn't she give it a shot.

Mercedes stared at him hard "What do you want me to do then Justin Timberlake?"

"You know Kurt really well don't you? You hang out with him and everything," Finn was trying to make a point but Mercedes interrupted "Finn just get to the point,"

"What were his favourite hobbies?" Sam answered eyeing Finn to make sure he wasn't annoyed, but Finn was waiting for her response. Mercedes frowned as she thought about it. "Well he liked fashion, he liked Vogue in particular, he loves Musicals and singing, and he loves sewing…"

Sam's eyes lit up as he and Finn shared a look halfway through the list.

Finn looked cheerful as he exclaimed "Musicals! That's it!" Mercedes looked confused as Sam high fived Finn when they both agreed. Sam started looking into his google maps as to how to get to Broadway.

Mercedes tried to remain collected as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on "What about it?"

"Broadway, it's like the place for musical freaks right?" Sam added.

"He means stars, like actors" Finn corrected when seeing Mercedes give him an evil look.

"Yeah…" It was beginning to dawn on Mercedes "You're not saying what I think you're saying…" Mercedes muttered as Sam nodded in answer and Finn looked pleased.

"I think Kurt would go to Broadway even if it's just to see the outside of it, he's always wanted to go," Mercedes was nodding with her thumb under her chin her elbow on the table and her head bobbing up and down as she considered the idea.

"But he's been in New York for 5 months, don't you think he would have seen it by now?" Sam questioned and Finn looked worried as he grimaced "You have a point,"

Mercedes finally smiled for the first time in forever and she held out a pamphlet to the boys.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that yet…I think our boy would want to see this,"

Finn quickly grabbed the pamphlet and Sam looked over Mercedes's shoulder to look at it too

 ** _WICKED NOW PLAYING, LIMITED TIME ONLY….GET YOUR TICKETS NOW AND DEFY GRAVITY!_**

* * *

"Kurt _come on_ call it an early birthday present for next year?" Jeff was waving the money at him.

"How do you know we'll still be friends next year!" Kurt refused as Jeff sighed "An early Christmas present then…"

 _"No!_ Look I'm glad you guys are all happy that Blaine wants to take me out _god knows why…_ but I'm not letting you all splurge on me, not that I'm not grateful!"

"Blaine's right, you are stubborn," Jeff sighed. Nick laughed as Kurt spared him a death glare and quarrelled "Blaine said what?"

Nick patted his boyfriend's shoulder then interjected "Jeff honey I'll handle this…Kurt look we know Blaine's asking you out as a date, and as a gay couple we know how important it is to look good, please let us do a makeover for you it'll be doing us a favour more than you one,"

 _"_ How is spending money on me doing you guys a favour?" Kurt quizzed.

"Marc Jacobs is having a sale….and both Jeff and I already have the latest Marcs, it'd be an insult to New York Fashion fanatics not to attend…"

"I…no, you're just saying that to try and tempt me, look guys I appreciate it but I really can't take your offer"

"If you don't let us do a makeover on you we'll do it on him, and Blaine already has designer clothes, plus he wastes it on ridiculous bowties, you would put our money to good waste we -just know it," Jeff was particularly pleading now.

Kurt contemplated this as he sighed.

"If I say yes, you guys have to help me get a job so I can pay you all back for your kindness, and the other guys for the room,"

"It's a deal," Jeff beamed holding out a hand as Kurt sighed and took it. They shook on it.

* * *

"What time is the show on?" Mercedes asked as Finn opened up the pamphlet.

"First session is at 1pm, next session is at 6pm, then 8pm, then 10pm and same time tomorrow,"

Mercedes sighed "Do you know how ridiculous this is going to sound to the others?"

"We'll have to make something up," Sam proposed.

"We could go to all the shows, and see if he turns up, and if anybody asks were just going to Time Square to do some shopping, since Macy's is literally just around the corner from Broadway,"

"What if Rachel ends up going?" Finn looked uncomfortable about lying to his girlfriend.

"We'll have to deal with that if it happens, but I doubt Berry will use the first real day in New York to see show of Wicked which she has seen a million of times, there's so much to do in New York, and why can't we say were just seeing what's on?"

"Alright, let's do this," Sam clapped his hands. They finished their burgers and went to tell the others that they were going to do some sightseeing in Time Squar.

* * *

When Blaine picked up Kurt later on from his room since Jeff and Nick had pretty much kidnapped him for the day he was taken aback by how stunning Kurt looked when he opened the door. Jeff and Nick were sitting on Kurt's bed grinning at them and pretended to be casual but Blaine saw right through it that they did this. Blaine did notice however Kurt had his green scarf on and had matching green gloves and he grinned broadly at him.

Blaine put out a hand to Kurt and Kurt took it as Blaine added "Ready to go gorgeous?" Kurt flushed to the top of his scalp as Jeff called " _DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO!"_ and then Nick also added "Go get him Kurt!"

"I think my friends like you more than they like me now," Blaine whined to Kurt as they took the elevator down to the lobby with Blaine holding Kurt's hand as Kurt laughed and shook his head "I doubt it, by the way you look very dashing without your uniform," Kurt couldn't but hide a grin since Blaine was wearing a tux and the other boys had bet he would come in suspenders and bowties.

"I try," Blaine's cheeks reddened...

"I will say it, I will keep saying it till the day I die, Wicked is by far the best show I have ever seen in my life," Blaine laughed at how bewitched Kurt was at this moment. There were no worries, no concerns, he appeared to be having a fabulous time as he waited hand in hand with Blaine to get ice cream. There was an ice cream stand down the street next to the ice skating rink which they decided to eat for a snack.

"I'm really glad you enjoyed the show Kurt,"

"Are you kidding!? I got to see Wicked on Broadway Blaine! It's my childish dream come true! This is the best day of my life, and I'm really glad you're with me," He looked like he really meant it as he was particularly jumping with joy and his hand was holding tight to Blaine's.

Blaine was staring at Kurt's lips which just kept on talking. He could do this. He just had to move a little closer and press his lips to Kurt's. All it needed was him to move a little closer. Kurt was still talking when he snapped himself out of it.

"Excuse me sir what flavour ice cream did you want?"

The lady at the ice cream parlour was speaking as Blaine quickly shook his head and turned to the menu. "What's the surprise sundae?" He asked as the lady chuckled. Kurt was busy watching children play on the ice skating rink that was nearby.

"It's a surprise of course, but normally only couples on dates buy the Surprise Sunday, you might be interested in the double deck strawberry…"

"I'll get 2 Surprise Sundaes please," Blaine cut her off and she looked stunned, that caught Kurt's attention as he looked to Blaine when he mentioned 'date'

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I hadn't meant to assume that he wasn't your…you know what I'll add extra chocolate for you boys,"

When they got their ice creams, the sundaes had chocolate smiley faces on it and Kurt laughed as the smiley face to Blaine. Blaine walked Kurt to a sitting area in front of the ice skating rink. The storm that had been had calmed down dramatically. It was now only snowing gently and it looked pretty with the couples skiing and the children building snowmans in the park and the snow falling all around them with the Christmas lights decorating the night sky.

Suddenly Blaine laughed. Kurt looked to the other boy smirking "What's so funny?"

Blaine was looking at him with a cheeky grin as he said "You got a little ice-cream on your nose,"

Kurt was flustered as he immediately went to wipe it of and asked "Is it gone?" Blaine chuckled as he shook his head in answer and then said "No here…"

He reached his finger to Kurt's nose and when he wiped it of his finger stayed there.

* * *

Finn, Sam and Mercedes went to all of the show times. They stayed the whole day, killing the time by eating and drinking coffee in one of the cafes nearby Broadway which ironically was the diner where all the stars worked in.

When the crowds gathered, they left their seats to look for Kurt, pretending to be a tourist just sightseeing.

When it came to the 9pm session Mercedes had spotted Kurt easily. There was no way she could miss the pale like skin and the thin body with the beautifully styled hair. She inhaled deeply and was ready to shout his name but what she hadn't expected to see was the smile on Kurt's face and the way his eyes lit up as he was listening to whatever his companion was saying, they were holding icecream and the stranger's finger was on his nose then her eyes moved over to the companion which was a boy… a boy who looked the same age and was staring at Kurt like he hung the moon and the stars above. She had seen standing in line to watch Wicked, but hadn't had a good chance to really look at Kurt till now.

She had never seen Kurt look so happy.

How could she barge in and act like she wanted what was best for Kurt when obviously what was best for Kurt was what was right in front of him?

Then the boy leaned in, watching Kurt to make sure he was okay with it, and Mercedes watched as Kurt closed his eyes while the other boy kissed Kurt softly. They were beautiful together.

Mercedes felt happy for the first time since Kurt left and internally squealed for her boy when suddenly a hand went on her shoulder. She turned around, it was Sam.

"Did you see him?"

Mercedes deliberately turned around to block his view from the boys and shook her head "No, he's not here…we must have missed him," she shrugged "Come on Sam, let's fine Finn and go back, it's getting late,"


	7. Chapter 7

**1:45am**

Blaine and Kurt came back in about an hour ago, so of course it's natural for Jeff to be alarmed when he hears a door slam shut quietly. Jeff has very good hearing unfortunately it does not do them favours all the time. Nick told Jeff to relax and that he'd check on it.

Nick looks around the room once more, and in a panic goes around to all the other rooms just to check that his eyes were not misleading him. Kurt's not here. Where could Kurt have gone? His Warbler uniform is folded neatly on the made bed as though never slept in it. He quickly and quietly goes back to Jeff's room and puts on a pair of baggy pants and a t-shirt.

"What's going on?" Jeff mumbles sleepily as Nick quickly bends down to press a kiss to his forehead. "I'm just going to look for Kurt, I didn't seem him in his room, he never mentioned anything about sleep-walking did he?"

Jeff was awake now as he sat up "No? Not that I remember.." _Yawwwn_ "He just mentions" _Yawwn_ "nightmares,"

"I'll be back soon!" He called as he left Jeff's room. He sneaked past Blaine's room, and went down to the lobby. He asked the front desk if they had seen Kurt and a woman confirmed she had.

"He came down about 10 minutes ago, he never told us where he was going though, and he didn't have much with him sir, so I assume he's going for a walk sir,"

"Thank you," He said and went back up to their room on level 3. He paced the room that was the living room connected to the kitchen when Blaine's door swung open obviously having heard the door.

"Can someone tell me what is going on? You both look in shock," It was true. Jeff was sitting at the dining table half asleep and face full of worry and Nick was rubbing his forehead confused.

"It's Kurt, he's not here," Jeff spoke finally.

"He's probably gone for a walk," Blaine shrugged. He had given Kurt a spare key.

An hour goes by and still no signs of Kurt. "I don't understand this, do you think he's hurt somewhere? Someone kidnapped him maybe?" Blaine was panicking now.

Something caught Jeff's eye who was sitting at the table with a coffee in hand since he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He stood up and walked over to the fridge where an envelope was stickytaped to the top. Jeff pulled of the envelope and on it was addressed to _'Blaine'_

"Blaine," Nick called to Blaine who was looking out the window to see if he could see Kurt down the street, when seeing what Jeff was holding who showed him.

Blaine hurried over to Jeff and grabbed the envelope, staring at his name. He silently opened the back. Why would he go?

* * *

 ** _10:45pm_**

Blaine lifts his hand away and Kurt's still got his eyes closed as though soaking it all in which causes Blaine to smile when he does flutter his eyes open and looks amazed.

 _"So that's what boy's lips taste like…"_ Kurt whispers and because he's looking so adorable with a small cheeky grin on his face and eyeing Blaine's lips like he wants him to kiss him again, Blaine can't help but lean in again to give him another kiss. "Not disappointed I hope," Blaine answers with his gloved hand stroking Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiles bashfully and leans into the touch, it's warm there as he whispers but also then laughs as he points towards his lap where ice cream has falling onto it "no, but you're ice cream is falling apart,"

Blaine who is now embarrassed swears as he quickly cleans of the ice cream from his Armani's men's pants and Kurt chuckles at him in the background. Kurt leaves for a second and returns after going to the lady to ask for a napkin. "Here you go, you're lucky they had wet ones, she said she keeps them for the kids,"

"You're a lifesaver, I'll pretend I didn't hear the comment about the kids though," Blaine kissed his cheek as Kurt sat back down next to Blaine to finish his own ice-cream which was also melting "Blaine honey, I'm pretty sure you're the life saver in this equation," When they finished their icecreams Blaine tilted his head to Kurt "Still up for ice skating?"

Blaine held out a hand for Kurt to stand up so they can put their rubbish away. Kurt took his hand and allowed Blaine to pull him up. He liked any excuse to hold the other boy's hand.

"Sure, but can we walk for a bit, I don't want to skate on a full stomach," Blaine nodded as he put his and Kurt's trash in the bin nearby and they began walking slowly "I think that's a good plan,"

Byrant Park was literally a 2 minute walk from Time Square, so Blaine and Kurt didn't have far to go to find the Ice Skating rink. They decided to walk in the park since it was such a nice night and many people were about so it wasn't dangerous.

There was a homeless man shuddering under his blankets that Kurt noticed when they walked. Blaine stopped grabbed a 10 dollar note and put it gently in his cap but Kurt shook his head "Someone else will take that, better to actually give food to him anywany, he might use it for something else" Kurt smiled at Blaine though because he was trying to do the right thing. Kurt kneeled down and gently tapped the man on the shoulder. He opened his eyes with alert at Kurt and sat up fast. Kurt waited till the man calm down.

"Sir have you had a good meal recently?" The man shook his head silently.

"Can my friend buy you a burger from a stall nearby?"

"Why are you helping me?" The man frowned as though they were causing offence.

"I'm homeless too, I know what hunger feels like, I know how hard it is to get someone to stop for 5 minutes of their time," Kurt responded. The man laughed bitterly and rolled his eyes "You sure don't look homeless with that nice outfit you're wearing, and why would he be friends with you if you are" He pointed his head to Blaine as he said that "look mate I'm not interested in your charity workers trying to create peace, I don't want your damn peace, I want a house, I want a job, and since I can't have that get lost and let a poor man get some sleep,"

Kurt stood up shocked at the scowl as Blaine gently pushed him behind him. "We were just trying to help, no need to be rude," Blaine snapped. "Come on Kurt…let's go skating, we can buy him a burger later, that's if he'll even appreciate it,"

The man's eyes were stony and long gone, he didn't look like he cared for anything. Is that what Kurt had felt like? Kurt however looked nervous as they began walking back and was staring at the couples who were flawless, "Kurt something wrong?"

"Well, I never actually ice-skated before, I've played football and I've done swimming but-" Kurt was stuttering, and Blaine had never heard him stutter.

Blaine looked astounded "You played football?" and then added so as not to offend Kurt "I mean you just didn't seem that interested when it was on in the hotel when the guys were watching it,"

"I was kicker. I used my single ladies music to help me concentrate and helped the Titans win their game which was our team back at McKinley,"

"McKinley sounds familiar…" Blaine stated and he was impressed at Kurt being kicker, he told Kurt this but Kurt didn't take too much credit for himself as he told Blaine it was to mainly get closer to his father. Blaine didn't ask further questions because Kurt had gone sad, and he knew it was not a topic he enjoyed talking about. He wanted tonight to be a happy occasion.

Once Kurt got on the ice though, his fears were even more apparent as he almost fell over a few times and clutched onto Blaine's arms tightly who held him. His worried eyes searched Blaine's calm ones.

"I've got you," Blaine promised smiling "I won't let you fall, now try again"

* * *

 **2:45am**

 _Dear Blaine_

 _Tonight was …_

 _It was the best night of my life. You blow me away with your generosity, your ….everything._

 _You inspire me with your love of song, with your optimism. This is hard is harder than I thought …to write, but I couldn't just not tell you why I had to do this_

 _Please, please try to understand. This is not to hurt you. On the contrary, I think I'm falling in love with you. Which is crazy, I know, I barely know you._

 _I'm damaged goods. My heart is broken. I don't have my father's love or my family's care and that…that's a hard thing to take, and seeing that man on the street reminded me of who I really am._

 _I can't pretend that I'm something that I'm not, and I can't let you treat me as something that I'm not. It wouldn't be fair. I did that once, and look where it got me._

 _Please take care._

 _Thank the boys for me, I'm really really sorry. Please forgive me. Please don't hate me more than I already hate myself for having to write this and say sorry to the others for me._

 _Kurt._

Tears were streaming down Blaine's face as he read the last few words and he shook his head madly "This can't be happening, he can't go, he can't…he's got nowhere else to go!"

"Woah, Blaine calm down,"

Jeff had taken the note of Blaine to read it himself because Nick had to sit Blaine down who was shaking.

Jeff sighed heavily "He still see's himself as a burden,"

Blaine got up suddenly "I have to find him. I have to stop him from making a mistake," He went to grab his coat but Nick grabbed his shoulder more harshly than he intended to. "Blaine! You can't force someone to change their mind, he decided to go, so he's gone, that's it."

"But…"

"No," Jeff said firmly "Nick's right if he wants to go, let him go, he's a fighter Blaine, he'll be okay, if we see him, we can try convince him to come back but there's no point in searching every street if Kurt has made up his mind to fight alone,"

"But I don't want him to be alone," Blaine said sadly. "I care about him"

 _I love him_

* * *

Kurt didn't go back to his original spot where Blaine had found him. He walked in a completely different direction, the point being so Blaine wouldn't find him if he did go looking for him, as it got about 3:30am and Kurt was still walking too tired to sleep now, he suddenly came to a stop.

"What am I doing?" Kurt asked. He pictured Blaine's bright face, and the Blaine secured his arms around Kurt's waist while they watched the musical and he remembered how nice his lips taste. Then there was the fact that there's a possibility that Blaine could show him love. Love like he had never known, and he was running away because he was scared?

Kurt stood in the dark street thinking this, and went to turn around "I have to get back," he whispered. He wondered if he could make it back before any of them woke up, he could take the letter and destroy it and go back to his room. The Warblers were going to perform again.

Kurt was tired of being afraid.

Kurt wanted to be happy. He never felt as happy as when he was with Blaine…and maybe…just maybe he can call his dad or Finn at least, or Mercedes. God he missed that girl. He wondered if she missed him?

Just as he thought this though behind the dumpster he noticed 2 figures walking up to him.

It's was the guys that had gave him the cut after making him fall of the bench that time. _Shit._

"Well well well…where's your little boyfriend? Not here to protect his lady? Awww…what a shame,"

"He's coming right now," Kurt lied hoping it'd frighten them off. He appeared calmer than he actually was. "Now excuse me gentleman I have to get going,"

Kurt turned around and tried to think, what street was safest? Which one lead back to the hotel? He forgot which way he came…

"Not so fast faggot, we haven't finished with you yet," One of them said, he was holding a brick.

"Please, I just want to get home,"

"Oh but we know you don't have a home,"

The first one reached up to Kurt and punhed him right in the stomach. Kurt screamed.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting in the pub not even caring that a cute guy was staring at him. He wanted to rejoin his group, but he didn't know how. He had made such a big commotion before about _what's-his-name_ that they probably were glad he was gone.

"Breaking news Burt Hummel father of Kurt, the 16 year old boy who run away from home has agreed to give an interview about this unfortunate situation. We've been keeping track of this story since it first came out in Ohio's newspapers, Mr Hummel welcome to the show,"

"Thank you," The man said gruffly. Sebastian watched the old man look towards her as a woman sat next to him on a chair.

"Now Mr Hummel, you know what we wanted to discuss on here today, we decided that we would like to hear your opinion about the matter, so the floor is all yours, what would you like to tell the viewers?"

"Yes, well um…okay. Kurt is, I known he was gay since he was a little boy,"

"Where you ashamed of him because of his sexuality?" The lady asked and Burt shook his head.

"No, god no. Kurt can be whoever he wants to be. I guess I didn't make that as clear as I should have. I love my son, and I want him home safe,"

"Tell us then what happened to make him so scared, you seem like a reasonable man, you fixed my car for free that time when I had a break down, which is why I'm finding it hard to understand why Kurt would run away?"

"Sweetie you don't have to answer that, we just want Kurt to come home and to know that he's welcomed, that we love him, that's all she had said you needed to tell everybody watching this, my son who is going to be Kurt's step-brother was also part to blame in this, and we just want a chance to make it right, Kurt…if you're watching this, just call us at the very least, just let us know if you're okay," The woman who was sitting next to the man said. She seemed nice and the man appeared poised.

"I'm not going to beat about the bush Carole, they read the news, they'll think were hiding something. I hit Kurt, that's why he ran from home, me and his step brother and he got in a heated argument. His step brother also said some things that he shouldn't have, but I'm more disgusted at myself than I'd ever be at Kurt. I don't blame him for going, he felt unsafe in his own home and no kid should ever feel that,"

"How hard did you hit him Mr Hummel?"

"Burt is not a violent man," Carole retorted quickly in defence but Burt put a hand on hers to calm her down. "It's okay, they asked to interview me and I agreed remember. Hard enough to make him afraid of me, and everybody that knows me knows how sorry I am for it,"

They showed a picture of Kurt then "This is the boy that's been missing since late July…his name is Kurt Hummel, the number is on the screen if you have any information on his whereabouts or go to our website to find out how else you can help…"

Sebastian looked at the picture carefully. It was definitely the same Kurt he had seen with the Warblers except only happier…Sebastian had to apologise. Hell he had been a jackass when they first met, and all because he was jealous. He put money on the counter and left the bar.

He was about to call the Warblers to ask if one of them could pick him up, but he could still hear the bar men laughing and having a good time so he walked a bit further away so he would be able to make a decent call.

As he was walking around the corner he heard men laughing. He was about to move away from the men thinking it was the usual drunkards that hang around in the middle of the night sleeping on the streets, when something caught his attention.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Their attacker yelled giving him a slight push.

Sebastian sighed. That was an idiotic move, now they were definitely going to beat this kid up.

"You're a bunch of cowards!" The voice sounded oddly familiar. A man attacked the kid from behind with a brick which caused the boy to collapse. Then the second man hit him. Sebastian was able to finally get a good look at the man's face. It was Kurt.

"Hey!" He yelled. The attackers looked at him. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Oh look, there are two of them," A third men who he had not seen chuckled when Sebastian held out his phone.

"Yeah more even the number. Look assholes I work in the pub, and I called the police, if you don't leave now you'll get your ass locked up in jail, now leave before I decide to beat you up myself! Oh and just so you know my dad's an attorney, and I have a blackbelt,"

One of the man was ontop of Kurt punching him. He had stopped when he heard Sebastian, but now continued again. Sebastian charged at them. They ran laughing as they got in their van and drove away.

Sebastian breathing heavily after pushing the man of Kurt, he bent down to the boy. He was not looking good.

"Shit…shit shit shit, double shit, Kurt?"

Kurt wasn't responding. He had a large bruise forming around his right eye.

He dialled Blaine's number immediately.

"Sebastian I'm not in the mood right now,"

"Blaine, wait don't hang up,"

"Bas, David told me you hadn't shown up at the hotel, were have you been all night?"

"I was at the pub…listen Blaine I found Kurt,"

"Wai-oh my god, is he okay?"

"No," Sebastian was busy while he talked to Blaine. He had done first aid training for his own job in Westerville. He took of his jacket, pulled of his t-shirt "Fuck it's cold,"

"Where are you?" Blaine didn't get back to sleep. It was now 4:30 in the morning and he and the other boys had been discussing, he heard Sebastian swear and he was grabbing his own coat telling the others that Sebastian had found Kurt.

"Do you know the bar scandals? If you don't ask Jeff to drive you, he'll know where it is. Some idiots attacked him, I'm calling an ambulance, he doesn't look good,"

"Don't tell them his name," Blaine said hurriedly "Kurt wouldn't want his family to track him down.

"I know what happened," Sebastian answered hold on a minute Blaine. Blaine didn't have time to ask how he knew. Sebastian laid out his t-shirt like a blanket. He then called one of the guys that had been serving beer to help him move Kurt onto the material.

"Do you need us to call someone for your friend?" The man asked as Sebastian shook his head "No man, I called the ambulance thank you though,"

He then put his own jacket back on as he dialled the ambulance and told them the situation.

They took half an hour to get there and by then Blaine, Jeff and Nick had arrived.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he saw Sebastian lying on the cement with Kurt situated on top of his shirt like a blanket. He kneeled down next to the other boy as the ambulance arrived.

"Kurt's knocked out, he can't hear anything," Sebastian told as Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand that had been flung out over the side. He noticed blood on his knuckles and he smiled sadly.

 _Kurt had fought back._

He brought Kurt's knuckles to his lips despite the bleeding and kissed them softly.

The ambulance arrived and Blaine tried to get in with Kurt. "Sorry sir, we can't let you in if you're not family,"

"Please, his family isn't in New York," He begged. The ambulance guy was losing patience. He stared at Blaine and sighed "Sorry sir we can't let you in," They didn't have time to argue.

"Come on Blaine, we'll have to meet them at the hospital," Sebastian was saying. Jeff was already heading to the car with Nick by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Blaine…"_

"Did he just say someone's name?" One of the nurses asked as they were cleaning up his wounds.

 _"Blai…Blaine,"_ The boy slowly opened his eyes, as a few women stood around his hospital bed in white uniforms but blinked at the bright light.

"Hey sweetie, do you know where you are?"

 _"I w….."_

"Take shallow breathes Kurt, your jaw may hurt a little," the male doctor instructed. Kurt tried again taking his time.

 _"…can I - see…Blaine…"_

"Who's Blaine?" One of the nurses asked. Another Nurse checked Kurt's clipboard and then said "Well apparently the paramedics who brought him in said that he was attacked near scandals, a friend called the ambulance, and they didn't know about Blaine until they arrived. He tried to ride with the ambulance to the hospital,"

"Maybe he's a brother?" The male doctor suggested. _"please…"_ Kurt was whispering obviously in pain because his cheek was swollen with bruising and his jaw whilst didn't get broken had gotten attacked and making it hard to form words.

"Is he still in the waiting room?" The first Nurse asked. The second Nurse put down her equipment "I'll go check,"

"We're going to look for Blaine now alright? Try keep awake for us, for a bit more then you can rest," The male doctor was checking his eyes and his scars when the lady came back to confirm Blaine was waiting in the emergency room with a few friends.

"He's his boyfriend," She whispered to the doctor. The doctor nodded, now he understood more why Kurt might have gotten attacked.

"Kurt, would you like to see Blaine now?" The boy nodded and then winced. "Alright everyone let's give them a little privacy. As he went outside Blaine caught up to him looking an emotional wreck "How is he, is he okay?" The doctor put up his hands as though that will get him to breath.

"He has a few cuts and bruises, a heavy bruise on his right eye in particular, his jaw will be in pain for a while, so expect a little slow movement in speech for 48 hours but nothing major, he'll be okay, he's a tough one, he wants to see you,"

"Can I go in?" Blaine was basically peering into the room hoping to get a glimpse of Kurt but they had curtains around his bed.

"Sure, considering he asked for you but if he gets tired, we'll need to give him painkillers so he can sleep without any discomfort,"

"Thank you doctor,"

Blaine waited till the doctor got out of the way before entering the room. He stopped in his tracks, his face fell as he saw Kurt lying in the hospital bed with his eyes barely able to look at him. He approached Kurt's bedside slowly looking him over with an ache in his heart "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Kurt fluttered his eyes open slowly at Blaine's voice. _"I…I'm a- alive, but I…but I feel groggy,"_ he said unsteadily. Blaine gave a strangled laugh happy that Kurt was indeed alive as he said. Blaine bent down and kissed the untouched skin of his forehead "Thank god for the fact that you are alive, you scared the life out of me Kurt, don't ever do that again,"

 _"I'm so …sorry, p-please don't go, don't…leave me,"_ Blaine used his left hand to play with Kurt's hair, running his hand into its place while he struggled to talk.

"Hey shh… you're in a lot of pain right now, take your time, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Unable to hold them in any longer, tears fell down Kurt's cheek as he closes his eyes for a minute enjoying Blaine's touches before opening them again, there was so much warmth and heartbreak in Blaine's gaze at him that he felt his heart beating inside his chest, and then Blaine surprised him once more as he leaned over and whispered to Kurt "And for the record, I know for a fact that I love you Kurt,"

He kissed Kurt softly afterwards kissing Kurt's tears.

There wasn't much else to say after that, Blaine just held Kurt's hand running his finger softly over the bloody knuckles. "The other guys are here too, is it okay if they come in? They were worried about you, we all were," Kurt began to nod but wince.

"I think we should have signs for yes or no," Blaine said with concern. Kurt showed a thumb up with the hand Blaine wasn't holding smiling and Blaine laughed "I think that'll work, alright sweetheart I'll be back," he kissed him once more before Blaine went to ask the doctor if it was okay for his friends to see Kurt.

The doctor asked Kurt who was a bit more awake then before and saw no harm in it when Kurt confirmed he'd like to see them. Blaine went and got them from the emergency room. All of the Warblers were there now, after they heard the news they had rushed to the hospital, but The Doctor advised only a few at a time should go in to see him, so him, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, went in first.

"Told you I'd be back," Blaine smiled at Kurt waving the other guys in "And look who's here!" Jeff walked up to Kurt first giving a gentle pat on the shoulder "Hey there, I heard you threw a few mean punches, you didn't tell us you were a ninja"

Kurt gave a giggle at that as his face flushed. "I…I'm not,"

"No seriously how are you?" Jeff said after looking carefully at Blaine to see how both boys were holding up. Blaine was staring at Kurt though like nothing else mattered so he returned his gawking to Kurt.

" _I feel weirdly h-happy…I think, they put something in my food,"_ Kurt answered "That'd be the painkillers," Blaine told and Nick and Sebastian chuckled in the background. Kurt looked to Sebastian who was standing awkwardly at the end of the bed looking around the hospital room trying not to feel out of place _"Thank you… for… saving me,"_

Sebastian didn't go straight up to Kurt but he did move a little closer "Kurt, I'm really sorry how I've treated you," Kurt smiled as Sebastian held out a hand "Can we call it a truce?"

Kurt reached out his own slowly since his shoulder blade hurt and shook Sebastian's hand _"That's okay- you….you…. stopped them ….so you're k-kind of awesome,"_

"There really is something strange in those medications," Nick declared as Jeff nodded trying not to laugh at Kurt's dopey face.

"You really are quite the fighter," Sebastian praised as Blaine smiled at the scene. He was relieved Kurt was going to be okay, or so the doctor ensured them.

"Sebastian you told us quite some information back in the emergency room, do you want to tell him about it?" Jeff asked as Sebastian looked flustered for a moment as he looked at Blaine "I think Blaine should be the one to tell him, but Kurt I want you to know I'm really sorry the way I reacted when I first met you, had I known all of what you've been through-"

"Tell me - what?" Kurt interrupted looking to Blaine who was staring at Kurt with an unreadable expression. "I didn't want to make you upset but Sebastian told us some things in the emergency room that you'll definitely want to know about, and I'm not sure if you'll be happy or sad about it,"

"Would you rather we let him watch it for himself?" Nick offered who had found a link on his phone. Luckily the hospital had Wifi

Kurt frowned " _What about?"_

Blaine sighed as he put his hand on top of Kurt's without touching the knuckles. "Your father was on the news Kurt,"

"M…my dad?" Kurt stuttered as Blaine nodded in confirmation "Yeah, your dad, he spoke of why you ran from home and what happened that day, you don't have to watch it if you're not up to it yet, but- "

"I think you should Kurt," Sebastian interfered. "Some things he said will make a difference,"

" _I wan…I wan…to..see,"_ Kurt held out his hand for the phone and Nick handed it to him.

 ** _"Yes, well um…okay. Kurt is, I known he was gay since he was a little boy,"_**

Blaine watched as Kurt frowned, he appeared somewhat disbelieving of this information as he listened to the rest. Blaine had already seen it and was watching for his reaction.

 ** _"Where you ashamed of him because of his sexuality?" The lady asked and Burt shook his head._**

Kurt inhaled, holding his breath and Blaine squeezed his wrist slightly, Kurt issued a small smile but his eyes never left the screen.

 ** _"No, god no. Kurt can be whoever he wants to be. I guess I didn't make that as clear as I should have. I love my son, and I want him home safe,"_**

Blaine searched his face and noticed his frown disappeared completely now, he blinked as though fighting back tears.

 ** _"Tell us then what happened to make him so scared, you seem like a reasonable man, you fixed my car for free that time when I had a break down, which is why I'm finding it hard to understand why Kurt would run away?"_**

Kurt was giving a blank expression now, he raised an eyebrow when he heard the woman speak up

 ** _"Sweetie you don't have to answer that, we just want Kurt to come home and to know that he's welcomed, that we love him, that's all she had said you needed to tell everybody watching this, my son who is going to be Kurt's step-brother was also part to blame in this, and we just want a chance to make it right, Kurt…if you're watching this, just call us at the very least, just let us know if you're okay," The woman who was sitting next to the man said. She seemed nice and the man appeared poised._**

Kurt knew Carole was doing it to protect his father from the media, and he was somewhat grateful for that, but he also wanted to knew his father's answer.

 ** _"I'm not going to beat about the bush Carole, they read the news, they'll think were hiding something. I hit Kurt, that's why he ran from home, me and his future step brother and Kurt himself got in a heated argument. Finn also said some things that he shouldn't have, but I'm more disgusted at myself than I'd ever be at Kurt. I don't blame him for going, he felt unsafe in his own home and no kid should ever feel that,"_**

 ** _"How hard did you hit him Mr Hummel?"_**

 ** _"Burt is not a violent man," Carole retorted quickly in defence but Burt put a hand on hers to calm her down. "It's okay, they asked to interview me and I agreed remember. Hard enough to make him afraid of me, and everybody that knows me knows how sorry I am for it,"_**

The screen disappeared from his father's face and his heart clenched painfully. He hadn't realised how much he missed his father.

His father loved him. He didn't hate him, was it …was it just a show? Burt couldn't be that good of an actor right?

"Kurt? Kurt...honey?" Blaine was cupping his face trying to get his attention. Kurt had completely blanked out. The boys were quiet. They gave Blaine and Kurt some space as they watched from afar.

" _Can I burrow someone's phon…phone?"_

Nick look to Jeff, and Sebastian looked to Blaine who looked to Sebastian and back at Kurt.

"Kurt? You sure you want to call now? They'll ask questions of where you are you know,"

Blaine was appearing anxious and Kurt couldn't figure out why.

 _"I…I don't have to..talk m….much, but I hav..have to c-call him,"_

Sebastian handed his phone and Kurt said his father lived in Ohio. The boys froze and all eyes turned to Blaine's who looked at Kurt with his mouth open "Kurt…Ohio is 2 hours from where we live in Westerville,"

Kurt blinked "I …didn…didn't know, nev..never been to West-erville,"

A wide smile appeared on Blaine's face at the prospect of Kurt living so close if he did go back home. Sebastian told him the two digits you had to use to call any number in Ohio before typing the rest of the numbers.

Kurt dialled his dad's tire shop since it was day time.

It rang a couple of rings before being picked up.

"Tire & Lubes, Mr Hummel speaking…"

"D…dad,"

"Kurt? Kurt… is that you?"

"Hi dad…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Kurt, is that really you? I can't belie- Kurt don't hang up alright kiddo? I have a customer right now, just don't hang up, give me a minute," Burt sounded a lot older than what Kurt remembered, he also sounded tired and stressed and Kurt felt guilty for most likely being the one to put that there. Burt had raised him, and he basically just left his father to look after himself.

 _No, Carole is there…and Finn, don't feel too guilty. You're not in the wrong._

He heard his father speaking to another man and there was movement. He forgot how much he missed his father, listening to the sounds of the tire and lube shop where he used to spend his days doing homework in the office, and when he heard his dad call him _Kiddo._ That one word alone wanted to make him run all the way back home.

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hand for support and allowed his thumb to run over Blaine's fingers. Blaine always did this to him, and he liked it, it made him feel important. He wanted to remind Blaine that he was also important to him. The busy sound of the hospital reminded him of why he was there, and why he was having this conversation with his father in the first place.

He was holding the phone close to his ear. The other boys had left for privacy telling Blaine that they would get them something to eat and let the other Warblers know what was going on, and The Doctor needed reassurance that everything was okay. Blaine was going to call them when they finished talking to Burt.

"Kurt, you still there son?" Burt asked appearing somewhat frantic as Kurt reassured he was

 _"I'm here…"_

"Kurt _my boy_ ," Burt was struggling, and finding it so hard to believe that he was finally talking to Kurt. He had dreamed of this moment. Pictured it in his head, thousands of times and now he was at loss for words. _"My baby boy.."_ Hearing Burt break was making Kurt's heart clench painfully in his chest and Blaine had tears in his own eyes listening to Kurt's

"I'm so sorry…god you have _no idea_ how sorry I am I hurt you…. I hurt my boy. I lost your mother, I don't want to lose you too Kurt… whether you like guys or girls, you're mine, and I love you son.

Don't ever think I don't love you for who you are because I do,"

Kurt remained silent. He didn't dare look at Blaine in fear Blaine would think he made everything up, because his father was painting a completely different picture to what he had told Blaine about him but then Blaine squeezed his hand, and he couldn't help look up. Blaine gave a reassuring smile to say he was there for him, Kurt tremblingly returned it.

"I failed as a father and I can never- _ever_ forgive myself for laying a hand on you like that and I just need to know you're okay, that, you're gonna be okay. I can't force you to come home. I want you too, but I can't force that on you,"

There was heavy breathing and a sharp intake of breath before Burt uttered what Kurt been longing to hear:

"I miss you Kurt,"

 _"I... I miss you too dad,"_

"Where are you Kurt, did you watch the news? Are you okay?" Burt was moving. He could hear the elder man moving down some distance and opening a door. He sounded anxious, not daring to think of the worst of how Kurt might be.

" _Sl…slow d…own dad,"_

"You sound croaky; are you hurt?" Burt was making noise as though finding a comfortable spot to sit in, he heard him say something to Carole and realised he must have went inside the house.

" _I'm…okay,"_

Blaine gave him an unhappy glance because Kurt was lying to Burt. He was not okay. Kurt brought Blaine's hand up to his mouth to kiss his fingers in reassurance that he knew what he was doing, but it didn't stop from Blaine looking disappointed.

"You're hurt. I can hear it in your voice," Burt was nobody's fool. Blaine could hear what Burt was saying as he was on loud speaker and he said to Kurt "Kurt, you don't have to be scared, he loves you remember, you should tell him,"

"Ca…can you…my jaw is hurt –hurting again,"

"Sure sweetheart," At that Kurt relaxed. Blaine quickly moved a hair that had falling out of place affectionately into the way Kurt likes it. If Blaine was calling him sweetheart, then he can't think too badly of him.

"Tell me what? Kurt who's that?" Burt was more anxious now. He didn't have much patience; Kurt remembered that about his father when it came to bad news, he hated suspense.

"Mr Hummel my name's Blaine Anderson, I've been looking after your son, but last night he got out of my sight and he got hurt. He was attacked on the street by homophobes; he's in hospital sir,"

"What do you mean he got hurt? Are you his doctor?" Burt demanded "What hospital?"

"No sir I'm not his doctor, I'm his-"

 _"He's."_

Blaine watched Kurt with concern when he noticed Kurt testing his jaw "Hey…Kurt take it easy," Blaine insisted caressing Kurt's jawline with his free hand.

"He's _my boyfriend dad,"_ Kurt could tell Blaine was about to say friend, but he didn't want that. He didn't want to pretend or lie anymore, if his dad was going to accept the situation, it had to be for what it was.

Blaine's mouth was wide open now shocked was an understatement as Kurt looked at Blaine to make sure that was okay. He gave a shy timid smile and Blaine grinned as leaned down and kissed Kurt on the cheek, then quickly on the lips, he would have kissed him more but Burt was talking again, they couldn't see his own shock to the news as well as Blaine was busy readjusting their hands so that he was holding Kurt's left hand fully in his, and Kurt was looking adorably cute as he turned suddenly bashful.

"I…I don't know what to say to that Blaine, I don't know if you're taking advantage of Kurt or if your old enough or if you're actually sincere, I honestly don't know what to think about this whole thing, except that I'm glad to hear Kurt's voice,"

"I understand why you don't trust me sir, but in all due respect you did leave Kurt in an unfortunate situation. I was the one that was able to help him back to his feet, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for me Mr Hummel, he'd be lying somewhere in an alleyway half beaten if not freezing to death, and I love Kurt. Nothing you say will change that, I love your son Mr Hummel, and if he wants me, he can have me,"

Burt sighed and there was an uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry if I'm overstepping the boundaries," Blaine winced as Kurt nodded but he was smiling so Blaine didn't really mind so much what consequence it would bring so long as Kurt kept smiling at him like that but he also didn't want Kurt's dad to hate him.

"You are…." Burt began.

 _"Dad,"_ Kurt whined ready to protest and defend Blaine "Hold on a minute son, let me finish," Burt added. "Now Blaine how old are you?"

"16 sir, turning 17 next month,"

"Okay…and are you living at home with your parents?" Burt continued as Blaine nodded "Only with my mother Mr Hummel,"

"Right, and you go to school? You keep up with your studies?"

"I do sir, I go to school in Westerville Dalton Academy, it's a private school for boys and it's actually not far from Kurt's school,"

"Well that's nice…and why do you love my son Blaine? What attracts you to him?"

Blaine felt like this was a test. A test that if he didn't past, he would lose Kurt for good, and he didn't want to lose what he had been looking for forever.

He looked at Kurt as he answered because this was an easy one to reply to "I love Kurt because he's got moral principles. When I first met him, he refused to take my gloves even though it was absolutely freezing out, he's unbearably stubborn" Burt slightly chuckled in agreement and Kurt glared at him "He gives these evil looks which he thinks will make you hate him, but just makes me want to kiss him," Kurt stopped giving that look and tried to change it but failed and Blaine grinned as he continued "He's handsome…he's got good eye for fashion, that Mr Hummel is something every gay guy wants in a partner," Kurt smiled at that and rolled his eyes half-heartedly at Blaine.

"After I couldn't convince him to take my gloves that first day I bought him a hot chocolate and we talked, I felt like I was meeting my modern day version of prince charming. There's this beautiful- gorgeous man who's oblivious to his own good looks who likes the same things I do. He likes Vogue, he likes musicals, he likes fashion, he loves singing, we talked like we've always known each other always.

It was almost like I was meant to meet Kurt that day but when I actually heard him sing….I'm pretty sure that was the moment I fell in love with you, you moved me, and the plan to go ice skating with you and watching a musical together, and singing was just so I could spend more time with you and get to know even more about you, because I feel like I've been looking for you forever…"

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he hiccupped. Kurt sat up and pulled Blaine closer by wrapping his arms around his neck so he could pull him down for a kiss, unable to hold it in anymore. Then suddenly Burt's voice reappeared after a moments silence as Blaine leaned his forehead's on Kurt's,

"I hope this is Kurt you're talking to now and not me…because I can't sing if my life depended on it," Kurt laughed but then a wave of pain went to his cheek and he gasped in discomfort. Blaine immediately got him some water nearby in his room as there was a sink. He gave Kurt the foam cup and Kurt took a quick drink.

"Hey Kurt, I got someone else that wants to say hi,"

Frowning Kurt thought of Finn but then Carole's voice appeared "Hi sweetie. It's been a long time,"

"Y…yeah, hi Carole, ho—how was the w-edding?"

Blaine's hands were back in Kurt's hair. Although he scolded at Blaine for messing up his hair before, he pretended to be too busy on the phone to notice, because secretly he enjoyed it.

"We didn't go through it Kurt, it didn't feel right without your blessing,"

"W…why would yo…you need my blessing?" Kurt frowned. He hadn't meant to put their own lives on hold. He had just wanted to feel safe, and feel unjudged.

"If we don't have your blessing, than…I don't think your father would feel comfortable, and I want to make things worse, your father is a wonderful –wonderful man, and I know what he did was wrong, but he beats himself up every day over it Kurt, I worry about him,"

"A…aren't you a nurse?"

Blaine had got up to talk to the doctor who had come to check on Kurt, to let him know who he was talking to on the phone so the doctor would continue to give Kurt his privacy.

He stood in the doorway as Blaine whispered what was going on. Dr Clarke nodded and told Blaine that if Kurt did get tired eventually, don't forget to call the Nurses with the button beside the bed so they could give him some painkillers. "Yes sir," Blaine agreed and went back to Kurt reclaiming his hand in his. He listened as Kurt was giving Carole his blessings for them to be married and then apologising for causing them both so much trouble since Burt and Carole both apologised he felt he needed to as well. Carole was sobbing now saying how pleased she was to hear from him. He was like a second son to her too. Burt was back on the phone now.

"Can you put your boyfriend back on for a minute son?"

"D…ad," Kurt warned.

"I just want to ask him something,"

"I'm here Mr Hummel, Kurt's got it on loud speaker,"

"Of course he has. Blaine…is it possible that I have your number?"

Blaine looked to Kurt worried and Kurt himself look frightened.

"I won't call the cops or anything on you or anything- it's just, if I really want to talk to Kurt, I have no way of reaching him…and I meant what I said Kurt, I miss you like crazy here,"

"I have a better idea,"

"Oh?"

Now everyone was awaiting for Blaine to make his speech as Kurt stared at Blaine incredibly.

"How about…you and Carole come to New York and watch us perform at Nationals?"

"You're in New York!?" Blaine couldn't tell if Burt was fuming or annoyed until he suddenly laughed "Kiddo you actually made it," and then realised he was just overly excited

Kurt smiled "Yeah dad, I ..I'm in New York,"

"Did you meet Adele Dazeem?"

Blaine looked confused as Kurt tried not to laugh.

 _"I..Idina Menzel dad! No, b-but Blaine …g-got u-us ticke-tickets to watch Wicked"_

 _"_ Alright…now I see why you like this kid,"

"How on earth did you manage to get to New York?" Carole asked as Kurt explained how he used his GPS and the car his dad got him for his sweet 16 to locate him the routes it took to drive all the way to New York. Overall it takes by car with a couple of hours break 10 hours to get there. He stopped in a McDonalds to sleep for half an hour, he bought a coffee and burger for the road and made it to New York with no idea what to do next. He slept in his car for a few weeks, but then one night when he went for a walk to see if he could find a local shower in a swimming pool… his car got smashed, and the leather seats were stolen. The wheels, everything was destroyed. Eventually the city of New York took his car away.

Blaine hadn't heard this part of Kurt's story and he listened in hatred of whoever did it.

"Am I invited too?" Carole asked and Kurt beamed.

"We'd love that," Blaine admitted. "I can pay for you guys to fly over here,"

"Oh no Blaine, I think you've helped us enough, you just keep looking after my boy till I get there, and if anything happens to him-"

"I give you permission to shoot me," Blaine finished off and Kurt glared at him.

"Wait…so does that mean you're competing against Finn? He's in New York too for that isn't he?" Burt asked Carole who was appearing thoughtful.

"What's his choir name?" Blaine asked. He didn't know about Finn being in glee.

Kurt shot him a look that read 'don'taskthatdon'taskthat'

"The New Directions… they're from McKinley, Mr. Schue is their chaperone," Carole told.

"They tied with us for Nationals..." Blaine's face was unreadable as he tried to register what information was being presented in front of him. He knew McKinley sounded familiar...


	10. Chapter 10

After Kurt was allowed out of hospital within 24 hours just to ensure he was okay, Blaine came to pick him up with Jeff. Jeff waited in the car. Kurt leapt up as soon as Blaine began walking to him and threw his arms around the other boy's neck. "I missed you too," Blaine laughed as he kissed him. "Ready to get out of here?"

Kurt was feeling and looking at lot happier ever since he spoken to his father on the phone and it was a sight that made Blaine's insides melt into a puddle. He had a big toothy smile as he walked and chatted about the gossip he had heard while being in the hospital about the ladies and their so called fashion sense. He talked about how he overheard what some of the ladies were going to wear, and what they were describing to each other was horrific, Kurt had to restrain himself from interrupting, except at one point he couldn't help but interrupt because he could not let a 20 year old who was looking for a boyfriend go out in a sweater and stockings, no just-no.

As he said this Blaine gave a loud snort and turned to Kurt who stopped mid-sentence "Did I tell you I love you?" Blaine said and Kurt's smile reappeared as he grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked side by side to the car. "I love you too by the way," Kurt said before they reached Jeff's car.

Blaine was the one smiling now. "But in your letter…it said 'you were falling in love with me' it didn't actually say you were in love with me. I didn't expect that answer you know, if you're not fully sure yet, don't feel pressured to say it back" Kurt's head bobbed up and down in agreement "I know, but…I am sure. Blaine, you were all I thought about when those guys attacked me, so listen very carefully, I –love-you,"

With that Kurt and Blaine kissed briefly before separating as Jeff opened the door and came out to greet Kurt. "Hey Kurt- the guys wanted me to pass on the message that were going to meet up at the MOMA in an hour, would you guys like to join? It's the only thing we could all agree on going to,"

Kurt looked to Blaine "I uh…yeah okay but can we drop by the hotel first? I'd really like to shower if that's okay of course," Blaine grinned pleased that the guys were being so inclusive of Kurt already. "Of course it is Kurt," Blaine nodded at Jeff who got into the drivers seat "Alright, let's get this show on the road,"

When they got in the car Jeff turned on the radio and all 3 of them sang along to the music. Kurt was shy at first but then Jeff demanded he sing with them in 'Neon Tree' – Animal' and Kurt nailed it, Blaine was so proud to be with him.

They were at the hotel not long after and Kurt didn't make Blaine and Jeff wait long for he got changed into the outfit Nick and Jeff got him before for Blaine's date.

"You don't have to always wear that you know," Jeff commented amused as Kurt shrugged "I…uh don't have much else, and it's nicer than my actual designer t-shirt which is so 2009," Blaine laughed loudly as he shook his head at the boy.

They quickly grabbed a coffee for the road and returned to singing songs on the radio. While Jeff drove, Blaine couldn't help but keep glancing over at his boyfriend who was staring out the window as the city drove on by while they sang, he realised even though Kurt's been here for 5 months, he probably hasn't been able to see the main highlights.

"You haven't really been out in the city have you Kurt?" Blaine asked as Kurt still smiling broadly shook his head "I've only been to most places near the place you found me, when I had the car I was able to go to the Statue of Liberty, I visited Breakfast at Tiffany's and saw the outside of Broadway of course but after 2 weeks when I started to smell really bad from the walking…I tried washing myself in local bathrooms but I could never find myself going into any building without a sense of disgust, and having people stare at me, and then my car got destroyed and towed of the streets…I could only walk and I didn't want to go anywhere that wasn't yet familiar,"

Blaine grabbed his hand then and settled it on his thigh. "Well I'm not leaving New York till you see everything," Kurt beamed at him jumping in his seat. "And as we have exactly 3 days left till the competition that means we have 72 hours to do that, cutting of the singing hours of course for practise which means for sightseeing in total you'll have 36 hours, and including breakfast, lunch, and dinner…that means-" Jeff joined in from the front after realising the two had stopped singing and he was left doing solo.

"Alright, alright we get it, we don't have a lot of time to sight-see," Blaine interrupted Jeff's insane obsession of additions as he heard Jeff make a 'mhm' sound of agreement. Blaine sighed. "I could ask my mum if we can stay a bit longer…Blaine immediately told Kurt who's smile had deflated from Jeff's logic. "Does your mum know about Kurt yet?" Jeff questioned and sometimes Blaine wished he wasn't so bold. Kurt looked at him as though frightened of his response. He patted his hand "No, I'm going to call her tonight,"

"Shouldn't you wait till after Nationals?" Kurt asked. This time Blaine looked confused. "You don't want her to no?" He began but Kurt shook his head "No, it's not that…what if she doesn't like me, and she bans you from singing or bans you from seeing me …"

"Kurt, nobody is going to stop us bringing down that competish, and nobody is going to stop me from seeing you, not even my mum,"

Blaine's phone rang then surprising everyone in the car. Jeff turned down the music as Blaine swore.

"Is it your mum?" Jeff asked.

"No…it's Cooper," Blaine sighed answering his phone "Hello?" as Kurt frowned and asked. "Who's Cooper?"

"Blaine's brother," Jeff answered quietly.

 _"Hey squirt!"_

"What do you want Cooper?"

 _"Woah…no 'I told you not to call me that a million times' but you get straight to the point? I'm hurt Blaine"_ To give his brother credit, Cooper did sound offended and Blaine sighed again "Sorry, there's a lot going on right now,'

Kurt has been trying to get his attention, so he gave him a forced smile and squeezed his hand so Kurt knew he wasn't forgotten. Jeff was very quiet. He knew how Blaine felt about his brother's presence so he was finding it very hard not to take the phone of Blaine and yell at Cooper for giving Blaine so much grief in the past and now that he was finally happy he didn't want Cooper getting in the way of that. The Warblers were very protective of Blaine. _"Can't I check up to see how my baby brother is? How are you Blaine?"_ Kurt was trying to work out why things were so intense in the car's atmosphere as he tried to read Blaine's face and Jeff's obvious disapproval, he could almost feel the fumes coming from the front seat of the car.

"Well forgive me, but the last time you called to check up on me, was to ask how I was feeling after coming out to mother, and then you went on about your whole big success thing in LA, and forgot everything I just said-"

 _"Yeah well you weren't depressed or anything, so I figured I shouldn't treat you any diff.,.wait are you mad at me for that? Is that why you haven't been answering my skype calls?"_

"You're a reasonably smart guy Cooper, why don't you figure it out, oh and I doubt that you care, but just so you know _the Warblers_ made it to Nationals, which is in New York by the way, you know…the school's choir, I went to audition in at which you told me was a BIG mistake? Remember how you said I'd never make it as a singer? Well this is where it's all happening, Oh and I have a gorgeous boyfriend, he's got these beautiful eyes, gorgeous voice he's amazing and who by the way is also singing with us at Nationals 'just in case you're interested'. I'm currently not attending to him right now because of your call, so you can go back to your wonderful life, and I'm going to go back to having a fabulous day with my boyfriend without worrying about your opinions as to why I'm not good enough for achieving my dreams, have a good day Cooper"

With that Blaine hung up the phone, and Kurt had undone his seatbelt. "Way to go Blaine!" Jeff applauded and Blaine sighed. They were sitting in the back so he shuffled closer and went to message Blaine's tense shoulders "Hey…you okay?" He asked as Blaine closed his eyes letting Kurt do his magic.

"You aren't the only one with family issues," Jeff told Kurt finally looking angry as he looked at Blaine from the front "You still want to go through with this?" He asked. Kurt thought he meant the whole being his boyfriend thing and he looked upset by Jeff's comment. Only then Kurt realised Jeff had parked the car down the street.

"I'm sure…" Blaine eventually smiled and stepped out holding his hand for Kurt to follow. Kurt went behind him and then looked up in awe at the massive buildings in front of him.

The MOMA (Museum of Modern Art) was huge! Kurt remembered looking past at it one time when he had his navigator still with him, but he never had the opportunity to take a real good look at it, and then Blaine pointed to one of the windows to the MOMA building and Jeff started singing next to Kurt as they walked " _Bum bum bum buuuuuum,"_ Kurt looked to him and gaped "Um you do know there are people about right?"

Nick appeared from one of the building's doors walking to them and joining in the background vocals. " _Bum bum bum buuuuuum,"_ Then suddenly David was in front of the trio which caused him to stop and blink as David moved his hand towards Blaine as though he were a tsarist _"Bada da bum"_ at which Blaine started singing too _Ooooh, baby girl where you at? Got no strings, got men attached…Can't stop that feelin' for long, no,"_ David and Jeff were dancing, moving their shoulders and clicking their figners as they stood in their positions.

Blaine turned around to face Kurt. _"Mmmmm…you makin' dogs wanna beg, Breakin' them off your fancy legs,"_ Blaine used this opportunity to roam his eyes down to Kurt's legs and then back up to Kurt's face to wink at him. " _But they make you feel right at home, now,"_

Kurt flushed as tourist and Museum enthusiasms started to stare and watch. _"Oooh, see all these illusions just take us too long…and I want it **bad** ,"_ Blaine grabbed his hands and walked them both towards the front of the crowd of people still singing with a line of Warblers coming in one by one as though on cue to the entrance clicking away their fingers to the music _"Because you walk pretty..because you talk pretty,_ _'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'_

 _"Oh, I swear there's something when she's pumpun, askin' for a raise, well does she want me to carry her home now? So does she want me to buy her things?"_ At this Thad who Kurt realised then was pretending to be a security guard at the door handed Blaine a pair of pink sunnies from the entrance of the MOMA at which Blaine put on as he walked in gesturing to Kurt and the others to follow him as they sang. The doors were swung open for them by Thad.

The workers stared in shock as the Warblers went in singing inside the MOMA in one big Acapella group ignoring the fact that there was a cue of people in line waiting who were all dancing thinking this was part of an exhibition. _"On my house, on my job, On my loot, shoes, my shirt , my crew"_ Blaine gestured to the Warblers at the word 'crew' to the crowd of people who were inside the MOMA dancing away to the music clearly enjoying the interruption. " _My mind..My father's last name?_ They went up to the second level as they followed Kurt who tried to pretend he didn't know these people. Kurt found himself eventually singing along with the other Warblers and hiding his face as Blaine was basically cornering him now, moving towards him so that he was stepping backwards almost tripping over but Blaine caught him. Kurt realised the Warblers were serenading him. Blaine moved his hands of his face gently and smiled

 _When I get you alone  
When I get you you'll know, babe  
When I get you alone_

The Warblers had cornered him to a table which is where the Warblers sat on. Blaine jumped on it and Kurt tried to give him a death glare for publicly embarrassing him but then Blaine jumped of and slid towards him looking incredibly sexy. _When I get you alone…_ Blaine grabbed Kurt's t-shirt and pulled him close for a kiss. Kurt kissed back and the crowd was cheering. Suddenly Trent was in front of them panting with a security guard behind him.

The security guard glared at them as he was nearing them "You can't come in here without paying and bursting out into song, what do you think this is a show choir!?"

"Wait so this wasn't part of the museum?" A lady inside asked as the security guard looked to her bedazzled. "That's a shame, it was a really good performance, you should think about live music…for the public in future" The woman insisted. The Warblers were grateful for her distraction.

Trent then used this as an opportunity to lean over to the guys _"Pavarotti,"_ he whispered.

"What?" Wes asked who was next to him looking and feeling a little anxious at being caught.

"PAVAROTTI," He said loudly. Wes was frowning but asTrent said the word a second time and was nodding his over to where the security guard was busy talking and then over to the staircase which was empty but the people coming up to use the second level, waving for the rest to follow them Wes caught on what Trent meant and the boys one by one slowly backed down the stairs until they heard "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

The security guard was yelling from up the stairs, so they made a running for it, and went back out the front door when reaching first level apologising for almost running into the cleaner. Blaine was laughing as he ran holding Kurt's hand who was looking and feeling a little giddy at their rebellious move.

They ran down the street laughing as a group until they were gasping for breathe.

"Hey losers! Who wants to get pizza?" Sebastian came up to them in a burrowed minivan's drivers seat, they all looked relieved to see Sebastian which was a change. When Sebastian rolled open the door for them all, they all eagerly got in, each minding their heads of course and chatting excitedly about what just happened. Kurt was busy kissing Blaine as they waited their turn. Then Blaine helped Kurt step inside the minivan when Thad groaned "Hurry up guys, you can make out at the hotel where we don't have to watch," Blaine gave him an evil glare.

"Got to hand it to you Wes, I didn't think you'd allow it to happen, no offence you can be a bit of a prude," Sebastian said as all of them took a seat inside the minivan. Blaine and Kurt sat in a two seater of course. Evan, Ethan, Julian, Reed sat in the front, David, Wes, and Thad sat in the back 3 seater. Trent sat in a seat that was by itself in the front, and Jeff and Nick were opposite Blaine and Kurt.

"What does Pavarotti mean?" Kurt asked as they were driving, he had been meaning to ask that but had forgotten till then.

"It's our signal," Blaine responded.

Trent then looked back at Kurt since he was further in the front "We knew there was a possibility of being kicked out, so we came up with a signal in case we needed to sneak out," he said sensibly.

"And Pavarotti is a bird that has been presented to new Warblers for generations at the school, it's kind of thing that nobody else knows about," Wes added

"Unless of course you're a bird enthusiastic," Thad pointed out.

"Hence the badge, we couldn't give you the bird though since it was back home," Blaine said apologetically to Kurt shrugging. Kurt smiled at him and then laughed as he said "Trent, I can't believe you pulled of the security act, how on earth did you get those clothes?"

"Easy," Trent's response was of confidence "They sell those uniforms at the gap, were famous for our serenades, they heard about us from Jeff's moment of bliss on Youtube and gave me a discount when I told them our plans," Laughter erupted in the minivan as Jeff threw a shoe at Trent from the back. Nick patted his boyfriend on the shoulder "Now…now sweetie, what goes around comes around," he pecked Jeff's cheek and Jeff relaxed his body posture.

Meanwhile Finn and Sam had decided to check out Tiffany and Co. Finn had asked Rachel if she thought Breakfast at Tiffany's was related to Tiffany and Co which he had remembered seeing one time with Mr Schue and the others were sightseeing in the school bus when they went around the city on the first day.

Rachel said it was more like a fan thing to do and then beamed as she suggested they go there. Finn had no choice but to agree, and who knew? Maybe Kurt was there.

Rachel was chatting excited about these two tickets to see CATS to Finn and Quinn when suddenly she stopped. "Rachel?" Finn asked trying to get her attention.

"I hear singing," Rachel turned around trying to locate the sound "Rachel?!" Finn called again as she kept walking towards the sound. Sam noticed Finn go after Rachel and joined him. Quinn sighed heavily as she mumbled to herself miserably "I should have went shopping with Mercedes and Santana,"

They rushed after Rachel who was heading down the street towards the MOMA building. They watched as they noticed their competition were singing in public.

"I knew they'd be practising you see guys!" Rachel was looking incredibly annoyed.

"Isn't this classified as spying?" Quinn asked from behind as Sam shook his head "How can we be spying if we didn't even know they were here?" Rachel nodded "That's good logic Sam,"

"Wait a minute…is that Kurt with them?" Quinn asked. Finn finally caught up who had fallen behind "Rachel don't take of like that, were not in Ohio anymore- why is everyone looking like that?" Finn asked suddenly and the Quinn grabbed his arm making him wince "Ow," and directed it towards the door of the MOMA and Finn's jaw dropped.

"It's Kurt…"

They found him.

Rachel began running towards the entrance, Quinn, Finn and Sam following but then the security guard stopped them "Oh no, I'm not letting any more of you rascals inside without paying your fee!"

"Sir, we have to talk to one of the boys who just went in ther…"

"If you're going to go inside, go to the back of the line like the others!" He pointed to the cue which was a mile long. "Now excuse me while I go deal with those boys, and when I kick them out, then you can talk to them!"

They waited in line as directed and then noticed the boys burst back out through the doors in one big commotion running away from the same angry man. Rachel started running after them and called back to the others "Well don't just stand there, _come on_ let's get to Kurt before he disappears again!"

They were panting heavilly by the time the Warblers and Kurt got in the minvan, they were just about to reach them when the door closed as Sam called 'Kurt's name' but they obviously didn't hear. Rachel whistled "TAXI!" A taxi pulled up immediately and they got in. "Can you follow that minivan please?" Sam got in the front and Quinn, Finn and Rachel didn't have time to argue about what seat to take as they got in the back.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel was making everyone nervous as she was directing the cab driver where the minivan was going, pointing and shouting directions, at which in one point they almost lost them because the Cab driver had to ask Rachel to lower her voice. "Rachel you know he's not blind!" Quinn shouted glaring angrilly at the brunette in the back of the car "Calm down guys," Finn begged as Sam looked back at them worried, then suddenly he too pointed out the cab's front window to the minivan at a front of an Italian restaurant "THERE THEY ARE! Stop the car!"

"Quinn, can you pay the cab driver?" Finn asked as he hopped out, since Rachel was already ahead of them storming over to where Kurt had just gotten out with the help of another dude.

"Sure…zoom in on my empty wallet," Quinn muttered apologising to the cab driver for her friend's behaviour, thankfully Sam hadn't abandoned her as he handed him $50. They both followed Rachel and Finn. "KURT HUMMEL! DON'T YOU DARE WALK INTO THAT RESTAURANT UNTIL YOU TALK TO US," Rachel was screaming now practically down the footpath at where there were a cluster of boys about to walk inside.

The smiles and laughter on their faces faded when seeing her intense glare. Finn had to hold her back. All the boys who were wearing blazers turned in unison to stare at them in wonder. Blaine looked confused as he held onto Kurt's hand and whispered in his ear "Who are they?" Kurt tried to tug Blaine towards the entrance in the hopes they could still get away but Blaine was intrigued by the brunette and couldn't help but stand there and question their appearance. Blaine was staring at his old friends who looked awkward and unsure what to do next

Kurt sighed. He let go of Blaine's hand and stepped forward to greet his former glee club members. "Hi," He whispered shyly. "Really Kurt really? That's all you can say after not speaking or seeing us for 5 months, all you can say is hi!?" Kurt looked guilty as Rachel demanded this stomping her foot but then Sam was next to rush into the embrace as she held onto him for dear life "Kurt...I was worried sick about you every day, I missed you, damn you've lost weight, what do you eat these days?" Kurt couldn't stand it any more.

He felt relieved, that Sam wasn't feeling like Rachel was obviously feeling – a sense of betrayal. "Sorry Sam, I should have called you, it didn't even occur to me to take my phone when I left,"

"That was pretty idiotic," Quinn commented and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Finn was waiting his turn to talk to Kurt, feeling like he can't just go up to him and hug him even though he wanted to when he was the one that caused all this. Now that he was here, he actually didn't know what to say to Kurt.

"You're really just going to stand there and not even talk to me? Wow you haven't changed one bit Finn, still too afraid of catching the gay," Kurt sounded bitter as he rolled his eyes and then began making small chat with Mercedes ignoring Finn completely but suddenly Blaine appeared in front of him angrily glaring at Finn and gently moving Kurt by holding his wrist behind him, even though that stopped him from talking to his friend, it meant he didn't have a chance of getting hurt because there was no promises that he would be able to keep this in a confidential manner "So you're the step brother," Blaine asked in a threatening sort of tone.

Finn actually looked calm and collected much to Blaine's annoyance.

"I…yeah,"

Blaine smiled "Good, just checking because I've always wanted to do this," and then he punched him straight and hard in the nose, making it bleed. Finn stumbled back, his eyes opened wide and his mouth agape as he yelled "The hell dude!"

Rachel screamed and went to Finn immediately but the other boy pushed her away. The Warblers stared in horror, Kurt actually yelled "Blaine! What is the matter with you? YOUR SCHOOL HAS A NO BULLYING POLICY,"

"Unless it's escaped your notice honey but we're not in school right now so I don't give a damn!" Now pointing, and heavily breathing with eyes full of disgust and anger he pointed to Finn "Your so called brother deserved what he got,"

Kurt refused to answer Blaine and went to examine Finn's face but Finn backed of at almost being touched "You know, I actually came here to apologise and to ask for forgiveness but I can see that's not going to happen," He turned around and fled from them ignoring Rachel who was trying to catch up to him "Just leave me alone Rach, I want to be alone,"

Kurt glared at Blaine then after also trying to call out his name.

"Why are you angry at me?! He made your life a living hell! If it weren't for him, you might not have even had that fight with your father and him," Blaine argued as Kurt demanded he explained himself. Jeff, Thad, Julian, Ethan and David, Sebastian were staring in absolute shock as to what they had just witnessed. Sebastian looked more impressed than shocked to be honest but it made Blaine feel uncomfortable having everyone's attention on him in that exact moment.

"If it weren't for him Blaine, I wouldn't have met you," Kurt said simply and Blaine stared at him in surprise. Kurt stepped closer and took both of Blaine's hands, and particularly rubbed the now aching knuckles that had hit Finn "And the boy I fell in love with is not a violent person, violence is not the answer, it's not going to change his indifference towards me as a person, it's going to make things worse, and I'm not taking sides, but if Finn wanted to apologise…that would have actually been nice, I can't imagine him wanting too now,"

"So you're saying I was wrong to stand up for you and make him pay for ever making you feel afratid to the point you had to run to safety?" Blaine was looking grim as he looked at Kurt who was running his hand in a soothing matter up and down his arm to try and calm him. "I'm just saying hitting Finn isn't the answer, I appreciate your devotion to me, but it really isn't Blaine…I fought against violence for so long at my old school, and I know you have been the subject to it too, you know how it feels,"

"Kurt's right, and even though we've been mad at Finn for the entire time of Kurt's absence we never once punished him to that extreme, even Mercedes wouldn't hit him and she lookes like she wanted to throttle him every time he speaks" Sam pointed out. Quinn nodded, she had liked Blaine at first, he appeared handsome and a good catch for Kurt, but now she was worried about the sort of group Kurt was hanging out with these days as she frowned at him.

Wes stood next to Kurt, staring at Blaine with a look of anguish and concern as he spoke to Blaine "Whilst I understand your reasons and anger towards that boy, even though were not on school grounds, consequences need to be made Blaine, and whilst I hate doing this, I have no choice for being head of the Warbler council; I hereby ban you from singing at Nationals,"

There was an uproar with the Warblers. Evan grabbed Wes and shook him "Are you out of _your mind_ Wes! We need Blaine! If anything suspend Kurt!"

"Now wait a minute-" Blaine fumed stepping away from Kurt to glare at Evan who was blabbing away, ready to defend his boyfriend "After all he's the one that started this mess!"

"I hate to say it, but he has a point," Thad added giving Kurt an apologetic look who was pale as a ghost. "Isn't banning someone from glee a little harsh, I got hit in the face once standing up to Karfosky and I never got that kind of punishment," Sam added looking sympathetic towards Blaine who was still trying to process what was happening.

Jeff than put an arm around Kurt who was trembling "Hey! Don't you think Kurt has had enough to deal with? Shouldn't we let him decide since it is his step-brother?"

"Yeah but it is Blaine's boyfriend, it'd be within unfair reason," David said regretfully. He hated this as much as Jeff did.

Blaine couldn't believe one little punch was causing so much drama. "Guys, Wes and Kurt have a valid opinion. I don't really have the right to be called a Warbler after such abuse,"

"I never said tha-" Wes started but Blaine cut him off "And whilst I appreciate all the solos and confidence you all have expressed in deciding for me to take lead…I will accept Wes's wish for me to be banned, I trust that someone with as much determination and with a more composed manner can replace me for my absence in the competition,"

There was yelling and pleading making Blaine feel and look like he's given up his baby and in away he has. Performing was his whole life before Kurt. Even though it was just a competition he was not attending, this was a competition in a place where dreams were made of, and it killed him.

Wes tried to console Blaine them reconsidering his decision but Blaine had made It final. He looked at Kurt then and stepped forward pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips, Kurt barely returned it because he was worried about Blaine. Then Quinn spoke up "Blaine…I didn't mean for it to sound like you were a monster, you don't need to do this, just apologising to Finn would be enough you know, he'll come around,"

Blaine couldn't do that, and with Kurt's pleading eyes to listen to his friend, he felt like he would be betraying his boyfriend if he said those words aloud. He didn't completely regret his decision to hurt Finn. Finn had hurt Kurt, and that was good enough reason to hit him in Blaine's mind.

Blaine smiled sadly at her and then squeezed Kurt's hand, not daring to look the other Warblers in the eye fearing their disappointment in him "I'm just going to go back to the hotel, my decision is final," At that Blaine excused himself from Kurt and his friends to walk to the subway. Kurt attempted to go after him but Wes held him back "Let him go," but Kurt wrenched his wrist from Wes's grasp "No, I can't," Wes sighed "Kurt he's only going to be angrier if we don't let him cool off. "Wes is right Kurt, let him cool off, I can talk to Finn for you," at this Rachel flipped her hair back and her eyes were full of rage as she spat

"What makes you think he'll listen? He's been feeling downright guilty since the day you left Kurt, you have no IDEA how Finn is coping with all this because you're too concerned for youself and your own wellbeing, you're selfish Kurt, you're selfish for making HIM feel so bad about himself when all he said was one bad word _ONCE_ which you should be used to by now, and your selfish for turning your back on your former glee club members betraying us by joining a group that subjects themselves to such harassment to the enemy," With that Rachel flipped her hair and walked away also heading to the subway.

Hoping to run into Blaine to give him a piece of her mind for hitting her boyfriend. The warblers had gone quiet which was unusual and eventually Sam spoke as he directed to Kurt "Well as you can see, things haven't changed much at McKinley, i'm starving, who's hungry?"

"Hey faggot rumour has it you ran away from your daddy cause your gay and you have a nice ass, so I'll give you a little deal. Let me take over that bench for tonight and I promise to give it back tomorrow night if you give me a blow job right now, take it or leave it your choice, you're not going to get a better deal than that around here,

Kurt paled as he sat up looking wide eyed at the drunk. He quickly grabbed the photo from where he had been sleeping with it under his pillow and stashed it in his pocket. The drunk had watery red eyes, was stumbling and holding a beer bottle in a brown paper bag.

Kurt's car had just gotten smashed and towed away that day, he had nowhere else to go, and he'd been walking for hours. All the other benches were full of homeless people, mostly adults and men who could take care of themselves. The alleyways were out of the question, he knew that's where the prostitutes went and even though he was homeless, he didn't want to sleep on the ground if he could help it.

He tried the youth centre, but they asked too many questions about his home and past. He ran when they asked if they could contact his father for him.

He tried to not show his fear as he said "I'm not moving, go find another bench and I'm sure there are other whores who'd take up your offer, but I'm not one of them," The drunk shrugged and came closer laughing as he muttered "Fine…have it your way," The man grabbed Kurt and tugged him of the seat, he tugged at his hair to lower his head down towards his pants zipper… but Kurt grabbed his arm quickly feeling surprisingly strong and kicked him the groin.

He had seen that happen in many shows before having to watch action movies with his dad in hopes of some bonding time but it didn't stop the man from growling furiously and getting back up to punch Kurt in the stomach really hard using the beer bottle which caused a harsh pain in his stomach with his other hand successfully making Kurt let go of his grip in a strangled gasp as he struggled to breath. Another man who had been watching nearby joined in laughing "Told ya he'd be a waste of yer time,"

"Stop standing there and hold him down, the faggot is going to get what he deserves,"

Kurt still in heavy pain had no choice but to make a running for it. He ran and ran until the sun came up and he could take no more, until he eventually collapsed and sobbed at the bottom of a staircase in the back of a restaurant where he could hear laughter of people obviously in family groups. He stayed there for hours, then exhausted and unsure of where he was, huddling his knees close together.

"Dad," He whispered. "Dad, I need you," He echoed. Eventually a man in a chef's uniform came out from the back and saw his condition. His eyes widened when he realised how young he was and how uncomfortable he looked curled up in a ball.

"Hey man you okay?" The man crouched down to his level as though he was a child and noticed Kurt clutching his stomach and wincing in obvious pain. He went to move Kurt's hand away so he could take a look, since Kurt was inconsolable. He exhaled deeply when noticing the blood clearly showing through his thin torn up shirt.

"Oh shit, come on, let's get you cleaned up," The man sighed as he dialled his phone appearing to call his wife to tell her an emergency came up. He then called the manager of the restaurant to explain what happened.

Kurt willingly allowed him to walk him inside the back of the restaurant. He had no energy to fight anymore.

"Look I'm going to watch over you for a couple of days, you can sleep in the staffroom, and then I'm sorry but my manager says you'll have to leave as soon as we know your strong enough, and if you try any funny business like stealing or harassing one of the workers or our customers, we will have the police on you in no time, got it?"

Kurt nodded feeling incredibly numb and lost.

"What's your name kid?"

Kurt didn't answer. James looked less uncomfortable as he realised Kurt appeared unable to do anything as he had described above.

"My name's James," He held out a hand which Kurt didn't shake. James sighed.

"I don't know what happened to you, or what you've been through, but…if my own kid was out here looking like you had, I'd be worried sick, how old are you son?"

Kurt stared at him and blinked.

"It doesn't matter, have you eaten?"

Kurt shook his head and Jams smiled "Now that's more like it, I make the best food in New York, so you're going to try my food whether you like it or not, I don't suppose you've heard of New York Cheesecake?"

Kurt's eyes lit up then and the man new he had him at Cheesecake. He grinned to himself as he turned on the lights while Kurt followed behind him as he gave him a small tour of the back of the kitchen. It was huge, specious, and surprisingly clean. He showed Kurt his most prized procession as he called it in the restaurant which was a massive two door stainless steel fridge, which could fit a whole supermarket of food in there. The man crouched down and pulled out a large plate which was wrapped in foil and gestured for Kurt to follow him to one of the tables in the staffroom which was 10 feet away from the kitchen.

He pulled out an armchair for Kurt, placed the plate and uncovered a mouthwatering looking dessert, with pretty eatable letters that read 'New York New York!'

"I always make this for my colleagues to eat on their lunchbreaks. Of course people claim it to be the best cheesecake ever, but I can't be too cocky can I," The man chuckled to himself and pointed for Kurt to sit "Now sit down on that chair, and eat, while I go find something to wrap that nasty gash on your stomach with,"

The man fed him and helped clean him up and true to his word, he got to stay for 48 hours, but then other staff members complained about Kurt eating all their food and the manager asked that Kurt leave unless he decided to pay for their hospitality. Kurt realised that he never got to thank James for his help…because James had gone home the night before Kurt was dismissed from the restaurant. He had promised his wife he'd be home for his son's graduation.

"Kurt? KURT" Jeff was calling out Kurt's name in the car as Kurt had blanked out "Sorry what were you saying?"

Jeff had stopped the car and had it parked in a carpark "I said were here, you okay?"

Kurt looked to Jeff and asked in a serious voice "Am I selfish Jeff? Be honest with me," Jeff sighed immediately shook his head "No, I don't think you're selfish Kurt, I think Rachel was selfish for not considering the fact that you've had a lot to deal with and she hadn't even asked how you were,"

"She may have a point though Jeff, you don't know everything I've been through, you know parts of it, and my dad…he seemed generally sorry for hitting me." Jeff put up his hand and was angry at Kurt at that "That's no excuse to hit you Kurt, none what-soever, you can forgive your dad and I agree in trying to fix past mistakes, but trying to justify those mistakes is a whole lot of bull on it's own, and as for Finn- I have too much to say about that, that I won't mention it now,"

Kurt followed Jeff inside ready to welcome the embrace of Blaine's warm arms after Jeff opened the passenger seat for him but when he arrived there, it wasn't Blaine they were greeted with it was Nick. Nick was holding a bowl of popcorn and the tv remote "I think we deserve a break, whose up for some foxtel?"

* * *

Rachel did manage to catch up to Blaine but she had waited for the right opportunity to confront him because she didn't want him to break her nose and affect her singing voice. She watched as the preppy school boy ran a hand through his hair obviously upset. Maybe he felt guilty for hitting Finn? Rachel thought and then he watched as he turned on the platform so he could get on the train. Rachel went on the train hiding behind a man. She used her coat hood to pull over her face and hide herself.

"Wes, I told you I made my decision- no, you were right about the whole thing, and Kurt's right too, I'm not a violent person Wes, Kurt looked so disappointed in me. I couldn't stand seeing that look on his face, that's why I left, and also because I knew the guys would object to me pulling out of the competition…well I think it's necessary, I know you didn't mean to make me upset, but I promise it wasn't you, I'm more upset with myself. Yes I'll talk to Kurt, what do you mean Jeff took him back to the hotel? Is he okay?"

Rachel suddenly felt stupid for her reaction before when obviously this boy really wasn't all that bad, he just had a moment of drama and she chose that moment to have a go at someone she barely knew when in fact worse things happen at McKinley

Blaine sat up looking disoriented "She said what!? Kurt was living on the _streets_ because of Finn! How could Rachel say Kurt was selfish? No don't worry I'm going to the hotel, so I'll meet him there, he needs me, yes I know Jeff can handle it too, but I love him Wes, if the boy I love is hurting than I'm not just going to sit by and do nothing,"

Rachel felt ill. She hadn't known Kurt lived on the streets. Nobody had informed her of that, she had just assumed that Kurt had gone to another friend's house to sleep at. She actually thought that he had been living with Mercedes this whole time, because Mercedes always glared at Finn when he spoke or tried to bring up the topic of Kurt in school.

Rachel went and stood in front of Blaine who had sat down in one of the train's passenger seats. "Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked hesitantly. She had behaved horribly before and had every reason to be mad at her and Finn.

Blaine got up without looking at her and not recognising Rachel's voice as familiar yet. "Sure sorry I was a little distracted," He had still not maintained eye contact as he shuffled to the side. Rachel sat down and said quietly "It's okay, I can almost hear your mind plotting away to murder a brunette girl with a loud voice, just try avoid hitting my nose, I have a competition to win,"

Rachel closed her eyes as Blaine looked up then and used this opportunity to get mad at jer "You had no right to say what you said to Kurt Rachel, you have NO IDEA what he's been through. I have nothing to say to you,"

"I know, but you see Blaine, that's the thing. _I don't have any Idea what he's been through._ You have every right to be mad at me, but…I didn't know he was living on the streets Blaine, to be honest I knew barely anything. I always assumed Kurt abandoned glee, and went to live with Mercedes, because Mercedes never speaks to Finn and appears more aware of what happened. I know Finn used the word faggot, Facebook made it clear of that but Finn has been so aloof lately that it scares me…how could I have known anything at all relating to Kurt's life when nobody tells me anything?"

Blaine was silent as the train's engine sounded in the background and there was a sound of a babies cry and a mother's hushing said baby nearby.

"Had it ever occurred to you to even try contact Kurt? Or ask Mercedes or Finn what happened?" Blaine argued with frustration evidence on his face.

Rachel had guilt written all over her face as she answered truthfully "I…I'm the one who's selfish Blaine, not Kurt. I only ever care about doing well in school so that I could become a Broadway star that I completely lost sight of what was happening around me…I completely lost sight of Kurt,"

Blaine nodded in agreement. "I'm not the one you should be telling this too though Rach, you should be apologising to Kurt, not me"

"He won't listen to me after that, I was horrible to him," Rachel sounded defeated but Blaine stood up as it was his turn to get off and he held out a hand for Rachel to come with him. "If you care about Kurt enough to want to do the right thing, come with me and tell me what you just said to me. I'm going to see him now. You always have opportunities to change wrongdoings Rach,"

* * *

When Finn got back to the hotel, Mercedes was the one that had noticed his nose first and observed him walking in the hotel room stunned and even more concerned by Finn's own luck of care for himself, he didn't appear to care that he had blood dripping everywhere, despite having a tissue attached to his nose in one hand which thankfully one kind passenger on a train had provided him with "What happened to you!?" She demanded as she went to grab some moist towels or some bandages, whatever they had in their first aid kit that could help.

Finn she saw was still in the same position he was as she walked back in the main room holding the necessary equipment to clean up the mess. She fussed making him go to the bathroom and instructed he hold his head up until he got there so that he could lean over the sink. He'd have to see a doctor. "I got punch by a fist," Finn answered simply. "I deserved it," Mercedes shook her head as- she encouraged him to clean his nose with water as she held out an ice pack for him to take.

"Finn, you may be a douchebag but nobody deserves this, who did this to you? Was it Puck?"

Mercedes assumed he got in a fight with one of their boys since he was so withdrawn, it was bound to happen one time at something stupid he might have said.

"Kurt's boyfriend," He muttered. Mercedes stopped her movements and stared at Finn "Wh-what? Finn that's …"

"I know you think it's stupid, but I'm not lying. Rachel, Sam and Quinn were there to witness it,"

"It's not stupid. I lied to you and Sam. I saw them at Byrant Park, they were kissing and …I didn't want us to interrupt," Finn stood up his eyes glaring at her "And you didn't think to tell me or Sam any of this?! Mercedes, I'm trying to get Kurt to come home! Why wouldn't you tell us?!"

"Because he looked happy!" Mercedes shouted. Finn sat back down when she yelled at him for getting blood on her room's carpet. He waited as she responded "Alright? I know it was wrong..but I've never seen Kurt look that happy, he had this big goofy smile and he never really looked that happy at school, even in glee, when I saw him with that boy- "

"Blaine," Finn added as Mercedes nodded "That's his name is it? Well when I saw him with Blaine, I swear he looked different, he looked…like nothing could touch him. I want him to come back as much if not more than you do Finn, but what right do we have in pursuing that when we were the ones to push him away?"

"But you weren't the one's to push him away, it was me and Burt," Finn sighed.

Mercedes than picked up on Burt's name and said "I know that now. I watched the news.  
Finn seemed unsure about what she meant by that but then she remembered something else "Oh speaking of Burt, he tried to call you, but I said you were out, and you'd call when you got back,"

Finn thanked her and dialled Mr Hummel's house landline.

"Hey kiddo! How's New York?" Finn held the phone away from Burt's cheery voice as though it had attacked him. "Uh...okay? The food is pretty good and the hotel is nice and stuff,"

"Hey listen Finn, I know I've been pretty miserable to put up with these last few months, and you and your mum have been a legend but I'll do my best to make it up to both of you okay? Just know I'm proud of you and I can't wait to see you and Kurt perform at nationals,"

Finn looked to Mercedes as though he misheard him "How did you know Kurt was in New York?"

"Well besides the fact that you told me you thought you saw him and what, are you telling me you knew as well that he was singing at Nationals, wait did he call you too? Trust that kid to give everyone a surprise" Burt asked on the other side of the phone. Mercedes was trying to ask him what the hell was going on but Finn wasn't responding to her gestures and facial expressions.

"No he didn't call me," Finn wasn't explaining himself very clearly and was feeling frustrated. He hated it when he had to put it in proper sentences before people understood him, he wasn't good with words. He explained as much as he and started by talking about how he had seen Kurt that day Burt remembered that "Yeah you told me all that, so is he staying with you guys at your hotel or something? I'm a little confused at what happened over there,"

Finn then told Burt about how he and Sam and Mercedes went to search for him since then but had no luck, and after that how he and some of the glee club ran into him again and Blaine's reaction to him appearing.

Burt was silent throughout the rest of the story. "I'm not a person that can talk and say hitting you wasn't the right way to go about it, I'd be a hypocrite if I did. This kid, Blaine or whatever was obviously serious when he said he cared about Kurt, I'm a bit worried about what kind of people Kurt hang out with now you've told me that,"

There was noise at the front door. Sam, and Quinn had arrived and were chatting with Mercedes about their day while Finn stayed on the couch talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I know Burt and I wouldn't worry too much, I heard Kurt yell at him and say his school had a no bullying policy and his friends looked like they'd seen a ghost when he punched me, so obviously it's not a thing for him to do and I think he just did it out of anger of knowing what I did to Kurt. The guys at McKinley act like that too if someone hits on their girlfriends"

"You sound real grown up there kid, you know Nationals might be a good place for everybody to say what they need to say," Burt told as Finn smiled for once "Hey Finn I gotta go, the guys need me at the garage, you going to be okay? If you need any medical bills or appointments for your nose, just send us the details, and I'll cover it for you,"

"No that's fine, you go. I don't think it's broken. Oh and I look forward to seeing you and mum,"

"You too, I hope your nose gets better Finn and try not beat yourself up too much alright? We do learn from our mistakes too ya know,"

"Thanks Burt, don't work too hard,"

"Watch it. You're sounding like Carole now, bye Finn."

"Bye," At that exact moment Rachel burst into the front door and demanded that she see Finn alone. The others paid no attention to her and remained in their position in the kitchen eating leftover pizza and talking.

Finn sighed as he went up to Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her along the direction to his room.

Before Rachel had gone to the hotel room with Blaine, she had stopped him and said she couldn't do it.

"Rachel, you can't back out now, he's literally right through that door,"

Rachel was pacing outside the said door and looked horrified at Blaine for a moment as to how she was going to do this and then a lightbulb went on.

"No, I can't do this right now, because I need more than one person," Blaine wasn't catching on as Rachel went on discussing her plans. "And I'm going to need your help,"

Blaine sighed and looked at her carefully "I'm not sure if I can do that Rachel. I can't go behind my boyfriend's back scheming things,"

"Fine I understand…but I can't do this right now,"

"You really are the selfish one then…it was never Kurt," Blaine answered while using the key to turn the door and opening it to go inside. Rachel walked away and Blaine disappointed in her stepped inside.


	12. Chapter 12

When Blaine stepped inside he expected to hear absolute silence with Kurt and Jeff chatting to themselves perhaps but there wasn't just small chatter filling the atmosphere. It was almost like a cinema in the hotel room. All the Warblers were gathered around the hotel TV with Kurt perched in the middle on the carpet. Popcorn was filled to the top with butter in a bowl being passed around by Sebastian who was standing, clearly not interested in the female models on the screen.

Wes was sitting on Kurt's left, and David was on his right, all of them were crossed legs. Jeff and Nick took the couch, with Evan, Julian, Thad and Trent sitting around the trio on the carpet's middle. Every Warbler had a slice of cheesecake on a paper plate whilst also eating the popcorn. He also noticed a bowl of cookies just in front of Kurt who had obviously passed some around previously as some held them in their hands. Blaine watched puzzled how they hadn't even noticed he had come in as they were all talking and laughing at something Kurt had said.

He couldn't help but listen in as Kurt told a story of how Mr Schue was obsessed with the Journeys, and was determined to have the club sing every song they ever sang. He talked about Mike's amazing singing voice which came out of nowhere when they sang duets and his incredible dancing talents and Mercedes endless voice which could make angel's cry, and the Rocky Horror glee show they produced…

"You must really miss your old glee club," David commented as Blaine stepped forward and watched as Kurt nodded "Yeah I mean, we all had our differences but I think it brought out the best of us. I kind of wish I had kept in contact with them, but bit hard when I left my computer and every communication device back home,"

"I think Wes would have a heart attack if we had to have a teacher watch our every move," Blaine commented in the background successfully causing a reaction.

All heads turned his way, but Kurt's bright smile was what made him smile in return. Kurt's eyes reached his and he accepted Kurt's reached out hand for him to take. Blaine stepped forward and allowed Kurt to pull him next to him, urging David to make room. He too sat down crossed legged on the carpet next to Kurt. He laced their fingers together and placed them on his knee. They were watching America's next top model which amused Blaine because he knew the guys didn't care much for clothes or fashion.

"Blaine, you're not being banned from the competition, we need you to help us win this thing," Wes told him after handing him a cookie as Blaine eyed him carefully.

Kurt was beaming next to him and particularly excited as Jeff discussed with Nick what the current model was wearing. It was a male model and now Sebastian's eyes were glued to the screen as he sat down on the couch next to Jeff and Nick.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's happy face and nodded to Wes "Thanks, but what about the rules?"

"Blaine, like you all keep telling me, for once I don't give a _DAMN_ about rules, were in New York for fuck's sake!" Stunned now there was silence. Wes raised an eyebrow as everyone looked at him and then Thad spoke pointing his finger "You swore! _WESLEY YOU SWORE!_ SOMEBODY QUICK CALL THE POLICE SOMEONE HAS TAKEN WES AND REPLACED HIM WITH SOME LUNATIC,"

Wes threw the nearest pillow at Thad who grinned as he catches the pillow with the others laughing,

Blaine used this opportunity of the boy's distraction to kiss Kurt. Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes as they broke apart with a small smack of the lips, but then dived in again to kiss him more deeply. Kurt reached his left hand to cover Blaine's cheek as though the others weren't in the room. Blaine's lips felt soft and moist from chap stick and he couldn't get enough "GET A ROOM," A pillow hit the back of Blaine's head effectively causing their mouths to separate making Blaine annoyed as he quickly checked to see if Kurt was okay, who was giggling uncontrollably as his back landed in David's lap. David looked down at Kurt "Hi," he said and helped Kurt get up. Blaine got up and grabbed the pillow Wes had thrown at Thad and went to throw it at Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned "Aww WHY SO _SERIOUS_ Blainey?" Sebastian hadn't seen Blaine grab the pillow as Blaine walked up to him with an evil smirk.

 _WHACK_

Sebastian stumbled backwards falling, losing balance and falling onto Jeff. He stared at Blaine astonished as Nick pushed Sebastian off when he made no plans to move "Get of my boyfriend Bas,"

Before getting off the couch fully, Sebastian grabbed the couch's pillow and used it as self-defence hitting Blaine in the ass which made Blaine jump back with a yelp _"SEBASTIAN"_

Blaine grabbed a handful of popcorn and ran after Sebastian who leapt away from him just in time as he was about to put it down his t-shirt. Kurt enjoyed watching his Blaine attack Sebastian and decided to grab himself a cookie as David shook his head "I swear these guys are like-" David didn't get to finish as Blaine accidentally stepped on his toe. Probably was not a good idea to take his shoes of thinking he could be comfortable in there.

"HEY _WATCH IT_ ," David yelled holding his toe and glaring at Blaine who looked back apologetically at him, as did Sebastian before continuing the cat and mouse chase. "Blaine, let Sebastian be and get back here," Kurt called finally bored by his boyfriend's lack of presence. He had the ideas to go to his room and make out with Blaine instead but it was a bit hard when he was dating a 5 year old.

 _"GIVE ME A SECOND HONEY I ALMOST GOT SEBA-OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR DAVID? I SAID SORRY?"_

"You know what this calls for right," Evan said as he leaned down to tap Kurt on the shoulder. Evan had taken Sebastian's seat on the couch to get away from being hit. Kurt frowned as he asked "What?"

Jeff grinned next to Evan "Pillow fight,"

"So I'm a little confused as to how all this started to be honest," Blaine said after they had finished cleaning up the endless feathers. They'd have to pay for those pillows misfortune too when they left. Kurt grinned at him "Well, while you were taking your time to get here, Evan suggested that they'd buy the food as an apology for their reactions, as they said they acted out of loyalty to you and they hadn't meant to hurt my feelings, Evan felt bad in particular for saying that they should suspend me.

I told them that there was no way I'd be able to eat all that food; me, Jeff and Nick were already watching the show by the time they got here so we asked them to join us, I don't think they even liked the show but they didn't want to appear too rude and say no I guess; Your friends are really nice Blaine,"

"No, they don't normally watch fashion shows so I'm impressed they managed to last an entire 4 episodes. I'm glad you get along with them," Blaine said being serious as he threw more feathers into plastic bags when Julian spoke up "What took you so long anyway Blaine? I mean even with the car, public transport takes about the same amount of time."

"I missed the first train," Blaine answered "And I kind of ran into someone, well more of I think she was following me, but I could be wrong,"

Kurt looked intrigued as he raised a delicate eyebrow at the word 'she'. Blaine took his hand and went to pull him to his room. "Guys I need to talk to Kurt for a bit,"

"Sure, I bet talking is all you'll be doing,"

 _WHACK_

"KURT! That was uncalled for! The pillow fight ended 2 hours ago!" Jeff didn't look happy as Blaine laughed when Kurt smirked, satisfaction all over his face "Oh I didn't know pillow fights had rules, sorry Jeff,"

"You're not sorry," Jeff muttered but obviously not too annoyed as he smiled back throwing the pillow away so that it couldn't do any more physical damage. Kurt grinned "No I'm not really,"

"The other guys could have stayed to help us clean this mess," Sebastian mumbled who was picking up scrunched up serviettes, and the empty paper plates as Nick rolled his eyes "Well they were smart not to be the ones to have started this pillow fight in the first place,"

"He has a point Bas," Blaine agreed. "Besides, the other guys are heading to the music shop to get some songs for us to practise tonight, we don't have much longer to practise before we have to sing and we can't be sight-seeing all the time, they should be back in a few hours time," Blaine said as he was walking Kurt into his bedroom.

"Well technically you started it Blaine," Kurt defended Sebastian who nodded in agreement "Now what did you want to talk about?"

Blaine walked up to Kurt who was standing near the hallway and pulled along his arm towards his room "Come with me, and I'll explain, we won't be long" He said to the others as Kurt was trailing behind.

Kurt followed feeling anxious and nervous as to why Blaine seemed so preoccupied in his thoughts as they sat down on the bed after Blaine closed the door making Kurt feel a little self-conscious all of a sudden at the issue of privacy.

"I uh…I just want you to know that although I'm comfortable with kissing and obviously I want to make out with you, and I'm fine with getting to second base; I'm not ready for…well I'm not ready to get too intimate if you know what I mean, I don't think I could have se….I don't think I could do it yet, I'm not ready for that .."

Kurt rambled as Blaine stared at him wide eyed he added feeling confused as to why Blaine's looking at him like that "I mean not that we were going to do that in the first place! I just um… I just wanted to mention it, get it out there," and sat down on the bed so that their knees were touching. He grabbed Kurt's hand and held it between them on the bed "Kurt, this isn't about having sex, and frankly I'm not ready for it either,"

"You mean you haven't done it before?" Kurt asked gently as Blaine shook his head "No, I'm a virgin Kurt,"

"Oh,"

 _"Oh? As in…"_

"Oh as in I'm a virgin too," Kurt replied giving him a shy smile. "But we can still…make out right? Even though I'm not ready for well THAT yet, I still enjoy touching you, and when you touch me, I…it feels amazing Blaine, you're amazing,"

"I think I'd go insane if I couldn't make out with you, it's already hard enough not to touch you, and I think you're the one that's amazing," Blaine made a point to reach out and stroke the bare skin that had been expose with a bit of Kurt's t-shirt pulled up revealing the skin probably from the previous pillow fight fiasco "And you're gorgeous,"

Kurt's breath caught as he looked down at Blaine's fingers lingering on his skin and whispered "Well why don't you touch me?" He went to kiss Blaine. Blaine returned it but as it was about to get heated he pulled back holding Kurt's shoulders firmly to keep their distance and leaning their foreheads together "We got plenty of time for this later, right now I need to talk to you about something,"

Kurt groaned "It can wait," He went to kiss Blaine again but Blaine held him back with his arms outstretched. " _Kurt_ …" He warned, stroking up and down Kurt's right side of the stomach through the thin material of his t-shirt. "We can't not yet,"

"Fine, what's so much more important than spending time together?" Blaine chose to ignore Kurt's tone of annoyance and decided it was important to discuss this if they were to go to Nationals with the right mind set.

"It's about Rachel…"

Kurt huffed annoyed as he stood up away from Blaine's light touches "Well what if I don't want to talk about her? She's loud , she's ignorant and she's a cold hearted witch with horrible fashion sense, you didn't hear what she said to me Blaine, "

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt's adorable idea of trying to pout. It just made him sexier when he got angry and he said so to Kurt who looked deflated by that response.

"I know Kurt, but she told me when I saw her on the train. She was the one I mentioned earlier about running into someone. She really wanted to apologise you know, but then she backed out. I think she was afraid that you wouldn't accept it or something, or perhaps she didn't know how to go through with it…I don't know, I still think she should have made an effort to apologise,"

"Of course she didn't, I'm not starring in the Rachel Berry show, I'm just one of those 'extra's' hanging in the background scenes, and Rachel Berry doesn't know the meaning of saying sorry" Kurt told dramatically letting go of Blaine's hand to wave his own hands to indicate the mockery of the sentence.

Blaine cleared his throat and seemed determined to explain what was on his mind "Maybe she hasn't been too aware of what's been going on…"

"No she has not, and why should I have to tell her what's going on in my life? I don't want to talk about her anymore Blaine, can you just drop the subject? She thinks I should be used to being a faggot…" Kurt's voice was harsher than it was meant to be as Blaine said "Don't say that word, don't call yourself that," but Kurt could feel the pressure of his rage growing against his ribs and he didn't want Blaine to see that side of him, but if he continued to pressure the topic about his past than he might not be able to contain himself.

"She doesn't think that," Blaine disagreed and went to comfort Kurt but Kurt stood up angrily and said with his voice higher than expected "That's what she told me Blaine! She said and I quote 'You should be used to the word by now' Is that what you think Blaine? Do you think I should be used to torments from buzzards- like my feelings don't matter?"

"Of course not, I never said that! Of course you matter Kurt, stop putting words into my mouth, you know I care about you, and you know I think what she did was wrong,"

"But I don't get why you still stick up for her…" Kurt's determination to think everybody was against him was getting on Blaine's nerves as he spoke struggling to maintain control "I'm not! I told her that she was selfish Kurt, I told her it wasn't you that was selfish it was her, I am not taking sides here, I just want to help make things right,"

"You can't just make things right by trying to be the peacemaker! Newsflash Blaine, the world isn't like that, and I don't want to make amends with her, I can't make amends with somebody who thinks so little of me, or doesn't care to see my point of view,"

"No of course the world isn't like that! You just run away the moment something gets scary, Kurt are you going to run away for the rest of your life? Every time something becomes too difficult to handle?! Call them out! _Confront them!_ Stop leaving when something becomes too scary to face or you'll never make it in this life!"

There was a loud noise of disapproval coming from Sebastian and both boys finally realised Nick, Jeff and Sebastian standing in the doorway with concerned expressions "We heard you both shouting, um we didn't mean to interrupt" Jeff said quietly as Blaine and Kurt continued to stare.. "But um the guys are on their way back from the music store,"

"You weren't, I was just leaving," Kurt added about to turn to the door but Blaine moved towards him looking agitated and suddenly full of regret. "Kurt I.."

Kurt pushed past Blaine not allowing him to finish what he was going to say, he ignored the look Jeff and Sebastian was giving and him of concern but before he fully walked out, he quickly faced them debating on what to say "I appreciate what you all have done for me, and I will repay you all when I can. Maybe I am a coward Blaine, maybe running away is the easy way out, but at least I'll be me, I can't be me if people don't accept me for who I am," At that Kurt left the hotel with Blaine calling out after him "Kurt I didn't mean it like that!" He stood there dazed for a moment as to what had just happened.

A little warmth, a few burrowed clothes and a spare room has allowed Kurt to feel tranquil, and more at peace with the world, but now with what Kurt had just heard from Blaine, he will probably become less and less so trusting with those around him, and Blaine worried his bottom lip as he ran after him "Kurt!" But Kurt was fast.

He had gone from out of his sight, and he didn't know which road he had taken "Kurt!"

He desparately called out but there was only silence surrounded by the New York traffic "I'm sorry!" He shouted and fell onto his knees "I'm sorry," He whispered.

The boys found him in an inconsolable position wandering down the street trying to figure out which way Kurt had gone but debated on leaving incase Kurt decided to come back.

They helped their friend back inside soothing him as they all walked back into their rooms again. Wes was in the lobby when he spotted him he waved them over "There you all are! Me and David found a bunch of songs we cou – Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Kurt's gone," Jeff said for Blaine who simply walked passed them in silence to go up to his room.

"They got into a fight about Rachel, Blaine said things he didn't mean and Kurt left," Nick added as David asked what happened.

"Christ, could things get any worse?" David asked as Julian approached them "Yes it can, guys the weather says on here that New York is to embrace a heavy storm tonight, so expect delays in flights and try not to go out anywhere if possible,"

Julian had been checking the weather for the upcoming week wondering what it'd be like for when they do have the competition.

"Do you think they'll cancel the competition?"

"How long do you think the storm will last?" Sebastian question

"Not sure, but if it's as bad as they predict, than yes, I think they'll cancel the competition,"

 _"Dad?"_

It was so cold outside. It had been cold all week, some worse than others, but in the room at the hotel he hadn't expected it to be this cold when he just left.

He had Blaine's scarf on and he wrapped it tighter around him to stop himself shivering.

"Kurt! Why are you ringing at this time of night? Oh it's so good to hear from you, how are you son? Carole! Kurt's on the phone" Kurt could hear voices on the other end and he smiled as he held the street phone in his hand. He used the $5 he had to call his dad.

Kurt had walked in a stupor unsure of where his future path was going. All he could think of was Blaine's words

'Call them out! _Confront them!_ Stop leaving when something becomes too scary to face or you'll never make it in this life!' Why was he running away from home anymore? Now that he knew his dad was sorry for what he did…why was he still here? That's when it hit him. Again Blaine's voiced popped in his mind.. 'You have options Kurt,'

"I wanna come home dad. I'm so sorry for everything, I'm so sorry,"

"Hey hey…calm down, you have no reason to apologise, I understand why you ran away kiddo, we talked about this remember? What happened Kurt? Weren't you going to sing with your boyfriend?"

"Dad I don't have long to talk, I'm using a pay phone, but I wanna go home, I miss you," He suddenly felt like a 5 year old waiting for his daddy in daycare.

"I miss you too. Kurt, you sound upset, I won't pry, how about I come fly down there tonight, and we stay in a hotel for a couple of days? It'll take me a few hours before I get there, and then we can at least watch Finn perform tomorrow, is that okay?"

Kurt did feel bad for the way things left of with Finn, and he suddenly for such longing to be the Kurt he was before coming to New York. It also meant that'd give Kurt time before he had to face Blaine again… which was probably not a bad thing.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds like a good plan, dad?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I love you dad,"

He heard his dad make a strangling choking sound.

"I love you too Kurt,"

Blaine was fiddling with the food on his plate which his friends had forced him to sit down and eat, to stop moaning in his room when his ears listened to what was being said on the news in their living room. Someone had left the TV on while they ate in the kitchen that was connected.

 _"A massive, wind-whipped blizzard slammed into the U.S. Northeast on Monday, creating havoc for more than 60 million people and forcing New York City to shut down on a scale not seen since Superstorm Sandy devastated the region in 2012._

Blaine moved from the kitchen table to the living room ignoring his friends calling his name as he glued his eyes to the Television.

 _Officials are warning that the storm could dump as much as 3 feet (90 cm) of snow on the region._

 _New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Rhode Island and Massachusetts declared states of emergencies and people are urged to stay at home with transit systems, including the New York City subway, suspending services and roadways closed amid white-out conditions._

He grabbed the remote and turned it up louder causing the others to come into the room so they could also listen.

 _The National Weather Service state a blizzard warning from New Jersey to Maine, with conditions worsening overnight and wind gusting to over 50 mph (80 kph) in the New York City area. Coastal flood warnings are being issued, with tides in the New York metro area expected to be as much 3 feet higher than normal early Tuesday morning._

 _While New York's subway system has shut down ahead of major tropical storms, such as 2012's devastating Superstorm Sandy, transit officials said this was the first time they had canceled service solely due to snow._  
 _  
New York Governor Andrew Cuomo announced a travel ban for all but emergency vehicles on every road in 13 counties in southern New York state, including New York City, suburban Westchester and Long Island, with the threat of a $300 fine for violators.  
_ Blaine's heart pounded inside his chest as he thought of only one thing.

Kurt was outside. It was a warning for what was to come.

"Blaine where the hell do you think you're going at 11 O Clock at night, aren't you paying any attention at all to what the news is saying?"

"I have to find Kurt! He's out there in that! I can't just sit here knowing he's not safe. I'm going to find him even if I get stuck out there as well, he's not going to be alone in this,"

"Let me come with you," Evan offered grabbing his jacket too. The others all soon followed.

"No guys, we need someone to stay behind,"

Blaine warned "It'll be useless if we all go and he decides to come back and none of us are here,"

"I'll stay behind then, if anything I can call Lucy and ask her to keep an eye out too and if you guys need help getting transport ring me up alright?" Blaine nodded "Thanks Wes,"

Sebastian smirked as he winked at Wes "Lucy ey?"

"Oh shup up,"


	13. Chapter 13

When Blaine stepped inside he expected to hear absolute silence with Kurt and Jeff chatting to themselves perhaps but there wasn't just small chatter filling the atmosphere. It was almost like a cinema in the hotel room. All the Warblers were gathered around the hotel TV with Kurt perched in the middle on the carpet. Popcorn was filled to the top with butter in a bowl being passed around by Sebastian who was standing, clearly not interested in the female models on the screen.

Wes was sitting on Kurt's left, and David was on his right, all of them were crossed legs. Jeff and Nick took the couch, with Evan, Julian, Thad and Trent sitting around the trio on the carpet's middle. Every Warbler had a slice of cheesecake on a paper plate whilst also eating the popcorn. He also noticed a bowl of cookies just in front of Kurt who had obviously passed some around previously as some held them in their hands. Blaine watched puzzled how they hadn't even noticed he had come in as they were all talking and laughing at something Kurt had said.

He couldn't help but listen in as Kurt told a story of how Mr Schue was obsessed with the Journeys, and was determined to have the club sing every song they ever sang. He talked about Mike's amazing singing voice which came out of nowhere when they sang duets and his incredible dancing talents and Mercedes endless voice which could make angel's cry, and the Rocky Horror glee show they produced…

"You must really miss your old glee club," David commented as Blaine stepped forward and watched as Kurt nodded "Yeah I mean, we all had our differences but I think it brought out the best of us. I kind of wish I had kept in contact with them, but bit hard when I left my computer and every communication device back home,"

"I think Wes would have a heart attack if we had to have a teacher watch our every move," Blaine commented in the background successfully causing a reaction.

All heads turned his way, but Kurt's bright smile was what made him smile in return. Kurt's eyes reached his and he accepted Kurt's reached out hand for him to take. Blaine stepped forward and allowed Kurt to pull him next to him, urging David to make room. He too sat down crossed legged on the carpet next to Kurt. He laced their fingers together and placed them on his knee. They were watching America's next top model which amused Blaine because he knew the guys didn't care much for clothes or fashion.

"Blaine, you're not being banned from the competition, we need you to help us win this thing," Wes told him after handing him a cookie as Blaine eyed him carefully.

Kurt was beaming next to him and particularly excited as Jeff discussed with Nick what the current model was wearing. It was a male model and now Sebastian's eyes were glued to the screen as he sat down on the couch next to Jeff and Nick.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's happy face and nodded to Wes "Thanks, but what about the rules?"

"Blaine, like you all keep telling me, for once I don't give a _DAMN_ about rules, were in New York for fuck's sake!" Stunned now there was silence. Wes raised an eyebrow as everyone looked at him and then Thad spoke pointing his finger "You swore! _WESLEY YOU SWORE!_ SOMEBODY QUICK CALL THE POLICE SOMEONE HAS TAKEN WES AND REPLACED HIM WITH SOME LUNATIC,"

Wes threw the nearest pillow at Thad who grinned as he catches the pillow with the others laughing,

Blaine used this opportunity of the boy's distraction to kiss Kurt. Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes as they broke apart with a small smack of the lips, but then dived in again to kiss him more deeply. Kurt reached his left hand to cover Blaine's cheek as though the others weren't in the room. Blaine's lips felt soft and moist from chap stick and he couldn't get enough "GET A ROOM," A pillow hit the back of Blaine's head effectively causing their mouths to separate making Blaine annoyed as he quickly checked to see if Kurt was okay, who was giggling uncontrollably as his back landed in David's lap. David looked down at Kurt "Hi," he said and helped Kurt get up. Blaine got up and grabbed the pillow Wes had thrown at Thad and went to throw it at Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned "Aww WHY SO _SERIOUS_ Blainey?" Sebastian hadn't seen Blaine grab the pillow as Blaine walked up to him with an evil smirk.

 _WHACK_

Sebastian stumbled backwards falling, losing balance and falling onto Jeff. He stared at Blaine astonished as Nick pushed Sebastian off when he made no plans to move "Get of my boyfriend Bas,"

Before getting off the couch fully, Sebastian grabbed the couch's pillow and used it as self-defence hitting Blaine in the ass which made Blaine jump back with a yelp _"SEBASTIAN"_

Blaine grabbed a handful of popcorn and ran after Sebastian who leapt away from him just in time as he was about to put it down his t-shirt. Kurt enjoyed watching his Blaine attack Sebastian and decided to grab himself a cookie as David shook his head "I swear these guys are like-" David didn't get to finish as Blaine accidentally stepped on his toe. Probably was not a good idea to take his shoes of thinking he could be comfortable in there.

"HEY _WATCH IT_ ," David yelled holding his toe and glaring at Blaine who looked back apologetically at him, as did Sebastian before continuing the cat and mouse chase. "Blaine, let Sebastian be and get back here," Kurt called finally bored by his boyfriend's lack of presence. He had the ideas to go to his room and make out with Blaine instead but it was a bit hard when he was dating a 5 year old.

 _"GIVE ME A SECOND HONEY I ALMOST GOT SEBA-OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR DAVID? I SAID SORRY?"_

"You know what this calls for right," Evan said as he leaned down to tap Kurt on the shoulder. Evan had taken Sebastian's seat on the couch to get away from being hit. Kurt frowned as he asked "What?"

Jeff grinned next to Evan "Pillow fight,"

"So I'm a little confused as to how all this started to be honest," Blaine said after they had finished cleaning up the endless feathers. They'd have to pay for those pillows misfortune too when they left. Kurt grinned at him "Well, while you were taking your time to get here, Evan suggested that they'd buy the food as an apology for their reactions, as they said they acted out of loyalty to you and they hadn't meant to hurt my feelings, Evan felt bad in particular for saying that they should suspend me.

I told them that there was no way I'd be able to eat all that food; me, Jeff and Nick were already watching the show by the time they got here so we asked them to join us, I don't think they even liked the show but they didn't want to appear too rude and say no I guess; Your friends are really nice Blaine,"

"No, they don't normally watch fashion shows so I'm impressed they managed to last an entire 4 episodes. I'm glad you get along with them," Blaine said being serious as he threw more feathers into plastic bags when Julian spoke up "What took you so long anyway Blaine? I mean even with the car, public transport takes about the same amount of time."

"I missed the first train," Blaine answered "And I kind of ran into someone, well more of I think she was following me, but I could be wrong,"

Kurt looked intrigued as he raised a delicate eyebrow at the word 'she'. Blaine took his hand and went to pull him to his room. "Guys I need to talk to Kurt for a bit,"

"Sure, I bet talking is all you'll be doing,"

 _WHACK_

"KURT! That was uncalled for! The pillow fight ended 2 hours ago!" Jeff didn't look happy as Blaine laughed when Kurt smirked, satisfaction all over his face "Oh I didn't know pillow fights had rules, sorry Jeff,"

"You're not sorry," Jeff muttered but obviously not too annoyed as he smiled back throwing the pillow away so that it couldn't do any more physical damage. Kurt grinned "No I'm not really,"

"The other guys could have stayed to help us clean this mess," Sebastian mumbled who was picking up scrunched up serviettes, and the empty paper plates as Nick rolled his eyes "Well they were smart not to be the ones to have started this pillow fight in the first place,"

"He has a point Bas," Blaine agreed. "Besides, the other guys are heading to the music shop to get some songs for us to practise tonight, we don't have much longer to practise before we have to sing and we can't be sight-seeing all the time, they should be back in a few hours time," Blaine said as he was walking Kurt into his bedroom.

"Well technically you started it Blaine," Kurt defended Sebastian who nodded in agreement "Now what did you want to talk about?"

Blaine walked up to Kurt who was standing near the hallway and pulled along his arm towards his room "Come with me, and I'll explain, we won't be long" He said to the others as Kurt was trailing behind.

Kurt followed feeling anxious and nervous as to why Blaine seemed so preoccupied in his thoughts as they sat down on the bed after Blaine closed the door making Kurt feel a little self-conscious all of a sudden at the issue of privacy.

"I uh…I just want you to know that although I'm comfortable with kissing and obviously I want to make out with you, and I'm fine with getting to second base; I'm not ready for…well I'm not ready to get too intimate if you know what I mean, I don't think I could have se….I don't think I could do it yet, I'm not ready for that .."

Kurt rambled as Blaine stared at him wide eyed he added feeling confused as to why Blaine's looking at him like that "I mean not that we were going to do that in the first place! I just um… I just wanted to mention it, get it out there," and sat down on the bed so that their knees were touching. He grabbed Kurt's hand and held it between them on the bed "Kurt, this isn't about having sex, and frankly I'm not ready for it either,"

"You mean you haven't done it before?" Kurt asked gently as Blaine shook his head "No, I'm a virgin Kurt,"

"Oh,"

 _"Oh? As in…"_

"Oh as in I'm a virgin too," Kurt replied giving him a shy smile. "But we can still…make out right? Even though I'm not ready for well THAT yet, I still enjoy touching you, and when you touch me, I…it feels amazing Blaine, you're amazing,"

"I think I'd go insane if I couldn't make out with you, it's already hard enough not to touch you, and I think you're the one that's amazing," Blaine made a point to reach out and stroke the bare skin that had been expose with a bit of Kurt's t-shirt pulled up revealing the skin probably from the previous pillow fight fiasco "And you're gorgeous,"

Kurt's breath caught as he looked down at Blaine's fingers lingering on his skin and whispered "Well why don't you touch me?" He went to kiss Blaine. Blaine returned it but as it was about to get heated he pulled back holding Kurt's shoulders firmly to keep their distance and leaning their foreheads together "We got plenty of time for this later, right now I need to talk to you about something,"

Kurt groaned "It can wait," He went to kiss Blaine again but Blaine held him back with his arms outstretched. " _Kurt_ …" He warned, stroking up and down Kurt's right side of the stomach through the thin material of his t-shirt. "We can't not yet,"

"Fine, what's so much more important than spending time together?" Blaine chose to ignore Kurt's tone of annoyance and decided it was important to discuss this if they were to go to Nationals with the right mind set.

"It's about Rachel…"

Kurt huffed annoyed as he stood up away from Blaine's light touches "Well what if I don't want to talk about her? She's loud , she's ignorant and she's a cold hearted witch with horrible fashion sense, you didn't hear what she said to me Blaine, "

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt's adorable idea of trying to pout. It just made him sexier when he got angry and he said so to Kurt who looked deflated by that response.

"I know Kurt, but she told me when I saw her on the train. She was the one I mentioned earlier about running into someone. She really wanted to apologise you know, but then she backed out. I think she was afraid that you wouldn't accept it or something, or perhaps she didn't know how to go through with it…I don't know, I still think she should have made an effort to apologise,"

"Of course she didn't, I'm not starring in the Rachel Berry show, I'm just one of those 'extra's' hanging in the background scenes, and Rachel Berry doesn't know the meaning of saying sorry" Kurt told dramatically letting go of Blaine's hand to wave his own hands to indicate the mockery of the sentence.

Blaine cleared his throat and seemed determined to explain what was on his mind "Maybe she hasn't been too aware of what's been going on…"

"No she has not, and why should I have to tell her what's going on in my life? I don't want to talk about her anymore Blaine, can you just drop the subject? She thinks I should be used to being a faggot…" Kurt's voice was harsher than it was meant to be as Blaine said "Don't say that word, don't call yourself that," but Kurt could feel the pressure of his rage growing against his ribs and he didn't want Blaine to see that side of him, but if he continued to pressure the topic about his past than he might not be able to contain himself.

"She doesn't think that," Blaine disagreed and went to comfort Kurt but Kurt stood up angrily and said with his voice higher than expected "That's what she told me Blaine! She said and I quote 'You should be used to the word by now' Is that what you think Blaine? Do you think I should be used to torments from buzzards- like my feelings don't matter?"

"Of course not, I never said that! Of course you matter Kurt, stop putting words into my mouth, you know I care about you, and you know I think what she did was wrong,"

"But I don't get why you still stick up for her…" Kurt's determination to think everybody was against him was getting on Blaine's nerves as he spoke struggling to maintain control "I'm not! I told her that she was selfish Kurt, I told her it wasn't you that was selfish it was her, I am not taking sides here, I just want to help make things right,"

"You can't just make things right by trying to be the peacemaker! Newsflash Blaine, the world isn't like that, and I don't want to make amends with her, I can't make amends with somebody who thinks so little of me, or doesn't care to see my point of view,"

"No of course the world isn't like that! You just run away the moment something gets scary, Kurt are you going to run away for the rest of your life? Every time something becomes too difficult to handle?! Call them out! _Confront them!_ Stop leaving when something becomes too scary to face or you'll never make it in this life!"

There was a loud noise of disapproval coming from Sebastian and both boys finally realised Nick, Jeff and Sebastian standing in the doorway with concerned expressions "We heard you both shouting, um we didn't mean to interrupt" Jeff said quietly as Blaine and Kurt continued to stare.. "But um the guys are on their way back from the music store,"

"You weren't, I was just leaving," Kurt added about to turn to the door but Blaine moved towards him looking agitated and suddenly full of regret. "Kurt I.."

Kurt pushed past Blaine not allowing him to finish what he was going to say, he ignored the look Jeff and Sebastian was giving and him of concern but before he fully walked out, he quickly faced them debating on what to say "I appreciate what you all have done for me, and I will repay you all when I can. Maybe I am a coward Blaine, maybe running away is the easy way out, but at least I'll be me, I can't be me if people don't accept me for who I am," At that Kurt left the hotel with Blaine calling out after him "Kurt I didn't mean it like that!" He stood there dazed for a moment as to what had just happened.

A little warmth, a few burrowed clothes and a spare room has allowed Kurt to feel tranquil, and more at peace with the world, but now with what Kurt had just heard from Blaine, he will probably become less and less so trusting with those around him, and Blaine worried his bottom lip as he ran after him "Kurt!" But Kurt was fast.

He had gone from out of his sight, and he didn't know which road he had taken "Kurt!"

He desparately called out but there was only silence surrounded by the New York traffic "I'm sorry!" He shouted and fell onto his knees "I'm sorry," He whispered.

The boys found him in an inconsolable position wandering down the street trying to figure out which way Kurt had gone but debated on leaving incase Kurt decided to come back.

They helped their friend back inside soothing him as they all walked back into their rooms again. Wes was in the lobby when he spotted him he waved them over "There you all are! Me and David found a bunch of songs we cou – Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Kurt's gone," Jeff said for Blaine who simply walked passed them in silence to go up to his room.

"They got into a fight about Rachel, Blaine said things he didn't mean and Kurt left," Nick added as David asked what happened.

"Christ, could things get any worse?" David asked as Julian approached them "Yes it can, guys the weather says on here that New York is to embrace a heavy storm tonight, so expect delays in flights and try not to go out anywhere if possible,"

Julian had been checking the weather for the upcoming week wondering what it'd be like for when they do have the competition.

"Do you think they'll cancel the competition?"

"How long do you think the storm will last?" Sebastian question

"Not sure, but if it's as bad as they predict, than yes, I think they'll cancel the competition,"

 _"Dad?"_

It was so cold outside. It had been cold all week, some worse than others, but in the room at the hotel he hadn't expected it to be this cold when he just left.

He had Blaine's scarf on and he wrapped it tighter around him to stop himself shivering.

"Kurt! Why are you ringing at this time of night? Oh it's so good to hear from you, how are you son? Carole! Kurt's on the phone" Kurt could hear voices on the other end and he smiled as he held the street phone in his hand. He used the $5 he had to call his dad.

Kurt had walked in a stupor unsure of where his future path was going. All he could think of was Blaine's words

'Call them out! _Confront them!_ Stop leaving when something becomes too scary to face or you'll never make it in this life!' Why was he running away from home anymore? Now that he knew his dad was sorry for what he did…why was he still here? That's when it hit him. Again Blaine's voiced popped in his mind.. 'You have options Kurt,'

"I wanna come home dad. I'm so sorry for everything, I'm so sorry,"

"Hey hey…calm down, you have no reason to apologise, I understand why you ran away kiddo, we talked about this remember? What happened Kurt? Weren't you going to sing with your boyfriend?"

"Dad I don't have long to talk, I'm using a pay phone, but I wanna go home, I miss you," He suddenly felt like a 5 year old waiting for his daddy in daycare.

"I miss you too. Kurt, you sound upset, I won't pry, how about I come fly down there tonight, and we stay in a hotel for a couple of days? It'll take me a few hours before I get there, and then we can at least watch Finn perform tomorrow, is that okay?"

Kurt did feel bad for the way things left of with Finn, and he suddenly for such longing to be the Kurt he was before coming to New York. It also meant that'd give Kurt time before he had to face Blaine again… which was probably not a bad thing.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds like a good plan, dad?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I love you dad,"

He heard his dad make a strangling choking sound.

"I love you too Kurt,"

Blaine was fiddling with the food on his plate which his friends had forced him to sit down and eat, to stop moaning in his room when his ears listened to what was being said on the news in their living room. Someone had left the TV on while they ate in the kitchen that was connected.

 _"A massive, wind-whipped blizzard slammed into the U.S. Northeast on Monday, creating havoc for more than 60 million people and forcing New York City to shut down on a scale not seen since Superstorm Sandy devastated the region in 2012._

Blaine moved from the kitchen table to the living room ignoring his friends calling his name as he glued his eyes to the Television.

 _Officials are warning that the storm could dump as much as 3 feet (90 cm) of snow on the region._

 _New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Rhode Island and Massachusetts declared states of emergencies and people are urged to stay at home with transit systems, including the New York City subway, suspending services and roadways closed amid white-out conditions._

He grabbed the remote and turned it up louder causing the others to come into the room so they could also listen.

 _The National Weather Service state a blizzard warning from New Jersey to Maine, with conditions worsening overnight and wind gusting to over 50 mph (80 kph) in the New York City area. Coastal flood warnings are being issued, with tides in the New York metro area expected to be as much 3 feet higher than normal early Tuesday morning._

 _While New York's subway system has shut down ahead of major tropical storms, such as 2012's devastating Superstorm Sandy, transit officials said this was the first time they had canceled service solely due to snow._  
 _  
New York Governor Andrew Cuomo announced a travel ban for all but emergency vehicles on every road in 13 counties in southern New York state, including New York City, suburban Westchester and Long Island, with the threat of a $300 fine for violators.  
_ Blaine's heart pounded inside his chest as he thought of only one thing.

Kurt was outside. It was a warning for what was to come.

"Blaine where the hell do you think you're going at 11 O Clock at night, aren't you paying any attention at all to what the news is saying?"

"I have to find Kurt! He's out there in that! I can't just sit here knowing he's not safe. I'm going to find him even if I get stuck out there as well, he's not going to be alone in this,"

"Let me come with you," Evan offered grabbing his jacket too. The others all soon followed.

"No guys, we need someone to stay behind,"

Blaine warned "It'll be useless if we all go and he decides to come back and none of us are here,"

"I'll stay behind then, if anything I can call Lucy and ask her to keep an eye out too and if you guys need help getting transport ring me up alright?" Blaine nodded "Thanks Wes,"

Sebastian smirked as he winked at Wes "Lucy ey?"

"Oh shup up,"


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine didn't get better but he didn't get worse, well, not really. Santana and the others did manage to bring down the fever a little but he was still very hot. He woke up coughing violently and it sounded terrible and hoarse but the good news was that he had woken up during the night; however he didn't seem aware of where he was.

When he first awoke, Rachel had been there with Vaporub in her hands. Santana was waiting in line with Brittany to use one of the phones to call the ambulance.

Puck and Artie waited in line to another phone just in case one of them got to the other faster. There was no point delaying it anymore, Blaine needed more help as Mr Schue pointed out that it could be more than just a cold, but since there was literally 100s of people in the shelter, this was going to take a while.

The only person out of the New Directions to have their phone with them were Puck and Mr Schue, but Puck was never around when they needed him and Mr Schue's credit ran out.

Rachel was rubbing some vaporub to Blaine's chest when she jerked her hand away as he stirred and was mumbling "Where am I?" He blinked his eyes open at Rachel "Rachel? What you doing here?"

Rachel explained to him what was happening but he was so out of it, "You're at the shelter remember? Everyone had to get evacuated into a safe spot due to the bad weather" but then Blaine closed his eyes again not to long after asking even as she was saying "Blaine don't go to sleep you need to eat something….or at least drink some water" Blaine ignored her. He felt too sick to do anything of the sort. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

He blinked when he awoke a second time during the night but this time saw Finn sitting next to him. It was Finn's turn to watch over Blaine. All night they took turns so the other could grab something to eat or drink or talk or find out what was happening with the weather. The ambulance was going to take some time, especially since they had said Blaine was breathing, they had to get to other urgencies first before getting to Blaine, and with the weather and other people in similar conditions it could take longer than usual for an ambulance to be of an assistance as the nurse had explained.

Mercedes had been given a cot to share with Sam which was on the other side of the shelter near the far end, so they came over every hour to check how things were progressing. Rachel and Finn shared a cot as well but it was closer to Blaine's. Neither of them hoped they had to sleep there that night, but the weather wasn't looking promising. Tina and Artie had a cot right next to each other .Nobody knew were Puck and Mr Schue were requested to sleep, but nobody really asked because they kept disappearing throughout the night.

"Who-a you?" Blaine attempted to ask groggily not recognising the other boy as he had with Rachel although only by name, not how he had known her.

Finn looked pleased to see he was awake though this time as they had food for him, he handed Blaine a bowl of cut up apple and half a grilled cheese "Man you really need to eat this. I don't want to have to baby feed you,"

Blaine took a bite of the grilled cheese, but he chewed so long Finn wondered if he'd even be able to eat half of the half.

"I'm the guy you punched in the nose," Finn answered Blaine's question as Blaine sat up looking more shocked this time than confused "W—what? No ..i don't hit people, I don't remember doing that,"

"It's okay you know Blaine. I would have punched me too, but you did a better job of it, do you remember why we are here? Rachel said you didn't remember,"

"Mhmm?" Blaine rubbed his red eyes and coughed . He took more sandwich and spoke on a mouthful of cheese " _How yu know ma name? Where am I?"_ Blaine questioned as Finn scrunched up his face "Boy you are sick aren't you?"

Just then someone's phone rang. Finn went to look in his pocket but then remembered he didn't remember setting California Girls as his ringtone. He looked over to Blaine about to ask if he knew where it was coming from but Blaine already was holding his mobile to his phone "-Ello?" Blaine half yawned and half coughed.

Finn waited a minute to decide If he should take the phone and talk to the person.

"Who dis?" Blaine spoke still staring at Finn with suspicion and then he blinked twice as he recognised whoever it was speaking "Oh! _Jeffy_! What up man. How are you?"

 _"_ I don't know- I don't feel good, last thing I remember was looking for Kurt…"

Blaine rapidly looked alert and swore as he stared wide eyed at Finn and then said while also holding the phone "Oh my god-Kurt,"

Finn seemed worried too at the sudden anxiety over Kurt. "Isn't he with the Warblers?" Finn was now alarmed but Blaine wasn't answering, something Jeffy was saying made him relaxed as his shoulders looked less tense. "Wait, you mean he's okay? Oh that makes me happy, tell…tell him I lo- I don't know where I am?" Blaine was saying unhelpfully with a look of confusion once again back on his face as he stared at Finn and said "I'm with someone who I punched apparently?"

Blaine directed the conversation back at Finn "Who are you? You're so tall-"

Blaine was using his hands to gesture to Finn as though measuring him with them.

 _"No, I'm not talking to you Jeffy I was talking to….I don't know his name? He has pretty hair though, not as pretty as Kurt though,"_

The moment he heard Kurt's name Finn reached for the phone and took it of him "Sorry man, but I need to talk to whoever Jeffy is,"

Finn let out an awkward cough and reached out for the mobile phone, taking it of Blaine and bringing it to his ear ignoring Blaine's whine at having lost contact with a familiar voice "Hey? Is this Jeffy speaking?"

"My name is Jeff mate, he only calls me that when he's teasing me or sick, who are you?"

"Finn, I'm Kurt's step brother, well kind of- I'm going to be his step brother,"

"You're the idiot that made Kurt run away from home,"

Finn cringed as he sighed "Yeah. I'm that idiot,"

Jeff was talking to someone presumably Kurt in the background as he said _"It's Finn… Yeah, I don't know, I'm going to ask him, I think he's sick- He was calling me Jeffy, that's how I know, shh, if you guys let me ask him, I'll be able to find out! Now shh!"_

"Are you a friend of Blaine's?" Finn asked as Jeff answered yes "Where is he? We were so worried man…and yes, I am a Warbler, the blonde dude?"

"Oh right!" Finn nodded as Blaine watched looking sleepy. Finn grabbed more cut up apple and encouraged Blaine to eat it. Or more like forced him to eat it as he shoved it in his hand and whispered " _eat_ ,"

"He's not doing good, he has a fever, and he's in one of the shelters, the lady in here said he was fine when he got here, but overnight they could tell he caught something out in that weather,"

"How did you come across him then?" Jeffy asked suspiciously. Then Finn explained how the glee club were looking after him. Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany and Tina had arrived back after volunteering to help other sick people and were trying to figure out who Finn was talking to but they could see it was to do with Blaine as he mentioned the sick boy every now and then so they kept quiet

"Can you get him to a hospital?" Jeff asked as Wes suggested the idea straight away.

Finn shook his head but forgot that Jeff couldn't see them "We already called an ambulance, if it's not a life/death situation it could be hours before they arrive, we're waiting for them,"

David looked concerned and Kurt was hanging onto every word Jeff was saying at their end. "Let me talk to him," Kurt requested and Jeff handed the phone "Finn?" He asked as Finn inhaled "-Kurt,"

"Is Blaine going to be okay?" Kurt asked immediately after hearing from Jeff he was sick, he had to know.

"I think so, he was really hot before, but I think it's starting to get better, he wasn't responding to us when we first saw him, but he's talking now obviously,"

"Finn if he is as sick as you say he is, please get him to a hospital and we can meet you there,"

"Like I said to Jeff, we already called an Ambulance, but it could be a while before they get here. Listen Kurt I'm really sorry about everything, I'll do whatever I can to help Blaine ,"

"Finn right now I don't care about what happened with us. Just make sure Blaine is okay. What shelter are you at?" Kurt asked as Finn hesitated "I don't know, hold on," Quinn had just come over to the cot where Blaine was and sat down on the table next to his cot with Finn on the other chair. Finn lifted the phone of his ear and spoke to Quinn "Do you know what this place is called?"

Quinn frowned "No, Mr Schue knows,"

"Where is he?" Finn asked looking around. It was packed now. There was people everywhere, homeless and not homeless, even some cats and dogs were in there that had been wondering on the streets shivering.

She pointed to where he was talking with Emma Pillsbury near the food area, the school's councellor. Finn's eyes widened "What she doing here?" Quinn shrugged.

Artie came wheeling over and said hello to Blaine, he had overheard Finn talking and said "Were at Byran Park shelter, since it's the closest to the park that's why they named it that,"

"That can't be far from our hotel," Finn said thoughtfully looking at Blaine who had fallen asleep again with his bowl of half eaten apple dangling in his hand. Quinn took it so it wouldn't drop on the cement as Artie nodded "It's about 10 minutes from there,"

Finn turned his attention back to his phone. "Hey Kurt, do you think you could meet us at Milton Hotel?"

"Meet you there? Finn, were already at the Milton hotel, why?"

"Good, I'll call you later," Finn turned of his phone just as Kurt said "Finn, wait-!"

Rachel came by then and looked at the phone in Finn's hand "Whose phone is that?"

"It's Blaines, hey Rachel, help me find Puck and Mr Schue, Artie, can you help me find a warm blanket for him?" Artie rolled away without question but Sam and Mercedes came over with Tina, Brittany and Santana when they noticed their gang was splitting up. Brittany looked at Finn who had bent down to wrap his arms under the short boy and asked "What are you doing carrying Blaine Finn?"

"We're getting out of here," Finn answered simply as he holstered Blaine up.

It was freezing as Finn yelled over the wind "Which way do we go? Artie pointed into a direction and they followed him. "What are we doing with this boy?" Emma asked Will as they all fussed to make sure Finn wasn't going to drop Blaine along the way. Emma was walking with Will at a fast pace "I think he's a friend of Kurt's, he clearly needs a hospital, and the homeless shelter was too full to help us…" s

"Kurt? You mean …" Emma then looked at Blaine who stirred at Kurt's name being mentioned.

"You mean he's here?" She asked as Will shrugged "I don't know Emma, I'm just as clueless as to what's going on as you are but they're good kids and I trust their instances,"

They were walking on some very icy pathways now and Will held Emma's hand to keep her from slipping on her heels, Tina pushed Artie so he wouldn't slip and spin on the ice either.

"Oh my god," David said as soon as he saw Finn come in the Milton Hotel carrying their head Warbler wrapped in a blanket and looking as ill as had been described on the phone. Kurt turned to see who had arrived to create such a stunned expression on his fellow team-mates.

Finn tried to make eye contact with him as he went over, but Kurt was too busy staring in horror at Blaine as he demanded a full report "He's not doing well," Finn replied sadly quickly explaining the situation.

Wes was directing the guys as to what to do and Finn was soon following Nick who seemed to know where Blaine would be best placed, unsure of what he should do next. Kurt noticed the rest of the New Directions had tagged along with Finn and were waiting in the lobby, Mercedes had given him a brief nod of encouragement that he wasn't alone, and Kurt smiled weakly, reuinions could come later, right now his entire attention was on the boy Finn was now carrying to his room while they waited an ambulance.

Kurt was not far behind as Finn lowered Blaine to the bed while Mr Schue was finally able to call an ambulance.

"Blaine…man," Jeff muttered not believing his eyes as he knelt beside his friend "You stupid idiot,"

* * *

Kurt found Blaine 48 hours later outside the hotel staring at the stars standing in the cold wearing his Dalton blazer to keep him warm looking dreamy as ever "You really need to stop doing that," Kurt scolded as he walked up to him on the edge of the veranda. Kurt was wearing his new pyjamas that Jeff and nick had brought 'apparently on sale'. Kurt was pretty sure they were the latest of that brand.

Blaine turned around to pout at him, he still looked pale and Kurt preferred that he stayed inside but he could understand how being stuck inside can be too much. "Kurt I feel like a prisoner in there, I can't stand it, besides I'm okay, you don't have to always look out for me," Blaine said that with a fond smile as he reached for Kurt's hands and held them in his own "I'm not going anywhere,"

Finn had brought Blaine to the Milton Hotel with the New Directions calling an ambulance with the better reception at the hotel and within an hour Blaine was in hospital and in better care. His brother Cooper was the one to meet them there as apparently he was in New York for a gig and remembered Blaine talking about Kurt as his 'boyfriend' so he told the doctors that he could be there and the Warblers too. Blaine's mother was still stuck in Ohio and couldn't get there due to bad weather as flights were cancelled, same with Burt. Kurt called his father once Blaine was being looked after in hospital to find out his dad couldn't make it till at least another 24 hours or whenever the weather calmed down some.

"I meant you shouldn't wander off without telling us and scaring me," Kurt said looking at him with concerned eyes as his eyes then moved towards were Blaine was wearing a red and black scarf to match the uniform that snug nicely around his neck but not tightly enough. Blaine allowed Kurt to fix his scarf as he chuckled "Oh you're the one to talk," reminding him of the time he scared them half to death and Sebastian ended up finding him.. Kurt rolled his eyes at him "Were walking disasters aren't we?"

Blaine laughed "well I am, you on the other hand are a beautiful disaster," Kurt scoffed but Blaine wouldn't let him think otherwise "Its true, you're stunning Kurt, frankly after all that I'm glad I can tell you this,"

They smiled at each other before Blaine spoke, Kurt was unsure of how to respond to that "What are you doing up so late anyway? I know the others sleep through anything, and the new directions have gone back to their own rooms,"

"It's funny how we all ended up staying in the same hotel, I'm glad Finn brought you back, and tp answer your question I couldn't sleep,. I was going to bring you some warm milk, but obviously well here I am, how are you feeling?"

"Finn was amazing, they all were. I'm feeling okay really…Kurt I need to tell you something and I really need you to listen,"

Blaine was able to be released from hospital after the nurses brought most of the fever down.

Kurt looked intrigued as he nodded "Okay?" Blaine took his hands and pulled him towards him so that there wasn't much separating them.

"You move me Kurt," Kurt waited as Blaine continued to think over his speech "When I woke up in hospital all I wanted to do was see you," Kurt smiled then and blushed as he added "It must have been some intense pills they gave you in hospital,"

Blaine squeezed his hands chuckling at his witty nature which he was now so fond of "Let me finish Kurt - what I'm trying to say is, very inarticulacy, is that… I love you, and I'm so glad that I found you when I did, I think we were always meant to find each other Kurt, and I can't wait for us to sing together on that stage because I want to spend every minute and every hour of the day with you, your father is going to be so proud of you when he see's you on that stage, as I am so proud of you to call you my boyfriend, "

Kurt looked back at Blaine and was trying but failing not to grin too much before remembering he had to say something as he noticed the little hint of doubt appearing in Blaine's eyes as the other boy waited patiently for his reaction "I love you too," Kurt said, probably too quickly, but he did. He loved Blaine.

Kurt Hummel had known he loved Blaine for a while now, he just hadn't had the opportunity or the guts to tell him, now thanks to Blaine, he didn't need to find the courage to do it.

Blaine laughed happily then and without warning he leaned in and kissed Kurt who eagerly kissed back but then Blaine pulled away sharply "Oh my god, I shouldn't have kissed you not while I'm - mmmf" Kurt cut him of with another kiss. Sick or not, Kurt simply didn't care right now, he wanted to kiss this beautiful kind, caring boy. His hand reached up to cup Blaine's cheek and they let go with a smack as Blaine looked at him in amazement and they smiled at each other.

"We better get practising…"

"I thought we were," Kurt said mischievously.

* * *

Blaine had recovered just in time for the competition. The snow had also cleared, and Burt and Carole had finally been able to fly over. What surprised Blaine was that Cooper had also been at the show. He had had No Idea.

After the performance was when Cooper had come to greet them.

The Warblers were still chatting excitedly after they heard the news of who won the competition. Blaine was grinning broadly as he had his arm around Kurt's shoulder whose smile was just as wide.

Kurt and Blaine got lost in each other as they sang and afterwards Blaine passionately kissed Kurt behind the curtains earning catcalls from the Warblers. He hadn't even cared that they could see them clearly within view. Kurt had been taken by surprise but kissed back with equal passion.

"This your boyfriend Blaine?" Blaine heard Cooper ask and broke away from the kiss in shock "Coop what are you doing here?"

"I was in New York for a tv commercial so I thought I'd come watch my brother perform…you may think I don't know anything about you, or act like I care what you're doing, but I do care Blaine, and you were so good out there bro, I'm so proud of you,"

"I…I don't know what to say," Blaine admitted and Kurt shook his head "I think hugging him is ideal," Kurt offered and Cooper grinned in response. "I don't think that's a bad idea," He opened his arms to offer Blaine just that, and with his eyebrows raised in shock Blaine accepted and walked into it.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you Blaine,"

"You've been busy,"

"That's not an excuse,"

Eventually Blaine let go and put an arm around Kurt introducing him to Cooper with pride. "Cooper this is Kurt Hummel, new addition to the Warblers, and yes he's my beautiful...amazing boyfriend,"

Cooper smiled pleasantly as he took Kurt's hand that had gone out to shake his.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kurt said.

"Nah the pleasures all mine," Cooper insisted. Kurt was about to ask some questions about what Cooper had been doing…and had he realised Blaine had been ill the last past week but then Mercedes's voice rang through the huge hall.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned in surprise with a large smile on his face when he saw Mercedes was thrilled to see him. Blaine also looked to where the girl was and watched as Kurt was reunited with his old glee club. Behind Mercedes was a bunch of other New Directions kids who stood nearby. Blaine watched as they embraced him, he had been worried about when they would reconnect if they would be cruel but they welcomed him with open arms and it pleasantly surprised him as he watched the happy bedazzled look on his boyfriend's face.

"You were amazing out there!" The warblers did raise your glass and Kurt and Blaine sang come what may literally bringing the audience to tears. It had been an unforgettable performance.

Blaine now looked proudly at Kurt who was being given hugs and warm praise and pats on the shoulders by even the guys. He watched as Kurt looked at the back to where Finn was. Finn had been too nervous to move. His pride escalated when he watched as Kurt stepped forward and opened his arms out to Finn and then did the least expected of him "I'm sorry Finn,"

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be sorry, not you," Finn asked as he accepted the hug and held Kurt tightly. Almost too tightly for Blaine's liking.

"Easy he got out of hospital just recently," Blaine warned and he couldn't help but intrude and take Kurt's hand after the hug ended. Kurt first glared at him for being so overprotective when it was not necessary but then his gaze softened when he noticed Blaine checking to make sure he wasn't in pain "You're the one to talk….he wasn't hurting me Blaine, it's okay," Blaine nodded and smiled back at Finn "sorry, I get worried about him," Blaine then looked at Kurt who was looking fondly at him as he said "You mean too much to me Kurt,"

"Thank you Blaine," suddenly Blaine had an armful of Finn. Blaine's eyes widened as he had not been expecting that. "Thank you for looking after my brother,"

Kurt's eyes went wide at the word brother and then he smiled widely.

"You guys killed your songs too…I can't believe New Directions tied with the Warblers,"

"Personally I think that was the best scenario for all of us," Kurt beamed. Then they all heard clapping. Kurt turned around, he knew that voice anywhere "And I couldn't be more prouder of all of you lot,"

"Dad! You made it," He let go of Blaine and couldn't help but run into his dad's arms. "What you think I'd miss this?" Kurt wrapped his arms around his dads waist. Burt sighed happily and returned the gesture. "God kid, I missed you so much kiddo,"

"I missed you too dad,

"You were so good up there Kurt,"

"Thanks dad, The Warblers are amazing,"

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about son.." Burt added upon glancing at Blaine and asking if the New Directions would let just him and Carole talk to Kurt and Blaine for a moment.

"I know just the place we can talk, do you mind if we get out of here?" Blaine asked them..

"Sounds good to me," Burt nodded as he took Carole's hand. Cooper was invited along. Blaine texted the guys to let them know what was happening. Kurt said a quick farewell and last hugs and promises to keep in touch with the New Directions before he allowed Blaine to hold his hand on the way out.

When they arrived at their destination Lucy gave them warm hugs "I JUST GOT A TEXT FROM MAX ABOUT THE NEWS OH MY GOD GUYS CONGRATULATIONS, you know what? Coffee for everyone on the house,"

"Lucy you're going to get fired if you keep giving us free coffee," Kurt laughed at which Burt rose his eyebrow thinking _She got him free coffee before?_ He decided to play his part "I'll be happy to pay," Burt offered but Lucy dismissed it. She waved a hand at him "Nope. My treat, you all take a seat now, get, _WOW TIED FOR FIRST PLACE_! I feel like a proud mama right now,"

Blaine and Kurt chuckled at her enthusiasm. Burt looked a little surprise by her excitement. "I take it she knows you guys.." Kurt nodded "I'll explain this later,"

"Hey didn't I see you on the news before?" She asked suddenly remembering Burt's face who looked a bit grim remembering the past. Kurt however took his dad's hand and squeezed it. "I forgive you dad, stop looking so upset please," He whispered while they went to find their seats. Blaine took a mental note to talk to Lucy about payment as he overheard her boss call out "Lucy, you better be paying for all that coffee! We can't afford to keep giving freebies to peasants you know," The manager grumbled as Lucy rolled her eyes. "They aren't peasants … but yes of course I will you imp,"

Blaine followed Kurt and his parents to a table. Cooper was happily chatting to Lucy who was now enchanted by his appearance. He was happy to talk to her at the counter while she worked so Blaine used that opportunity to get Kurt's parents to talk about whatever they wanted to talk about.

"You looked really happy up on that stage Kurt…happier than I've even seen you when you used to go to McKinley,"

"Dad…you know I wanna come home…I'm done running, you don't have to-" Kurt was about to continue but Burt held up a hand "Just let me talk kid. I saw how happy you were with your group up there,"

"And you were so good up there Kurt, you harmonised with the Warblers so well," Carole said still gushing about it as Blaine smiled when she looked at him and praised him as well.

"Carole's right, I'm pleased to hear you want to come home, and you are welcomed at home Kurt, but from what Finn has told me… you weren't always treated right at McKinley and there are a dozen of witnesses from your glee club having seen you been pushed around or shoved in a dumpster am I right? Mr Schue would be even happy to testify to that to Mr Figgins,"

"Dad…I'm not sure what your saying here," Kurt admitted but added "Yes I did get shoved and bullied,"

"How would you feel about boarding at Dalton?"

Kurt looked to his dad then Carole and saw they were serious "Dad …it's a private school, you can't afford it" He shook his head. Not after all he put them through.

"Kurt they have a no bullying policy…. And on such circumstances where bullying occurs, students can be transferred to be safe there so long as they have a good academic profile. Emma Pillsbury the councillor was able to pull strings. She called Dalton, let them know of your situation and that you were a bright kid, and with great potential, she also said you'd be willing to do extra classes if necessary, but when they heard you could sing, they said it wasn't necessary because the Warblers were always looking for potential students,"

Blaine then looked to Kurt and grinned as he took his boyfriends hands who was trying to process all of this.

"It's true Kurt, not everyone at Dalton is able to sing, so when there is someone with singing potential, we immediately let them in, whether they get solos or not of course is up to how good their auditions are," Blaine informed as Burt nodded.

Kurt looked to his father and then hugged him again wordlessly. "But…wait so your asking if I would live and do school work at Dalton?"

"It's only for weekdays, on the weekends your allowed home, if you want of course, but at least you have a roof over your head and you'd be happy – I think, it's up to you Kurt. You can either be there or come home with us and go back to McKinley if that's what you wanted -

You'd get to spend more time with Blaine too, personally I'm not sure how I'd feel about that, but it's better than allowing either of you to drive 2 hours to see each other, and after what Blaine's done for you, I think it's the least I can do,"

Kurt looked to Blaine at this who was silent. "Do you mind if I talk to him for a moment?" He asked and Carole added "Of course you can sweetie, honey just know we want to do everything we can to make sure you don't feel like you have to run again, I'm proud to be a future step mother of such a wonderful boy, you have to know that, and your father…he regrets what he did everyday, and we'll do whatever it takes, you take your time to think okay?"

Kurt nodded and then looked to Blaine again "Can you come with me for a minute?" Their coffees arrived. Carole and Burt allowed this to be a distraction while Kurt got up, took Blaine's hand and walked him to a quiet area of the cafe. "What do you think I should do Blaine?"

Blaine smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Kurt, It's up to you what you want to do. Personally I want you safe. After hearing you being bullied and god Kurt, you'd be safe at Dalton, and then I'd get to see you every day…I think that alone makes me want to beg you to accept their offer but it's up to you sweetheart, I'm glad things are working out but what would make you happy?"

"I'll be happy so long as I'm with you, having my family show that they really do love me feels means everything to me but Blaine so do you. I don't what would have happened if I hadn't met you. I know you love me but,.. I can't help but feel like...you deserve better, are you really sure?"

He asked suddenly hesitating and Blaine looked confused "Sure about what baby?"

Kurt's heart warmed at the endearment.

"Are you sure I would make you happy being with you every day, studying with you, seeing you in the hallways, possibly having dinner in your room or my room,"

Blaine laughed "Kurt…I couldn't think of anything that would be more ideal than what your saying to me right now," Kurt grinned and used this opportunity to kiss Blaine. "But are you sure you won't miss McKinley?" Blaine asked then.

He didn't answer, he'll explain that to him and his dad. He took Blaine's hand and walked back to the table to say he wanted to go to Dalton. Burt looked somewhat relieved…knowing his son will be safe there.

"You sure Kurt? What about your friends at McKinley?" Carole asked rephrasing Blaine's previous question.

"Oh I'll miss McKinley…and I'll still see them on weekends… but let's just say Dalton is where my heart is…" Blaine looked at Kurt then with such love in his heart but then Kurt was out of his seat and hugging Burt "Thank you dad,"

FIN

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Sorry guys, I had this finished on Scarves and coffee, and I always forget to check to make sure it's finished on FanFic as well. Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean alot, and reviews keep stories alive, so if you'd like a sequel of our boys at Dalton, I'll say the same as I said on Scarves And , review and it'd be a definate possibility. Hope you liked it!**

 **Also Disclaimer; I do not own glee, or have anything in association to** Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuck.


End file.
